Voices
by Darkness-is-Dangerous
Summary: AU. Hearing strangers' thoughts gave her information. She knew more than it was safe to know. Being dragged into a mess that she'd managed to escape before wasn't ideal either, but there was no way back anymore. She was in too deep, so she continued listening. Begins 3x20. Stiles/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! When written in bold – it's thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 1

"How's your sleeping pattern nowadays, Olivia?" Doctor Lewis questioned without raising her head from her notebook. She continuously tapped her pen onto the open page and that sound was annoying Olivia greatly. The doctor was in her forties, with dyed short brown hair and she had recently cut her bangs. She regretted that decision of hers right after it she had done it, and Oliva had to listen to her complaining about it in her head for a week straight. That made their sessions really difficult.

Doctor Lewis' parents were from Japan, she had two sisters – one of them was older than her – and Lewis wasn't her real last name, but Olivia never heard her true surname. She was the first of her family to go to college and to get a degree – not just any degree, but a psychiatric doctor's degree. The doctor was chasing her dream, but unfortunately it had landed her in the Eichen House, treating the non-psychotic patients. Doctor Lewis recently started thinking a lot about her sisters' lives. She was jealous of her older sister who was raising two kids and had seemingly a perfect family. While her younger sister was moving in with her new girlfriend – Lewis wanted to be as brave as the youngster, since the two women had been dating only two months. The doctor was also suffering in her long-time relationship and there were several reasons for that. First, her partner was not adventurous when it came to sex. Second, she had been expecting him to propose for the last year, but it didn't look like he was going to do that anytime soon. And then there was the fact that she was infertile, and he didn't know about it.

All of that was only a small part of the things that Olivia had heard in the past two week she had been in the Eichen House. She was being treated for insomnia, which she had since she was little, but nothing to the extent that she was suffering from now – seeing your father having his brains blown out wasn't the nicest experience, especially when you continuously dreamed it – and the fact that she apparently was closing off and not allowing herself to grieve. Which was stupid because Olivia was fine, she wasn't one of those people who cried by the graves or fell apart. Her mother knew it, she understood, but her father's relatives – who came to the Beacon Hills after her dad's death – they were convinced that there was something seriously wrong with her. Finally, they had managed to nag Olivia's mom so much that she agreed to bring her daughter to the psychologist. That was around the time when Olivia was near her breaking point. And once she met up with the psychologist, her sleeping problem arose and then she was brought to Eichen House when it had become even worse.

"Olivia?" Doctor Lewis urged when her patient had failed to answer her question and finally raised her eyes from her notepad. She eyed the girl laying on the couch closely, noting that her features started looking better. Her skin no longer was like ash and looking healthie. Previously thinning long dark brown hair started to look glossier and stronger with every passing day, the bags under her warm caramel eyes were smaller compared to the day they'd first met, and her eyes weren't bloodshot anymore. The young girl in front of her was getting better, but they weren't in the clear yet. Having only three days left to work with Olivia before the girl was discharged, doctor Lewis wanted to secure everything and then set up the appointments with one of her colleagues that would help Olivia once out of the mental institution.

Turning her head to the side Olivia met the doctor's eyes and offered a small smile. "I'm better." She admitted and continued when the doctor nodded. "I've managed four hours of sleep last night."

"Very good." Doctor Lewis noted the progress in her notebook. "Were there any nightmares?" When Olivia shook her head, the doctor nodded. "Then why did you wake up?"

"I heard a scream down the hall." Olivia mumbled, turning to stare at the ceiling once again. "Oliver was screaming and then Brunski went there and there was even more shouting. And you know how bad the echo is in this place."

Doctor Lewis watched her patient closely, hoping to get some sort of sign of her discomfort while talking about the situation that took place last night, but she only saw slight distress. Sighing deeply, she pulled out a small paper from her pocket and wrote down a reminder to talk to Brunski about his violent behaviour towards the patients.

While the doctor was concentrated on writing down the notes, Olivia started questioning the doctor's thoughts. She knew that considering the place she was in and her insomnia, she knew that using her powers was crazy. That once she lowered the walls protecting her mind from others she might not be able to build them up again, but she just wanted to know what was happening in her doctor's head considering what she had just said.

In the end her curiosity had won.

" **Brunski really needs someone to remind him that this is a mental facility where we are supposed to help people and not hurt them. But once again, it is Brunski. He doesn't listen to anyone and Eichen House is more than corrupted. I wonder if that relates to the dangerous ward. How come no one talks about it or how wrong it is that nobody knows how the patients are treated there? Maybe I should ask doctor Fenris? No, he'll probably ignore me again."**

Olivia closed her eyes shut trying to push the doctor's voice from her head, but it didn't seem to be working. For the rest of the session Olivia was squeezing her hands into fists, trying to concentrate on the words that were spoken and not heard mentally. It was distracting and made Olivia even more irritated. Every question the doctor voiced was met with a short and snappy answer and after a while doctor Lewis noticed that Olivia was getting rather tired. She noted it as a sign of her still lingering insomnia, while Olivia knew that it was due to her tries of blocking the thoughts that weren't hers.

When the doctor finally ended their session, Olivia didn't waste any time on getting out from the office. She rushed out of it so quickly, that she managed to run straight into someone in the hall and the impact was so strong that she almost fell, but someone grabbed her upper arms to steady her. The problem was that she was wearing short sleeves and skin on skin contact forced the person's memories into Olivia's head. It happened mainly because she was tired and distracted and she had no energy to fight it.

It might have only lasted a few seconds, but Olivia had seen another person's life running through her head. Their memories and thoughts pushing forward in flashes. It was extremely painful for her normally, but that time it wasn't just painful. It was also odd, because she wasn't hearing one person's thoughts and seeing their memory. No, there was more than one, most likely two people. But how was it possible?

First came the memories of a boy sitting by his mother's bed and then it instantly changed into a funeral scene. Then there was the same boy playing with another one, then him a little older. The childhood memories flashed quickly until Olivia recognized the person. It was Stiles Stilinski, the Sheriff's son. They were from the same school, but never really hung out in the same circle of friends. From her previous accidental and sometimes not so much listenings she knew about his involvement with the supernatural in the Beacon Hills, but she had never said anything. She also knew about all the things that he and his friends had faced in the past couple of years. She knew about Scott turning into a werewolf, Allison being a huntress, she knew about Kanima Jackson and all the other crazy things. Olivia herself was familiar with the supernatural, but she never took any part in it, there was never any need or wish, but looking at Stiles' memories, she suddenly felt guilty for not warning them when she knew about the problems waiting for them.

When the childhood memories passed, Olivia saw him figuring out about the werewolves, she saw him and Scott meeting the Hales and dealing with the alpha. Next came the kanima and Allison's family and then the alpha pack. The last memory before darkness was Stiles, Allison and Scott doing some ritual that involved ice water and baths and then seeing a huge tree stump.

Next memories were completely different because they weren't Stiles'. It seemed like the visions weren't important, but the emotions. There was darkness and cold, fear was gripping Olivia and she felt like screaming. A total chaos around, and piercing pain.

And then a voice.

" **Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"**

"A shadow." Olivia whispered and then snapped out from her trance like state, taking a step away from frowning Stiles, forcing him to release his hols on her. She took a deep breath, looking away from the boy who was watching her closely, and concentrated on the nurse near them. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She quickly apologized, daring a look at Stiles and then behind him she saw his dad, also watching her.

"It's ok." Stiles mumbled, still watching her like he knew what she had seen, and it was making her uncomfortable.

Olivia was ready to walk away and forget everything that had just happened, but the Sheriff spoke, and in his voice she could heard how tired he was. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here, Miss Boyer?" Apparently, she was out of luck to disappear without another word.

"Seeing your father's brains being blown out does give killer nightmares." Olivia shrugged making the nurse sigh deeply and shake her head, and Olivia looked over to her with amusement. "At least appreciate that I'm looking at it in humorous way instead of balling my eyes out while rocking in the corner." Olivia motioned to the corner where a guy sat – luckily not one of the Jesuses – rocking and mumbling something underneath his breath. Looking back to the Sheriff and his son, Olivia found them both frowning at her and it was her who sighed then. "I have insomnia. Have been here for two weeks. They are letting me go after another three days." She explained, and the Sheriff nodded.

" **It was my fault that we haven't found her father's killer. God, how she must feel, living with the knowledge that her dad's killer is still free. Especially when that whole experience has put her into this place. Poor girl, that family has suffered enough. I can't believe that I didn't find the killer. I'm going to start looking in to that case once this mess is over. Who knows maybe some sort of supernatural creature has been involved."**

The Sheriff's thoughts were a bit overwhelming to Olivia, so she tried once again to push it away and allow it, like every other sound in her head, to dull in the background. Other people's guilt was something that Olivia struggled to deal with and when it came to this particular scenario – her dad dying and the Sheriff feeling responsible for not finding the killer – Olivia felt like it was useless guilt. She didn't blame the Sheriff for anything, she wasn't angry with him. There was literally nothing that he could've done differently.

And did he think about the supernatural? The last time she had heard his thoughts he was oblivious to that world.

"Once again, I'm sorry for your loss and-" the Sheriff began, but she cut him off.

"You don't need to apologize for not finding the person who shot him. I wasn't exactly helpful in that situation and I was the only witness." Olivia told him, trying to comfort him, but the guilt was still clear in the Sheriff's eyes. It was true, Olivia was there when her father was murdered, but something in her prevented her from remembering how the killer looked like. She couldn't even tell if it was a woman or a man. She was sure that she had seen their face right before her dad was killed, but whenever she tried to remember it, it was just a blank spot.

Feeling the need to break the awkwardness that had settled, Olivia looked back to Stiles and found him still watching her with a questioning gaze. She pretended that it wasn't bothering her and straightened her posture, forcing a smile on her face that she hoped looked sincere. "And how about you? What brings you to this wonderful establishment?" Olivia asked and shot a quick look to the nurse, who simply rolled her eyes.

"Amm…" Stiles trailed off, looking down to his hands before meeting her eyes again. "Sleep problems. I'm signing myself in for 72 hours." He explained, but that didn't sound as the whole truth.

" **Something is off. Something is really off. Something happened when I touched her. There is something wrong. What if there is more to her than I thought before? She whispered something, something that sounded like 'Shadow'. That means nothing good. What if she knows about the Nogitsune? What if she knows something?"**

Forcing her face to stay neutral, Olivia nodded her head and crossed her hands on her chest – a sign of defence. "Well then, congrats on getting in the sane hall. It's the best that you can get here." She mumbled and then looked around. "I better go." She pointed over to the hall that led to the library and, without waiting for another word, walked away. She felt two pairs of eyes following her all the way until she entered the library and there was the usual crowd of crazy and sane people.

Olivia made her way over to the shelves, looking for any book that could keep her interested in for at least a while and maybe that way pushing away the voices and the rising questions about what Stiles had thought about. What the hell was a Nogitsune? What did it have to do with him? What was actually wrong with Stiles?

The voices became louder and Olivia wished that she would've had her usual means of distraction. In the outside world she would've used music whenever the thoughts became too overwhelming, but once she entered the Eichen House, they took away her phone and earphones. So, it left books to become her new distraction. In the past two weeks Olivia had managed to read fifteen books, or maybe even more. She wasn't sure due to some of the sleepless nights in the beginning. Unfortunately, none of the books were that interesting because the stories couldn't have upset the patients in that place. But the last shelf in the library was for the patients that didn't suffer from anything horrible. It was for those who had insomnia – like her for example – or just had a trouble finding themselves in the society. Like Malia, a girl that had been admitted before Olivia. Olivia had had a few talks with her and found that there was something seriously odd with the girl. Even her thoughts were a jumbling mess. She wasn't thinking like any teenager or even adult in there. It was more like she was concentrated on survival, like every thought that she had was about it. She also lacked basic knowledge that she should've had at her age. She was also a werecoyote, but it wasn't surprising since she was from Beacon Hills and apparently everyone was fucked up there. Olivia included.

Walking down that isle, Olivia eyed the book covers, reading the author names and looking for something interesting there. Unfortunately, none of the books had managed to capture her attention until she reached the end of the isle and found several scattered books. Looking over them Olivia found herself being drawn to one book that had three people on the cover, but before she had a chance to pick it up and examine it closely, she heard someone approaching.

Looking over to the approaching person, Oliva found a familiar face and turned fully to face the new companion. Malia looked a bit distressed, her eyes were darting all around and she seemed more than determined to get to Olivia. The said girl was considering listening in to Malia's thoughts, but she wasn't sure if she would manage to silence the voices once again.

"Olivia." Malia stated when she was in front of the other girl. Olivia nodded to her to continue and watched how Malia looked around once again. "Help me." She demanded, but when she found Olivia pursing her lips in wariness, she frowned. "What?!" She exclaimed.

"Shh. It's a library, Malia. You have to keep your voice low." Olivia explained, and the other girl nodded slowly. "And don't you remember when we've talked? When you need help, you ask for it. That is the way society works and if you ever want to get out of here, you need to learn that."

Malia seemed to think over Olivia's words and she took in a deep breath, her body tense. It always happened when Malia tried to understand the basic human norms. Olivia didn't fully understand her struggle because she never learned – from Malia or her thoughts – why it was so difficult for Malia to be human, but she decided that it wasn't really her business. If Olivia was able to help Malia get back to the outside world and deal with normal human concepts like asking and thinking before acting, she was going to help her.

"Ok." Malia finally said and met Olivia's eyes again. "Olivia, can you help me?" Malia looked at Olivia, her eyes hoping for approval, for confirmation that she did right, and Olivia nodded.

"Yes, I can. What help do you need?" Olivia questioned, and Malia instantly reached for Olivia's hand, but she managed to take a step back. It seemed to confuse Malia and Olivia dreaded the upcoming questions.

"Did I do something wrong?" Malia asked and the confusion on her face instantly made Olivia feel guilty, but she couldn't just blur out to the girl that she didn't want to have to go through her whole life story, like she had done just moments ago with Stiles and whatever else there was.

"No, Malia." Olivia shook her head and took a step forward, trying to show the other girl that she wasn't scared of her. "I'm just a bit jumpy today." She lied, but when Malia didn't seem to buy her lie Olivia raised one eyebrow encouragingly. Of course, Malia didn't know that that action was meant to be encouraging and continued staring at Olivia. "What's wrong?"

"You're lying. I can smell it on you." Malia stated bluntly, and Olivia sighed deeply.

"I'm not lying, I'm just keeping things to myself." Olivia explained and then walked towards the main area of the library, Malia following her. "And don't tell people that you can smell that they are lying or are scared." Olivia remembered the instance when that had happened, and Malia had bluntly pointed out that Oliver reeked of fear.

"Why not?"

"Because humans can't smell emotions." Olivia stressed out, keeping her voice low.

"I can." Malia stated, and Olivia forced herself to keep her voice calm when answering.

"You aren't only human." Looking at Malia's reaction Olivia saw that she understood something from what she had said and nodded. Olivia offered Malia a smile and they walked out of the library together into the hall and turned towards the stairs, that were next to the hall where Malia's room was "Once again, what kind of help do you need?" Olivia asked, looking forward and seeing Stiles following a nurse upstairs.

"Morrell wants me to-" Malia began, but then came shouts from ahead of them and Olivia saw Stiles rushing upstairs, shouting for someone to stop.

Olivia quickened her steps, moving forward to see what the whole commotion was about, but so were a lot of people, bumping into her and causing skin on skin contact that continuously weakened her restrains and then a voice reached her mind.

" **I'm part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean yet still remain dry. What am I?"**

Olivia finally reached the centre of the group, pushing past people and looked up to where Stiles was rushing. It took a second for her to understand what she was seeing and that second was all that it took for the patient to jump. A gasp ran through the crowd and the riddle once more ran through her mind.

" **I'm part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean yet still remain dry. What am I?"**

"Its shadow." Olivia once again mumbled the answer, looking at the hanging body and feeling the general panic creep up on her too. Looking to the side where Stiles was, she found him looking down and it seemed that he was looking to the edge of the crowd. Following his stare, but before that noting how scared he looked, Olivia found the space empty. Looking back over to him she wondered that maybe she was wrong, and he was looking at someone, but there was barely any time to dwell on that.

Nurses and supervisors started rushing patients back to the rooms, but when one came to Olivia, she quickly explained that she would walk herself and that they didn't need to pull her there. Making her way towards the stairs, she tried ignoring the almost deafening sound of thoughts, trying to pretend that she was fine, but every time she was close to someone, their thoughts seemed to be screamed at her. It was a jumbled mess, where words mixed and created noise and not sentences. Nothing made sense and it was making her jumpy.

Olivia was being led right after Stiles, climbing the stairs quickly and hoping to reach the solitude of her room and bask in silence. Unfortunate the closer she got to Stiles, the louder his thoughts were. But once she listened in, she understood that it wasn't Stiles' thoughts she was hearing, and they were coming from everywhere around and not just from him.

The voice was the same that voiced the first riddle and it seemed to echo in her head, but it wasn't directed to her and from the way Stiles' shoulders were tensed, she knew that he heard it too.

" **Let me in, Stiles."**

* * *

 **A/N: Ok, I haven't updated "Running Shadows" yet, but I had this idea in my head for quite a while and decided – what the hell? So here is "Voices", it begins on season 3 episode 20. This is going to be a lot different than "Running Shadows".**

 **I'll repeat what I had said in the beginning – the bold text is someone's thoughts.**

 **Another thing – I'm going to be playing with how Malia's character will develop because honestly it was too sudden in the show. It's going to be a long journey for her, just like for every other character. And I have to admit that I'm not a fan of Stalia, so it won't happen here, and just like in the "Running Shadows" the ocxStiles relationship will be a slow burn.**

 **English also isn't my native tongue, so forgive me my mistakes.**

 **I hope you liked it and can't wait to hear what you've thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 2

Olivia watched Stiles' back when he was led to his room, which appeared to be the same one as Oliver's. At a certain point he had begun asking to call someone, but unfortunately the rules were that after a suicide the phones were turned off for twenty four hours. It was actually a really questionable rule and everyone knew it, but nobody did anything. The rules in Eichen House were strict and they had been set a long time ago and nobody even considered changing anything, so there was no point in fighting.

Olivia walked past Stiles when two male nurses were trying to push him inside the room while he was struggling. For a second she met his eyes, but then the cold voice chanting for Stiles to let him in became louder and she turned away, quickening her pace to her room. The two nurses behind her rushed after her, probably thinking that she was trying to escape, even if there was nowhere to run. Only when she was a few steps away from her room did Olivia slowed down and allowed the nurses to catch up with her fully. While one of the nurses stopped by Olivia's side, the other one walked to the door and slowly unlocked the door, pulling it open. Olivia didn't need anyone to tell her to get in because she craved the solitude of her room, since it was the only place where she was ever truly alone.

The nurses left quickly, but before locking the door they informed her that someone was going to bring her meds soon. The problem was that Olivia didn't want to drink the sleeping pill that evening. No, she needed to think. She had to think over everything that had happened that day. It was too strange to pass up as just a crazy coincident and somehow she believed it to be connected with the supernatural. So she needed a plan to fool the nurse that was going to deliver the meds. If that turned out to be Brunski, she was royally fucked because there was no way to fool him. Brunski was the cruelest of everyone and he was responsible for all of the other nurses. Olivia had listened to his thoughts several times and it always made her feel scared. He always seemed to think about what he could do to other patients, how he could make them suffer.

In the end Olivia hoped that Brunski wasn't going to be the one to hand out the meds. Any other was ok, they were nice and friendly, it would be easy to fool them. Some of them didn't even check underneath the tongue after watching the patient taking the meds. They preferred to "trust" the patients, which was crazy. That was one of the reasons why so many of the inmates had managed to commit suicide with the drugs they had managed to hide away from the nurses.

Settling down on her bed, Olivia glanced through the bars that were set outside of her window and saw a dark sky. It had been so long since she had seen the night sky not through the bars that even the idea of doing it felt weird. She couldn't believe that she was leaving in a couple of days, that the nightmare was finally over, and she was soon going to be free. No more group therapy, no sessions with doctor Lewis and no more crazies. Soon she wouldn't hear their mad thoughts, forcing their way into her head, she wouldn't hear the painful wails that came from the basement sector, the one that held all of the supernatural creatures.

Olivia had known about that part of the Eichen House from the moment she had entered the building. Something in this place made her concentration waver from the very first second and she had heard them. Some of the patients there didn't even think with words and after a few days she managed to figure out what exactly they kept in that sector. It wasn't easy to get that information, but she listened closely to the right people and finally figured it out. Doctor Fenris was the head doctor of that sector and Olivia had a chance to listen in to his thoughts several times and he spent a good amount of his free time just thinking about the creatures that were staying there. He never thought about what he was doing to them there, like he knew that someone was listening, as if he knew that he couldn't hide the "who", but could keep the "why".

Her door was unlocked, and Olivia instantly rose from her bed, standing straight in front of the metal door, waiting. Slowly the heavy door was pushed open and two nurses entered, neither of them was Brunski luckily. First of them was a male nurse and he was holding the door open for the petite woman to enter after him. The female nurse offered a smile to Olivia when she handed over a small plastic cup with three different pills and a small bottle of water. Olivia first swallowed the vitamins pill, washing it with a little bit of water, before taking the pill that was supposed to keep her calm, again swallowing it down with just a little bit of water. Then it was the time for the sleeping pill. Quickly glancing to the nurses Olivia saw them both watching her, but they were looking closely, like they were inspecting her to be dishonest while drinking the meds.

After taking in a deep breath Olivia took the last pill from the small cup and instantly handed the useless plastic cup back. She then carefully placed the pill on her tongue and took a deep gulp of water, not swallowing it instantly. Instead she used the amount of water in her mouth as a distraction while she used her tongue to push the pill between her lower lip and gums. Only then she swallowed the water and took another, smaller sip from the bottle looking at the nurses.

"Good job." The female nurse smiled and took the water bottle from her. "Now settle down, the lights are going to be turned off in a couple of minutes. Good night." With another smile the female nurse rushed the male one out of Olivia's room and then the doors were locked once again.

Left alone Olivia sighed deeply and then spit out the pill onto her palm and then walked back to her bed. She settled down once again and put the pill on the bedside table on a small plastic plate. She knew that she only had to wait for about ten more minutes until the halls were going to be cleared and then she would be safe. Until then she had to stay quiet which meant no moving around.

Kicking off her slippers she raised her legs on her bed and hugged them to her body. She needed to think over everything that had happened that day in order to make out what exactly felt off, apart from Stiles' arrival. Because she still considered that maybe something had happened that day that she hadn't paid a lot of thought before, that pushed someone to suicide. Maybe she had heard something that she didn't pay attention to? Maybe she saw something happening? Maybe…

Shaking her head Olivia started whispering to herself what had happened that day from the moment the doors were unlocked. "Eight am – doors are unlocked, showers. Nine am – breakfast; ten – free time, outside time. At twelve there was a group session with Miss Morrell, at one - lunch then free time again. Dinner at six. At seven session with Doctor Lewis and then Stiles came, I went to the library, met Malia. Around eight thirty the suicide." She mumbled and frowned. The time table wasn't going to help. She needed to get deeper. Olivia leaned her forehead to her knees and closed her eyes, going through the whole day she looked for anything weird or suspicious, but there was nothing. It was one of the calmest days, but everything changed at the evening and she could only pin it to Stiles' arrival.

It was crazy thinking that Stiles was responsible for the suicide, it was wrong to think that. But… the other voice that she had heard in his head, the same voice that asked the riddles. It was the same voice every time except once, Olivia figured. The voice in her head was different when the commotion began and she heard the riddle for the first time.

"I'm part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean yet still remain dry. What am I?" Olivia murmured to herself and then lifted her head up again, only then noticing that the lights had been turned off. Not bothering to think about how she had missed that, she thought over the riddle again. Both times she had heard a riddle that day, the answer was a shadow. She knew those riddles, she had always enjoyed crosswords and word games, and her father was especially good with riddles and continuously told her them. But those two riddles were weird, something was off about them.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What?" She said another riddle and shuddered moments later. She remembered the voice that spoke that riddle, it was connected to Stiles' mind somehow. But then why did she heard it when the patient committed the suicide? Why did she hear it afterwards commanding Stiles to let him in?

Everything was so confusing to her, but she wasn't going to just give up. Oh no, she was determined to get to the bottom of everything even if it meant talking to Stiles and admitting to him that she had read his thoughts. She couldn't help herself, it was bugging her too much and that strange voice was making her skin crawl. There was no question about the owner of the voice being bad, but then who was the owner? Was it that Nogitsune? Stiles did mention it… him or whatever. He had panicked about her knowing about the Nogitsune, so maybe it was connected somehow?

Olivia thought back to two week ago when she was still out in the open world, she thought back to the last time she had seen Stiles and his friends. Olivia remembered noticing how a few of them started behaving weirdly, being extra jumpy. It was Allison, Scott and Stiles that were acting off, but back then she herself was not fully normal. Maybe they were acting weirdly because of the aftermath with their last English teacher who turned out to be a dark druid, who was sacrificing people for the Nemeton? Whatever the hell was the Nemeton?

Olivia was glad that there was no one to read her thoughts because then she would have been forced to stay in Eichen permanently.

Sighing deeply again Olivia glanced to the sleeping pill and considered taking it, just so she would get a chance to sleep and get her energy back. She knew that it was probably a good idea, considering that she was going to need her powers intact when she was going to talk to Stiles, so she reached for it and then swallowed the small pill without any water. Laying down on her bed and covering herself with the comforter, Olivia closed her eyes and hoped for no nightmares to torture her.

* * *

The water was lukewarm, running down Olivia's body. All of her muscled were tense and she didn't feel rested at all. The previous night had turned out to be horrible, the nightmares of her father's death and weird riddles torturing her until the early hours of the morning. And even if she was tired, her mental state felt better. She didn't constantly had to keep voices away and it was at least some positivity.

Olivia bathed quickly and then dressed in her usual black leggings and then pulled on a long sweater. She wasn't going to risk with having to relive someone's whole life again. When she walked out of the bathroom her hair was still a bit wet, falling down her back, but she didn't care. Once she turned down the corner to go and have breakfast, she saw Stiles and Oliver walking in front of her. They were a couple of steps ahead and she considered waiting until after breakfast to confront Stiles, but then decided that she had already waited long enough.

"Stilinski!" Olivia called out, instantly seeing how Stiles tensed and stopped walking. He didn't turn to face her, but Oliver did, immediately smiling over to her and waving wildly.

"Livy! Hey." Oliver greeted her once she was close enough and she offered him a small smile. "Do you know Stiles?" he then asked, glancing from his companion to her.

"Kind of." Olivia offered and glanced at Oliver with kindness. "Olli, can you be a doll and let me talk to Stiles? Go have breakfast and he'll meet you later, ok?" She smiled at him and felt a little bit guilty for using him, when Oliver was just an innocent kid.

Oliver shot a quick look to Stiles, but the other guy was staring straight in front of him, clenching his fists, so Oliver looked back to Olivia. "Okay. I'll see you outside?" He asked her hopefully and she nodded. Happy with her answer Oliver walked away leaving the two teens standing alone in the hall with a heavy silence surrounding them.

Olivia considered waiting for Stiles to break, to fill the silence with his voice, but then she decided that it was useless. Taking a few steps forward she turned around and looked straight at him, meeting his tired eyes. "Bad night?" She questioned, her voice holding no emotions and Stiles nodded courtly.

"I can't sleep without my pillow." He explained, but nothing about his stance changed. He was just as tense as before and she knew that he suspected something. "You wanted to talk to me about something?" Stiles asked after a few seconds and Olivia nodded, but then they heard others walking towards them.

"Follow me." Olivia commanded to him and turned to lead them to the stairs. She didn't even check if he was following her because she heard him right behind her. While walking towards the stairs she considered checking his thoughts and then decided that it was a good idea to do so. Either way she was going to confront him about the previous night, she needed to have some kind of advantage.

" **She know something, she really does. But what? What would she want to talk to me about? Maybe it is just about what happened last night? Yes, that must be it. So just stay calm, Stiles. She knows nothing, there is nothing to worry about."**

While climbing downstairs both of them seemed to be glancing up to the place where the body hung the previous night, but there was nothing. The workers in Eichen House were good with cleaning up, their efficiency was due to the fact of how many times they had had to do it and it was honestly disturbing. When your staff is superbly efficient with dealing with the victims of suicide, then you have a big problem on your hands.

Olivia led Stiles towards the library, where she knew was going to be empty. Barely any of the patients ever missed breakfast and she knew that no one would look for them if they didn't show up there. They walked in the library and the nurse there offered them a quick confused look, but when she saw Olivia, she simply shrugged and looked back down to her book. It wasn't unusual for Olivia to spend a lot of time in the library and she stopped questioning the younger girl a long time ago.

The two teens made their way towards the last isle and then Olivia turned to the side, walking to the end of the shelf. Only when she reached the pile of books, that she had seen last night, did she turn around to face confused Stiles. Pulling on the ends of her sweater sleeves, she crossed her hands on her chest and gave Stiles a quick once over, making him move nervously in his spot.

"Ok," Olivia finally broke the silence, keeping her voice low. "Tell me, what the hell is going on?"

"W-what do you mean?" Stiles questioned her, frowning when she rolled her eyes.

"The Nogitsune? What the hell is about him, or it, or whatever that is? Just tell me what is going on and why riddles?" She voiced the questions that had been nagging her ever since the previous night. When Olivia looked at Stiles' face, she saw complete shock there. Stiles was looking at her like she was a ghost, he even took a step away from her, but then shook his head and hardened his stare.

"How do you know about this?" he took a step forward, once again squeezing his fists. "How do you know about this?" He repeated when she didn't answer and Olivia took a deep breath.

"I've heard it." She mumbled.

"Where?" he demanded and she looked away.

"In your head." Stiles froze in his spot, his muscles were so tense that his hands started shaking.

" **I can't believe this. She is probably crazy, there is no way how she could've heard about it in my head. There is simply no way. She must be crazy. Hell maybe I'm finally losing it and she is not even real. This wouldn't be the first time when my head makes me see things that aren't actually there. Yes, Stiles, this is another trick of the Nogitsune."**

"I'm not your imagination. And I'm not crazy. You, on the other hand, could as well be, since you like talking to yourself quite a lot." Olivia snapped and Stiles' eyes widened. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying and failing to form the words to voice his thoughts. "Yes, Stiles. I was serious. I can hear thoughts. I had been able to do it ever since I was a kid. And I know about you and your friends dealing with some shit like the kanima and the alphas. I know that our ex English teacher turned out to be a dark druid and I know that Jackson was the killer lizard before dying and turning into a werewolf." Olivia rushed the words out and saw how Stiles stared at her. And maybe the confusion was gone from his face, but he was still as tense as he had been when she told him that she could read minds. "So, can you now offer me an explanation about the things that I've been hearing? Meaning the Nogitsune and the riddles."

Slowly Stiles leaned his back to the wall and slid down to the ground. He leaned his elbows on his bent knees and buried his head in his hands. Olivia allowed him some time to calm himself, but when he failed to say or do something after a couple of minutes, she slightly awkwardly kneeled next to him and considered placing her hand on his, but then changed her thought.

"Listen, Stiles." She whispered calmly and he turned his head the slightest bit towards her. "I just want to know if you are ok." She admitted and he slowly raised his head up to meet her eyes. "If honestly, I'm feeling a bit guilty for never helping you and your friends when you had to deal with all of those… things." Olivia cringed at her own word choice, but decided not to fuss over it too much. "But right now, when I know that there is something wrong and that maybe I can help you, I feel like I owe it to you."

Olivia didn't look away from his honey brown eyes, keeping their gaze strong. With her every word Stiles was relaxing more and more until he sat with his legs in front of him, no longer tensed and his whole attention was on her. He saw that her eyes shone with honesty and he instantly remembered all those times when he passed her in the hall back in the Beacon Hills high school and she would offer him a smile because that was how she behaved. Stiles remembered Olivia as a closed off, but a nice person. She always used to be so put together and he felt like she might have been nice enough to smile to him, but she was most certainly unapproachable. Or maybe her friends made her look like that. But at that moment, looking at her face free of make-up, her still slightly damp dark brown hair framing her face and her looking at him with honestly shining in her eyes, Stiles believed her every word.

"The Nogitsune is a dark fox spirit possessing me."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and I can't wait to hear what you've thought of this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 3

"The Nogitsune is a dark fox spirit possessing me." About five minutes had passed after Stiles had spoken out, but Olivia was still staring at him like she was waiting for him to suddenly admit that he was joking. Because dark fox spirits were something that she hadn't seen coming. Like at all. Olivia could've believed about a kanima, alphas and hell even dark druids. But a dark fox spirit possessing a teenager? That was a bit farfetched for her.

"You," Olivia finally began, but then shut up again, looking down to her hands. Stiles watched her closely, waiting for some kind of reaction. He hoped that she would believe him because he wasn't sure how he was supposed to deal with someone like her, thinking that he was insane. Olivia was the only person in Eichen that he knew, she was someone from his normal life, someone that could make him believe that everything could go back to normal. When he saw her shoulder's shaking, he tensed instantly, worrying that she was crying.

Stiles wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, but then he'd settled on placing his hand on her shoulder. "Olivia?" He whispered her name and she lifted her head, meeting his eyes. Except she wasn't crying like Stiles had feared. Oh no, she was biting her bottom lip hard, trying to control her laughs.

"I'm sorry." She choked out between giggles. "This is horrible and not funny, and I should not be laughing." She breathed out, getting her laughs under control and brushing her hands through her long hair. "Ok, I'm good." She stated, and Stiles removed his hand from her shoulder.

"You sure?" He questioned her, and she nodded instantly.

"Yes, I'm great. I have no idea why I've reacted that way. We're from Beacon Hills, I have no idea why evil fox spirits still seem like a work of fiction to me." Olivia said with her face straight, looking right at Stiles and he nodded slowly to her. They stared at each other for a few silent seconds, but then both seemed to crack and began laughing. Unfortunately, that didn't last long because Olivia shushed him, when she had managed to get her laughing under control once more. "We probably should keep quiet to not get in trouble."

"That's probably a good idea." Stiles agreed and pulled his legs towards himself to rest his hands on his knees.

"So," Olivia cleared her throat. "What can you tell me about the Nogitsune?" she asked seriously, and Stiles sighed deeply.

"It's a bit complicated." He admitted, looking down. He dreaded telling her anything that he had done while under control, but he now knew that she had no problems finding those things out by listening to his thoughts. So, there wasn't a real reason for him to lie. "When Miss Blake turned out to be the dark druid, she kidnapped my dad, Scott's mom and Allison's father. To save them, the three of us decided to sacrifice ourselves instead of them and Deaton helped us."

"Wait." Olivia stopped him from continuing. "Deaton is a part of this world?" she frowned, and Stiles nodded. "I knew that there was something off about him. Every time I had to take my cat to be checked out, I remember thinking that there was something off about him. Just like with his thoughts." She mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…" Olivia trailed off and settled next to Stiles, their shoulders almost touching. "Sometimes he wasn't thinking in any of the languages that I could recognize. Now thinking about it, I have the same problem with Miss Morrell." Turning her head to meet Stiles' eyes, she shrugged and then nodded for him to continue talking.

"If it helps, Morrell and Deaton are related." He offered, and Olivia's eyes widened. "Yeah, it was a bit of a shocker to me too." Stiles smiled lightly, and Olivia pursed her lips, rolling her eyes lightly. "But going back to the story, Deaton said that he would be able to bring us back to life after we sacrificed ourselves, but it wouldn't be without any consequences. He warned us that there would be darkness around our hearts for the rest of our lives."

"Well that's depressing." Olivia mumbled, and Stiles nodded.

"The sacrifice was going to happen with us merging under water of-" Stiles began, but Olivia cut him off, making him look at her questionably.

"Ice water baths?" Olivia guessed, and Stiles nodded slowly. She saw the confusion in his eyes and continued explaining how she knew that. "Last night when you grabbed my hands, we had skin on skin contact. And because I was already exhausted, I didn't have enough energy to block my powers. So, I ended up seeing your life in flashes. Well yours and a part of who I guess is the Nogitsune."

"So, you saw the ice baths?"

"Yes. But then I saw the three of you standing around a big tree stump." She frowned once again and looked questionably at Stiles.

"That's the Nemeton. It is like this magical thing that we've activated that night which is like a beacon to everything supernatural." Stiles watched how Olivia shot him a sceptical look before sighing deeply and shaking her head lightly.

"I won't even pretend to understand. Now, can we go back to the Nogitsune?" She requested, and Stiles offered her a small smile.

"Ok, back to the Nogitsune. I guess that that moment was when the Nogitsune got into me. And long story short, it had managed to take over me a few times already." He looked away from Olivia, dreading his next words, but he had to say it. "And while he was controlling me, we managed to do some horrible stuff. Some people even died because of me." He whispered and closed his eyes, anticipating Olivia's reaction. He was so sure that she was going to be frightened by him, he expected her to revolt away from him and run as far as she could, but he didn't hear her move even an inch. Opening his eyes again Stiles looked over to her and found her watching him closely with concern in her eyes. When she noticed him watching her, she smiled at him and placed her hand on his.

When Olivia heard him talking about what the Nogitsune had done while possessing him, she saw how bad he felt about it. How much he blamed himself. From the way he was speaking and what he was thinking, she knew that he was feeling guilty and that he feared what she was going to think about it. So, when he closed his eyes, waiting for her to leave, she decided to help him. That was the moment when she had decided that she wasn't going to continue listening and doing nothing. No, she was going to do her best in helping him get rid of the Nogitsune.

When he finally looked back to her, she took in a deep breath, willing herself to stay in control, and placed her hand on his. When at the first skin on skin contact she didn't feel any of his memories coming to her, she allowed herself to squeeze his hand lightly and he squeezed back, a grateful look appearing on his face.

"Thank you for understanding." He whispered.

"There is nothing to understand. It wasn't you. You didn't hurt those people." She told him and when he opened his mouth again to most likely argue, she spoke first. "No, Stiles. That wasn't you." Her voice sounded strong and Stiles nodded, believing her. "Good." She nodded when she saw that he seemed to take her words in and relaxed in her seat once again.

They stayed silent for a while and then Olivia noticed the slight commotion in the library. The breakfast was most likely almost over and the two of them probably had to go and grab something to eat. When she told that to Stiles, he agreed, and both stood up from the ground and straightened their clothes. Olivia was the first to turn and start walking towards the main area of the library, but Stiles still had a question of his own. Reaching forward he grabbed her wrist and she turned, meeting his eyes.

"You said that last night you saw his thoughts too. What did you see?" When Olivia looked away from him, Stiles knew that it was nothing good. But he was determined to know, and he believed that Olivia was going to tell him without any further encouragement.

"Well," she began and cringed at how week her voice sounded. Clearing her throat, she tried again. "I didn't see anything in particular. It was more about feeling the fear and chaos. And then I've heard a riddle." She admitted, and Stiles frowned. "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"

Before Olivia had her chance to answer the riddle herself, Stiles spoke out. "A shadow." He mumbled and then remembered how she answered the same that exact night. "You knew the answer to it." Stiles met her eyes and she nodded. "How?"

"My dad liked riddles and he got me interested too." Olivia admitted and saw how Stiles tensed. She knew that next he was going to apologize for her father's death, but she didn't need or want it. She was fine, and the sooner people stopped treating her like a broken doll the better. "Come on, we have to get to the cafeteria."

* * *

"Where are you going?" Oliver questioned while he and Olivia followed Stiles. Stiles was walking determinedly through the outside area like he was looking for something and in Olivia's head it was probably best for him to answer Oliver because Stiles most likely didn't know where anything was in the Eichen House.

"Okay, I know that I've said that there is the whole 72 hours thing, but I really need to use the phone. This place isn't safe for me or anyone." Stiles explained urgently and turned down the corner, spotting a phone booth further away.

"If that is about the accident, that had happened last night, that has been taken care off." Oliver pointed out and Stiles shot him a questioning look.

"Did you really refer to what happened last night as an accident?" Stiles questioned him, and Oliver looked away, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Hey, you'd be surprised how many accidents like that occur here, ok?" Olivia spoke up and Stiles glanced at her with a shocked expression on his face. "This place isn't the safest facility, but no one can do anything." She pointed out and Stiles raked his fingers through his hair.

"That is why I need to call." They were close to the phone booth, but it was taken, so Stiles slowed his pace. "Ok, I need to call Scott, or dad, or – what the hell – even Derek could help me at this point." Stiles groaned, and Olivia grabbed the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Well then tough luck, the phones are off. They always turn them off after a suicide." She told him, and Stiles brushed his hands down his face, groaning silently.

"For how long?" He questioned without removing the hands from his face.

"24 hours." Oliver mumbled, and Stiles shot him a short look before glancing back to the phone booth that was still taken, but their group was close enough to hear what the girl there was speaking.

"Then what about this?" He motioned to the girl and before Olivia had a chance to answer, Oliver spoke up.

"Oh, that is Meredith. She is crazy." He shrugged, and Olivia shot him a cold glare and he offered her an apologetic smile and then coughed wildly, making Olivia to take a step away from him.

Stiles shot another questioning look to her, but she shrugged. "I'm a bit germophobic. I really don't want to get sick." She cringed when Oliver continued coughing, but then she heard what Meredith was speaking and took a subconscious step closer.

"No, I think you are wrong." Meredith mumbled, and Olivia cocked her head to the side. The other woman's body language showed how scared she was, and Olivia remembered reading her mind several times and hearing really odd things. Lowering her guard, she took another step closer, pulling her hand away when Stiles reached for her, and listened. **"It is happening, I can't believe that it is happening."** Her mind was a bit of a mess, like there were too many thoughts running through at the same time and Olivia needed to concentrate really hard to hear something clearly. "I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story." Meredith continued speaking and Olivia continued listening. **"Oh god, she is listening. She is listening to me again. He is going to be so mad with me. Oh god no."** Frowning even more, Olivia shot a quick look to Stiles, but he was listening to what Meredith was actually saying. "I really think they should know. Yes, I do." It started to look like she was arguing with herself, or with whoever she thought that she was talking, so Olivia hoped that in Meredith's mind she would find some more answers. **"She needs to stop listening. If he finds out that she had heard me, or him, he will come after her. She needs to stop. She needs to stop!"** It felt like someone was screaming right to Olivia's mind and she instantly stepped back, covering her ears with her hands, but before that she managed to hear the last words Meredith had spoken. "One of them is standing right behind me."

The screaming became louder and she closed her eyes, trying to build up her walls once again, but it was turning out to be more difficult than she had expected. Olivia's back connected to the wall and she fell to the ground, still squeezing her eyes shut. She barely heard Stiles' voice, she didn't understand a word he had spoken. The scream was ringing in her head for a few more minutes, but then it suddenly stopped, and she breathed in deeply, opening her eyes instantly. Stiles was right in front of her, his eyes shone with worry and he was watching her closely. Slowly Olivia removed her hands from her ears and looked around. The only voices she heard were the ones that were spoken loudly, and it made her relax.

"Olivia?" Stiles questioned carefully, and she met his honey brown eyes again.

"I'm fine." She breathed out and then looked over to Oliver, who was watching everything with a scared expression. "I'm fine." She said louder and then met Stiles eyes again. "She knew I was listening." Olivia whispered, and he frowned, but before he had a chance to ask anything else, Malia made her way over to them.

"What happened to you?" Malia demanded, casting one look to Olivia and only then looking to her companions. When Malia looked over to Stiles, she instantly tensed and took a step back, her hands held in tight fists.

"Malia?" Stiles questioned and rose to stand in his full height. Olivia saw how angry Malia was, but Stiles seemed to be oblivious to that. He took one step closer to the other girl and before Olivia had a chance to stop either one of them, Malia punched him.

Stiles instantly tumbled down and the nurses from around rushed in, pulling Malia away. Olivia moved closer to Stiles, trying to see if he was ok, but he seemed to be too concentrated looking down through the bars in the ground. Before she had a chance to say something, Olivia felt two strong hands grabbing her from behind and pulling her away, while another worker grabbed Stiles and pulled him in a standing position. Olivia didn't even try to struggle against the hold that one of the workers had over her, but different things could've been said about both Stiles and Malia. While Stiles was repeating the he hadn't done anything, Malia was struggling against her hold and was growling at Brunski.

"Behave, Malia. You wouldn't want to be transferred to the closed unit." Brunski taunted and Malia's eyes widened with fear. She shot a quick look of fear towards Olivia and the other girl mouthed "Stay calm" to her and Malia nodded slightly. Looking back to Brunski she stopped struggling and then lowered her head down. A satisfied smirk stretched over Brunski's lips and he looked at Stiles and then at Olivia. "Miss Boyer," He began and then took a step closer to her. "Are you making trouble a few days before leaving? Because trust me, I would be more than happy to keep you around for a bit longer." He hissed, getting too close for Olivia's comfort and she turned her face away from him.

He was going to say something else, but then another voice came, and everyone turned to look at the owner of it. In front of the crowd stood Morrell, watching everything with displeasure. "I want you to release these two kids." She pointed to Stiles and then to Olivia. "And take Malia to her room, I'll see her there in a bit." She demanded and Brunski was ready to argue, but she only hardened her stare and he had nothing else to do, but sigh deeply. With a nod from him both Olivia and Stiles were released and then the guard holding Malia walked away, pulling her with him. Olivia followed them with her eyes until they disappeared and then Brunski chased the crowd away, mumbling profanities under his breath about Morrell.

Olivia was ready to go to Malia's room, to check if the girl was ok, because Malia ended up punching Stiles then only because she went to check up on Olivia. Once again, something to feel guilty about. Olivia had taken a step towards the direction of the hall that would lead her to Malia's room, but then she felt someone grabbing her upper arm and when she glanced through her shoulder, she saw Morrell.

"You and Stiles are coming with me." Morrell commanded and then started walking away from them. Meeting Stiles' confused eyes, Olivia shrugged and together they followed the older woman. The three of them walked silently back into the mental institution and then Morrell led them towards the group therapy room. Stiles was glancing around suspiciously, but Olivia was looking only at Morrell's back. She tried listening in the older woman's head, but she was once again thinking in some weird language that Olivia didn't know, and it was annoying her. There was something seriously off about Morrell, but Olivia wasn't sure what.

"I know." Morrell finally spoke once they stood in the middle of the circle made of chairs. When she received confused looks from both teens, she sighed deeply and placed her hands on her hips. "I know about the Nogitsune, Stiles. Just like I know about your gift, Olivia."

Olivia and Stiles shared a quick look before the younger girl took a step back and took a seat. "Somehow I'm not surprised about it." She mumbled, and Morrell shot her a questioning look before straightening her posture.

"I saw what had happened outside. What did you hear, Olivia?" She questioned the girl and watched how she bit her bottom lip, looking down to her hands. Stiles was looking at Olivia too, interested about what made her react so violently, but he also saw that Olivia looked lost.

"I honestly don't know. Meredith was mumbling nonsenses in her head and then it was like someone was screaming inside of my head." Olivia admitted, raising her head back up and meeting Morrell's eyes.

"Can you recall anything that you've heard?" Morrell pushed further on, taking a small step forward.

"Amm… she was thinking about how I needed to stop listening because if someone specific was to find out, he would come for me." Olivia admitted, and Morrell frowned. "Why? Do you know something about this?" Olivia questioned the older woman, but she only shook her head.

"I don't know for sure, but Meredith isn't crazy." Morrell admitted. "She is something supernatural."

"Why do I have a feeling that you aren't going to tell us what kind of supernatural creature she is?" Stiles questioned, shooting an exasperated look to the woman.

"I won't because of those lines on your back." She pointed out and Olivia then looked to the back of Stiles' neck, just then noticing the dark lines marking his skin.

"What is that?" Olivia asked, standing up and taking a step towards Stiles. He tensed when she got closer and then she stopped, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Fox venom. It keeps the Nogitsune away." Stiles murmured before looking back to Morrell. "What do you know about all of this?"

"It's not about what I know. It is about what both you and he know." She answered, and Stiles frowned. "When you fell, what did you see through the bars?"

Stiles shot a quick look to Olivia, who stood right next to him, before answering. "I saw the basement. I had been there before." He answered, and Morrell nodded.

"Wait. When have you been in the basement?" Olivia questioned, getting both of their attention. While Morrell's face was void of any emotions, Stiles looked just as unsure as when he was telling her about the Nogitsune back in the library.

"I had been sleep-walking for a while. And once the Nogitsune made me think that I had managed to get in the animal trap and I was trapped in the basement." Stiles rubbed his hands together, waiting to see if Olivia was going to believe him and to his relief she did. The two of them turned back to Morrell, finding her watching them closely.

"I know that you've heard him, Olivia." Morrell suddenly spoke and took a step closer to the girl. "It is dangerous for the two of you to be spending time because once the Nogitsune takes over, he will not debate about messing with your head, Olivia." Morrell grabbed Olivia's wrists, holding tight.

"You can't know if the Nogitsune is going to take over." Olivia argued, trying to pull away her hand away, but the other woman only held tighter. Shooting a quick look over to Stiles, she found him watching everything with wide eyes.

"I need to get out of here." Stiles mumbled, finally catching Morrell's attention and giving Olivia the needed chance to pull her hands free. She immediately took a step away from Morrell and the woman walked to stop Stiles from panicking.

"You can't leave. There is nowhere to go." Morrell tried to make Stiles understand, but he was stubborn, and it made her roll her eyes. "Olivia, come here." She commanded, and the girl listened without a question. She walked to stand next to Stiles again and met Morrell's eyes. "Listen in to Stiles' thoughts, listen closely and tell us how loud the Nogitsune is." Morrell instructed and while Stiles looked unsure, Olivia nodded.

Taking in a deep breath Olivia closed her eyes and concentrated on Stiles standing next to her. Lowering the walls, she had around her mind, she allowed both Morrell and Stiles' thoughts to rush into her head and then pushed away the other woman's thoughts. Concentrating on Stiles' voice in her head, she started looking for the other voice that was connected with him. It took a few moments until she found what she was looking. At first the voice was barely a whisper, but the longer she listened, the louder it become, until it was the only thing that she was able to hear.

" **I get bigger each day and get smaller. I say bye to you at night. I am always with you in the morning. What am I?"**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all your favourites, follows and reviews! I'm loving writing this story and you make me want to update every day!**

 **I must admit that this is not going to go for much longer because I have to go back to the university soon and I'm going to have more work. But I'll do my best to update this. I promise.**

 **So here is another chapter and the plot thickens. I hope you liked it and please review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **P.S. if anyone is interested, Olivia's face claim is Maia Mitchell.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 4

Olivia was shaking in her spot. After she had heard the damned riddle, there was a piercing scream, but it appeared to be only in her head. And while she was fighting with herself to push it away, Stiles and Morrell continued fighting, but their voices were too quiet for Olivia to hear. The only clear thing that she heard was the scream. It sounded like a male voice and he was calling out for help. The voice reminded her of someone, but her thoughts were too chaotic to even try and figure it out. She knew that she needed to get out of that room, to get away from both Morrell and Stiles. She had made a mistake, Olivia should've stayed away, like she used to. She should've had pretended to be clueless, to spend the last couple of days in Eichen in silence, without the dark voice that promised only pain and chaos.

Taking a step back Olivia caught both Morrel and Stiles' attention. Both looked at the younger girl and saw how pale she was, how her hands shook, and it was clear that she was struggling. Stiles took a step towards her, ready to question her, but she only tensed when he got close and took another few steps back. He looked at her face and saw remorse there. He frowned, and she started shaking her head, taking another step away.

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I need to leave, there are too many voices here." Olivia rushed her words, taking another few steps back. She didn't want to wait for anyone to say anything, so she turned around and quickly walked towards the door. Once she had left the room, she leaned to the wall and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. The hall was empty, leaving her there alone in silence. Well, almost in silence because soon Olivia caught the sound of Morrell's voice in her head and differently than the last time, it wasn't in some unknown language.

" **You made the right choice by leaving, Olivia. Walking away before things are going to turn to worse is the smart choice. There is no need for you to experience any more death."**

Morrell's words were like a harsh reminder. A reminder that Olivia didn't want or need at the time. She just wanted to escape, to ignore everything and just go home. She just needed some calmness. Pushing herself away from the wall, Olivia walked away with rushed steps and made her way to the library. She needed a distraction, she needed something to make her forget what she had already experienced. She had barely even helped Stiles and she was already in too deep. The things that she had heard, not only mentally, they were scaring her. Fox spirit possessing a teenager? It still sounded surreal for her, but it was true. And was she just going to help and allow things like that to become a part of her daily life? Was she ready to stop pretending that she was just like everyone else?

Making her way to the row of shelves in the back, Olivia didn't pay any attention to any of the patients that were in the library. She only needed to get to her safe corner and get lost for a little bit. Once she had settled on the ground by the pile of books, she grabbed a random one and opened some page in the middle, placing the book on her lap so people would think that she was reading. Olivia stared right at the letters and words on the page without making sense of them, she was too engaged in her thoughts to really read a book. And her head was a mess.

Olivia wasn't sure why she had never decided to help Stiles and his friends before. Maybe it was her mother's warnings that stopped her, or maybe she just didn't want to fully admit that she was different. Ever since she was four and had heard her first thought, Olivia had tried to maintain a normal life. She had friends, wasn't addicted to drugs and smoked rarely, when the tension was just too big. She had found herself a boyfriend that would make her look even more normal. Her father always encouraged her to not use her powers, to separate herself from that part of who she was. He never wanted to deal with any part of the supernatural, he may have even detested the abilities Olivia and her mother had. And Olivia did try to be normal, to not listen in to people's thoughts, she tried to be like everyone else. But still, she wasn't. And the current events were just proving it. Olivia had never been normal, neither were Stiles and his friends. But just because she wasn't normal, it didn't make her a part of their world. She was not cut out to deal with things like the Kanima or alpha pack. And most certainly she couldn't deal with something like the Nogitsune. Especially when it was possessing someone like Stiles.

Olivia was never really friends with him. They were connected through their social medias, but that was all. She was nice and greeted him whenever they passed each other, but they had barely ever had a conversation. Well apart those talks that they had in Eichen. But in the past – there was nothing. They were acquaintance at the best, even if she knew about him more than he knew about her. It was normal for her, she always knew more about people than they knew about her. It was due to a small fact – she knew what they were thinking, which made it extremely difficult for them to lie to her. But with Stiles and his friends, she knew even more. She knew about their crazy plans about their ideas and she knew about the creatures they had faced. Most importantly she knew about their pain, but she never spoke up, she never helped them, deciding to pretend like nothing was going on instead. And she was doing that once again.

"You aren't even reading." Olivia heard a voice and instantly raised her head, meeting Malia's suspicious eyes. "Why are you pretending to be reading when you clearly aren't?" Malia questioned, clearly finding the action weird.

"I was hoping to fool people into leaving me alone." Olivia admitted and closed the book, brushing her fingers through the cover. "Brunski didn't do anything, right?" She questioned Malia and waited for the other girl to answer. Malia simply shrugged and walked towards Olivia, sitting down next to her.

"He tried to restrain me, but then your doctor came and stopped him." Malia explained, continuing to look at Olivia's face closely. "I know that you've said that it is wrong to say it like that, but why do I smell fear and guilt on you?" Malia frowned when Olivia chuckled lightly. "What did I say? Did I word it wrong?"

"No." Olivia shook her head and looked down to the cover of her book. "You didn't word anything wrong. And I am scared, and I do feel guilty." She moved her fingers over the three-masked people on the cover of her book, looking closely at the details on their clothes. "Can I ask you something, Malia?" Olivia questioned without raising her head and Malia grunted in agreement. "Why is it so hard for you to get the normal human behaviour and the norms of the society?"

The silence hung around them for a few moments after Olivia had voiced her question. Olivia didn't want to rush the other girl to answer and she had decided not to listen to her thoughts. Malia needed her privacy and Olivia was going to give it to her. So, while the werecoyote was silent, Olivia continuously trailed her fingers over the cover of the book, following every move with her eyes. Finally, after something like ten minutes, Malia spoke out.

"I know that you had used your powers on me before." Her voice was so blunt that it made Olivia smile. She appreciated the bluntness of Malia, especially when everyone was always so adamant to lie. The truth was refreshing.

"How do you know that?" Olivia asked, moving her fingers to the title of the book, trailing every letter slowly. It was a pretty weird name for a book, a bit bizarre and out there in her opinion. Who would ever think about calling a book _"Dread-_

"You weren't surprised when I told you that I'm a werecoyote. And I know that it isn't due to you being crazy. It is because you have heard it in my head before." Malia said, and Olivia's fingers stilled. "I have also noticed how sometimes you seem lost in your thoughts when we are talking and then suddenly feel really tired. Like you had used up all your energy. After a while I guessed that it was because you were using your powers." Olivia returned to tracing the letters with her fingers, waiting for whatever else Malia was going to say. "Sometimes you flinch in complete silence and I think that you don't like being touched sometimes because it is also due to your powers." Malia finished and waited for Olivia to speak up. She watched how the other girl silently continued tracing the cover of her book, her eyes following her every move.

"That is awfully perceptive of you." Olivia mumbled and shot a quick look, finding Malia watching her with confusion. "I meant observant." She clarified, and the other girl nodded shortly. "How come you are so good at noticing things like that?" Olivia questioned and returned her attention back to her book, finishing tracing the name of it, once again thinking how bizarre it was. _"Dread Doctors"_ most certainly was a weird name for a book, but unfortunately there was no author's name for Olivia to determine if she had read anything from the author.

"You get observant when you spend most of your life as a coyote." Malia mumbled, and Olivia quickly looked over to her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" Olivia blindly put away the book and then turned her body to face Malia fully. She stared intently at the other girl's eyes, waiting for the needed clarification.

"When I was little, I lost control and killed my mother and sister." Malia said, her voice showing her pain. "Then I turned into a coyote and it wasn't until a month ago when Stiles," She spat his name with anger and clenched her fists. "And his other friends forced me turn back to human." Malia lowered her eyes to her hands, her jaw set tight. "Do you have any idea how horrible it is to have your father look at you like he doesn't even recognize you? I don't know what is right, I have no idea how to act when I'm out there, how to talk to people how to be human. They took everything that I knew from me and I can't do anything about it." Malia raised her head once again and Olivia noticed the anger in her eyes. She really didn't know how to console the other girl because she had no idea what it meant to live like an animal for so long to just be turned back to human. Olivia had no words to offer to Malia, but the information that the werecoyote had shared with her, allowed her to finally make sense of Malia. The girl in front of her didn't think like a normal teenager and didn't act like one because she really wasn't. She was something else, something that Olivia didn't know how to call.

Glancing to the clock the hung nearby, Olivia brushed a strand of hair from her face and offered Malia a kind smile. "Your tutor is waiting. You don't want to be late." She told the other girl and waited for her to nod. Slowly Malia stood up from the ground and Olivia joined her. Together they walked away from the last row and then Malia didn't spare another word before walking towards the room where her tutor would be waiting. Left alone Olivia considered going back outside, but she feared that something else would happen then. And once the outside was out from her list of options, she was stuck hanging out inside of the Eichen House.

Making her way out of the library, she turned to go towards the Doctor Lewis' office, hoping that she would be able to push her session with her then, instead of waiting for the evening. Olivia was also feeling like talking, she needed to talk about some of the problems that she was facing at the moment. Of course, leaving the supernatural part out of it. She had managed to reach the middle of the hall, when she suddenly felt really weak. Not physically, but mentally. Like the walls that she had built around her mind were being torn apart. Olivia stopped, looking around, but at first there was nothing unusual. There were the two Jesuses sitting by one table, discussing which one was the real Jesus. The nurses mingled between the patients. The security guard sat in his place, reading a newspaper and some other patients were loitering around, not doing anything. But then she noticed something wrong. The door that led to the stairway to the basement level was ajar. Brunski stood in front of it, his hand on the handle, while the other male nurse was holding the second door with bars, waiting for Brunski to go either way, so he could lock the door.

And that small open space that was there made all the difference. Whatever was down there was messing up with Olivia's control and she started feeling the thoughts creeping up to her slowly.

" **Help me! I don't belong here!"**

" **What is going to happen to me?"**

" **Hungry, always so hungry."**

" **I don't understand how I ended up in here with these abominations. I'm a doctor, an important person. I do not belong here."**

The voices were mingling in Olivia's head, so she closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths. She needed to concentrate and to work everything out. There was no need for panic, it wasn't the first time when she had heard them, and it probably wasn't going to be the last.

Opening her eyes again, Olivia instantly met Brunski's eyes. He was watching her suspiciously, his brows furrowed. It seemed like he _knew_ but it was impossible. There was no way for him to know, no way. The longer Olivia kept the eye contact, the tenser she became. She noticed that Brunski stopped talking with his companion and was instead paying all the attention to her. Slowly he eyed her whole before returning to her eyes and a satisfied smirk stretched over his lips. It was like he knew.

Olivia was frozen in her spot and could only watch how Brunski closed the door, deciding not to get down there, and instead started making his way towards her. His steps were slow, taunting, like he was daring her to walk away. But she couldn't, her body wasn't listening to her. And he was getting closer rapidly.

"Hey, are you ok?" suddenly Olivia heard Stiles' voice and it seemed to wake her up from her shock. Taking in a deep breath she turned around and faced him, noticing his distressed expression.

"No. But we need to move." She whispered urgently and brushed past Stiles, making her way towards the visiting room. She heard someone following her and quickly cast a look through her shoulder and saw that it was Stiles. She noticed Brunski standing where she had been a few moments ago, watching them closely.

Olivia turned her head to look forward once more and continued making her way to the furthest table that would allow them some privacy. Olivia didn't particularly want to talk to Stiles, but if it meant that Brunski was going to leave her alone, she was fine with rushing the confrontation between her and Stiles. In the past day they had quite a few confrontations already and she hoped that it wasn't going to become a thing.

The two of them reached the last table that was the furthest away from any other patient in the room, since there were no visitors. Both sat down on the different sides, facing each other and Olivia felt like it was not going to be just her confronting Stiles.

"What the hell happened there?" Stiles didn't waste any time before asking and Olivia instantly felt like she was going to have to defend herself.

Pulling down the sleeved of her sweater, she suddenly had a wish for a cigarette. It would at least give her some calmness. Pulling her hands closer to her body, Olivia leaned to the back of her chair and met Stiles' questioning eyes. Before she even opened her mouth to answer, she lowered her walls, deciding to listen in.

" **Something is wrong. Something is seriously wrong. Something was happening between her and that guy. Something is more than wrong here, and I need to know. I have to know."**

"There is another level in Eichen." Olivia mumbled, and Stiles was ready to say something else, but Olivia cut him off. "And I'm not talking about the dangerous patients' level." Licking her suddenly dry lips, Olivia cast her eyes down to the table and started trailing the wood patters with her finger. "It's where they keep the supernatural creatures."

The silence fell around them, the silence that was outside the mental noise. There was no quietness in Stiles' head and Olivia heard it all.

" **Supernatural ward? What the hell is going on here? What is wrong with this place?"**

"How do you know it?" Stiles finally asked after a few moments, but Olivia didn't raise her head to meet his eyes.

"I've heard them." She admitted because after everything that she had heard that day not only from Stiles, but also about him, there was no point in pretending. Only when she had said that did she raise her head and met his confused eyes. Once again, he had opened his mouth in order to probably ask something else, but Olivia cut him off again. "No, it is my turn to ask." She demanded and for a second Stiles gaped at her, but then nodded slowly. "And I have two questions. First is – what the hell were you thinking when you forced Malia to turn back to a human?" her voice sounded controlled even if she was so far from being in control. Everything seemed like such a mess, but there was no time to try and figure it all out right then, Olivia had the whole night for that because she had a feeling that her sleepless nights were going to come back soon.

Stiles continuously watched Olivia, but something in his eyes had changed. He didn't look like he was confused anymore. No, the emotion in his eyes was guilt and somehow Olivia had expected it.

"We were trying to help her." Was Stiles' answer and then he lowered his head, looking down to his hands, playing with his fingers. Olivia continued watching him and listening in to his thoughts, but everything confirmed her first thought. He really did feel guilty.

Sighing deeply Olivia leaned forward, placing her hands on the table top and voiced her next question in a calmer voice. "What is Morrell going to do when the Nogitsune takes over?" There were no more "if's", everyone needed to get ready for the "when". Maybe it was because Morrell was so sure that it was going to happen that it transferred to Olivia too, or maybe it was just the fact that she had finally admitted to herself that something like that was happening around her and she was already involved. There was no way out anymore and in a way it was disturbingly comforting to Olivia.

Stiles raised his head and met Olivia's cold eyes. His whiskey brown eyes showed his surrender and Olivia knew that whatever was going to leave his mouth next was not going to be good.

"Once the venom wears off and the Nogitsune takes over, Morrell is going to kill me."

* * *

 **A/N: It has been a while… I'm sorry, the university is killing me. I have sooo much work… and if honestly the only reason this chapter is reaching you is because I managed to find some inspiration (let's all thank Halsey for releasing her album, which provided the needed music to write this chapter (and I really recommend listening to the album "Badlands", it's a killer)).**

 **Ok, so some problems arose in this chapter, the plot thickens even more. I'd really love to hear your thoughts about it and who knows, your reviews could give me the needed inspiration to write quicker and update soon!**

 **Oh, and I can't wait to write the confrontation between Brunski and Olivia. It's going to be awesome, trust me on that.**

 **To those who are waiting for the update of "Running Shadows" – no promises when, I'm swamped with work, but I'll try to do my best.**

 **Also, this story is easier to update because the chapters are shorter and most of the characters are already where I need them to be (aka messed up)**

 **So, I hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading! Oh, and remember to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 5

"Once the venom wears off and the Nogitsune takes over, Morrell is going to kill me."

Olivia stared at Stiles, confused by his calmness. It was like he had made his peace with the fact that their school's guidance counsellor, who somehow managed to land herself a place in Eichen House, was going to kill him. But that mustn't be true, because then it would've meant that he actually was crazy.

"I'm going to guess that you are still processing that information because nobody, and I'll repeat that, nobody would be so calm while talking about their upcoming death. Especially when it is done by the hands of your guidance counsellor." Olivia snapped, but Stiles simply lowered his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Oh my god, you really are crazy." She added and leaned back to her chair. "Maybe it is good that you are here. Maybe this is where you should be, since you are pretty much a nut job."

Stiles shot her a glare, but it didn't affect her. It only pushed her to further voicing her opinion. "You know, it is pretty ridiculous how I'm still sane when I'm surrounded with killer coyotes and guys possessed by evil foxes, who are willing to sacrifice their lives. It really is ridiculous." She laughed bitterly and then met Stiles eyes. "You know, maybe you and Malia should stick together here. You know, a girl who had spent a better part of her life as a wild animal and a person with two minds – one which is a serial killer fox and another, a fucking stupidly heroic teenager." She once again leaned forward, placing her hands on the table and leaning on her elbows. "That would be one bizarre team. To hell with it, once I'm going to finish proceeding the fact that Malia had killed her sister and her mother when she was a kid, before transforming into an animal and then running around the Beacon Hills woods for years, I might even think a name for your team. Murderous and fucking crazy has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"You don't understand." Stiles shot back to Olivia and she once again laughed bitterly.

"Are you sure that it's me who doesn't understand?" She questioned, and Stiles frowned. "You are willing to let our guidance counsellor, who apparently is qualified enough to get a job in Eichen, who also is a whatever type of supernatural and is a bit psychotic, to kill you. You, who is possessed by an evil spirit-"

"Who will kill a lot of people once he takes over my body." Stiles hissed, cutting Olivia off, but she didn't pay a lot of attention to that.

"Then maybe try thinking about the ways how you can get the freak out of you? Or maybe try fighting it?" Olivia suggested, making Stiles to glare at her. "But don't just give up and be all angsty and shit. Because this whole hero thing, where you are all "kill me before I kill you"? I don't fucking buy it." She spat at him and only then noticed how tense Stiles was, how he was squeezing his hands into fists, how his body shook from the tension.

"Why do you even bother now?" Stiles asked, his voice sounding cold and low. "You never bothered before. You lived your life, pretending that you knew nothing, when you actually knew everything." He shot back to her and Olivia looked away from his face for a moment, instead concentrating on the clock on the wall.

"I never helped before because I didn't want my life to turn out to be like this." She met his eyes again, her voice dropping low. "Because this whole mess? I don't need it, I don't want it. I never wanted this life, to be involved with things like these. Evil spirits, coyote girls who kill their families, alphas, kanima… it is all crazy." Olivia let out a breathy laugh and leaned her head on her hands. "Because now I'm starting to question whether I'm really sane. Because maybe this is all just a hallucination of my sleep deprivation." Lifting her head once more, she met Stiles' brown eyes once again, but what she saw in them was the same thing as when he told her about Morrell's plan. And it made her angry. "And you know what, Stiles? Now I see that I was right to stay away. I will not try to help you, since what's the point." She pushed her chair back and stood up. Olivia didn't offer another look to Stiles, she just walked away from their table and passed the nurse who had walked into the room to inform that it was the lunch time.

Olivia was one of the first people in the cafeteria. She was also one of the first to get her food and it gave her a chance to find a seat as far away from everybody as she could. She didn't want to have to spend time with Malia that lunch, or Oliver in the matter of fact. She needed to be alone, to just have some calm, so she could get herself together, so she could distance herself once more. Supernatural wasn't her life, she was not a part of that world. She was normal, simply being treated for her insomnia. She was completely normal, ordinary and things like werewolves and evil spirits didn't exist in her world.

"Don't worry, my child." Olivia suddenly heard a voice besides her and her head snapped to that direction, finding a guy, who was maybe in his late twenties, sitting next to her and playing with his food. He wasn't even looking at her, his whole concentration was on his food, but since the other patients that sat by the table were further away, Olivia had an idea that he was talking to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked calmly, and the guy turned his head, facing her.

"I came back to save you all. I'm your saviour, the God's son." He whispered, and Olivia instantly felt a shiver running down her back. Another Jesus. Pushing her plate to the side and then sitting down on another chair, so there was a vacant space between her and the Jesus, Olivia pushed her hair to the side, to create a type of a curtain to shield herself from the Jesus. She was in no mood to deal with someone that crazy, that day she had experienced plenty of that already.

Olivia placed her chin on her palm, pushing her food around her plate, and she lifted her head up. Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary in the cafeteria, but she had a feeling that somebody was watching her. It took her a while to scan the crowd, but she finally had managed to find the two eyes watching her closely. A pair of brown eyes belonging to, from the first look, a crazy young woman, but who apparently wasn't so crazy, if you believed in Morrell.

Meredith was watching Olivia and it was making the younger girl to feel uncomfortable. She tried to concentrate on her food, but she could still feel Meredith looking. The tension built up in Olivia to the point where she was gripping the spoon in her hand so tightly that her knuckled had turned white. It was unnerving and highly worrying her that Meredith was paying such close attention to her because previously the girl barely paid any mind to Olivia. And not to mention what happened the last time Meredith and Olivia were near each other.

Soon the tension became too much, and Olivia pushed her chair away from the table. She grabbed the tray with her plates and quickly brought it to the kitchen door, leaving it by the window where they took in the dishes. Then she made her way out of the cafeteria, keeping her head down and avoiding anyone's eyes. The feeling of being watched continued until she had finally managed to leave the cafeteria, but even then, there was no peace for her.

"Skipping lunch?" The mocking voice of Brunski reached Olivia and she looked over to him quickly, finding him leaning by the nurses' station. "It is not beneficial to your recovery. Skipping meals might mean that you have more serious problems than we've thought at first and might end up with you staying here for a bit longer." He sneered at her and Olivia instantly tensed, crossing her hands on her chest and taking a step away from him.

"I'm fine. Not really hungry." She mumbled and lowered her head, looking down to the ground.

"Well that's interesting." Brunski said and Olivia looked back up, meeting his eyes. "I remember that you and Stilinski had missed the breakfast. So how come you aren't hungry?" He frowned before straightening his posture and taking a step towards her. "That is really concerning, don't you think?"

"I didn't know that you've been keeping suck close eye to my eating habits." Olivia shot back, and he smirked, placing his hands behind his back.

"Of course I am, Miss Boyer. Here in Eichen we do everything we can to assure the top care for our patients." He took another step towards her and Olivia was ready to retaliate, but then there was a third voice.

"Olivia, is everything ok?"

Spinning on her heel, Olivia met doctor Lewis' eyes and breathed out in relief. "Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you now instead of after the group therapy." Olivia mumbled and waited for the doctor's reaction. At first Doctor Lewis eyed her slowly before casting a quick glance to Brunski, who was still hovering behind Olivia.

"Sure. Let's go to my office." Lewis finally said, and Olivia nodded, quickly falling in step with her doctor and getting away from Brunski.

They were walking in silence until they reached Doctor Lewis' office and the doctor allowed Olivia to enter first. Stepping into the familiar office Olivia instantly moved to sit down on the couch, but the tension in her body was still there. The entire day turned to be horrible and she wasn't sure how to deal with it all. She needed help, but it was hard to get when she couldn't mention the supernatural troubles surrounding her.

"You seem a bit anxious, is something wrong?" Doctor Lewis questioned, and Olivia turned her head to meet the doctor's eyes. Shrugging her shoulders Olivia started playing with her fingers and tried taking in deep breaths to relax, but it wasn't helping. Noticing her patient's distress, doctor Lewis settled in her chair and leaned forward, trying to catch Olivia's eyes. "Did you sleep last night?" She questioned and received a court nod from Olivia. "Did you have nightmares?"

"Yes, no. Maybe. I can't remember." Olivia mumbled and then suddenly stood up, walking to the window and looking through the bars there. "I really need to get out of here. I have to get out of here." She mumbled, continuously playing with her fingers.

"Olivia, sit down please." Doctor Lewis requested, but Olivia simply shook her head and continued looking through the window. "Tell me what's wrong? Why do you need to leave?"

"Because I can't stay here any longer." Olivia whispered and reached forward, gripping the curtains in her fist. "I'm good again, I don't have nightmares, I sleep normally. Can I please be discharged sooner?" She quickly turned around and face her doctor, not seeing any signs of emotion on her face. "Please, I swear, I'm good. I just need to go home. I need to see my mom. Please."

Doctor Lewis watched Olivia with questioning eyes. She saw that something was seriously wrong with her patient, but she also knew that when Olivia was in the mindset like that, there was no way to make her speak. Taking in a deep breath doctor Lewis stood up from her seat and slowly moved towards Olivia. She watched closely how Olivia reacted to every move, but the girl didn't show any signs of fear about the doctor. Taking the last few steps the older woman stood right in front of her patient and reached to make Olivia release the grip she had on the curtains.

"Listen, Olivia, clearly something has happened today. Maybe it was Brunski scaring you, but something did happen. Now, your group therapy session is just a few minutes away, I want you to go there and listen. You don't have to talk or share. Just be there. Then you are going to come here. Straight away, you are coming here, understand? Then we will talk about your release." Doctor Lewis kept the eye contact with Olivia the whole time and waited for the girl to nod with confirmation that she understood the plan before releasing her wrist. "Good, now go and then we will talk." She offered a smile to the younger girl, but didn't get one in return. She watched Olivia walking away the whole time until she disappeared through the door and only then did she return to her seat and picked her notebook up.

Doctor Lewis turned the pages until she had found her notes on Olivia and started reading through them. She had previously had an idea that Olivia wasn't telling her everything, so she decided once again to look through all the notes. Just like she had been doing the past couple of days. Olivia's release day was coming closer and Lewis wasn't sure if the girl was stable enough to be released.

* * *

Olivia sat between two patients that she didn't know at all. She was looking down to her hands, trying to avoid Malia's questioning looks and Stiles' guilt filled eyes. She just needed peace and quiet, that was all. That was why she didn't take her usual seat next to Malia because the werecoyote would've easily noticed her distress. To hell with it, Olivia was sure that the other girl could notice her nerves even if she didn't sit next to her.

Olivia barely paid attention to what Morrell was speaking, she really didn't want to be in the presence of that woman, but she had promised doctor Lewis and if there was even the slightest chance of going home sooner, Olivia was willing to do anything. In all honesty, Olivia was tired of Eichen, she needed to get back to her life, to her usual routine and to just pretend that nothing ever happened. She needed to return to her life and work on her ability to lie to her friends when they were going to ask how was her vocation, because there was no way how Olivia was going to tell them the truth. Eichen House was going to stay in the past, in the shadows of her memories and she was not going to talk about the place again. But for that to be possible, she needed to get out. She had to get out of there.

"Guilt makes me feel sick to my stomach." Olivia heard Malia's words and looked over to her, noticing that the girl was looking at someone in front of her. Following the line of sight, Olivia found that Malia was looking at Stiles, who was continuously rubbing his neck, where the veins from the poison were almost gone. A cruel reminder of what was hiding inside Stiles brought even more tension to Olivia, so she looked back to Malia and met her eyes. There were so many questions in the werecoyote's look that it made Olivia feel guilty. She did the wrong thing of just simply ignoring the other girl, especially after Malia explained to her why the human society norms were so difficult for her to understand. And there Olivia was, leaving Malia alone without an explanation.

Lowering her eyes Olivia decided to listen in, to make sure that Malia was ok because even after what she had found out about the girl, Malia was still sort of her friend.

" **I don't understand. She reeks of fear and anxiety. So does Stiles. What is going on?"**

Turning her head slightly to the side, Olivia tried to find Stiles voice in the sea of other thoughts, but before she could've captured his thoughts, she heard Oliver.

" **It is going to be soon. He promised it. It is going to be such a fun game. He promised to relieve my cough if I help him to trick them. It is coming soon."**

A frown appeared on Olivia's face and she looked at Oliver, finding him holding a hand over his mouth before getting another coughing fit. Something was wrong, Oliver never thought like that, it was too odd for him. It was concerning, but at that moment Olivia had some other problems that she needed to pay attention. Looking to Oliver's right, she concentrated on Stiles. At first, she simply observed him, trying to figure out if she needed to listen in. He seemed anxious, his foot twitching and his attention seemed to be somewhere entirely else. He was continuously rubbing his neck, but after a moment his hand froze, and he tensed even more. Slowly he looked over his shoulder and Olivia saw how he squeezed his hands into fists.

" **I'm right here, Stiles. The poison is leaving your body, soon we will be together. Then we will be unstoppable."**

The voice, which Olivia could already identify as the Nogitsune, ran clear in her head and she tensed too. It was coming closer, the unavoidable moment when the fox spirit was going to take over Stiles was coming closer and she didn't know what she was supposed to do.

" **No, I will not give up. I will not let you take over me. I will not give up."**

Stiles voice broke through the sound of the Nogitsune and he turned back, facing the group, but not actually seeing them. He seemed to be lost in his own mind, his eyes glazing over and Olivia understood that it was due to the conversation he was having in his head.

" **You are not strong enough, Stiles. We will take over, we will rule. We will kill."**

" **No. I will not let you."**

" **There is no way for you to fight us. It is almost time Stiles. Give up willingly and we might spare them."**

" **Them who?"**

" **Everyone you care about."**

" **No. You are lying. You are a trickster. You are lying."**

" **Then believe me on this, Stiles. She is listening."**

Olivia took in a quick breath at the same time as Stiles looked at her. The two of them held eye contact for a long while, just staring at each other with their eyes wide open. Both were more than shocked by the revelation that the Nogitsune knew that she was listening. Neither of them had noticed Morrell finishing the group session and some of the other patients leaving the room. Only when Oliver reached for Stiles' hand and Malia appeared next to Olivia, did they manage to break the eye contact and look at the intruders.

"What is going on?" Malia questioned, her voice serious and Olivia slowly stood up from her seat and took a step back.

"Nothing. Everything is fine." She mumbled, shooting a quick look over to Stiles, who was saying something to Oliver, but also shooting quick looks over to Olivia. Both knew that they needed to speak and quickly.

"You are lying." Malia said, and Olivia looked back to her. "Is this about what I've told you today?" She frowned ad crossed her hands on her chest.

"No, Malia. This is something else." Olivia quickly shook her head and then looked over to Morrell, who was watching all of them. "Listen, this really has nothing to do with you. I must go and meet my psychologist. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Olivia really hoped that Malia would just drop the subject quickly and then Olivia could leave. Also, she saw Stiles moving towards the door with Oliver trailing after him and Stiles shot a quick look to Olivia before walking through the door.

"Fine." Malia mumbled, and Olivia offered her a grateful smile before turning around and quickly walking out of the room before Morrell had her chance to stop her.

Olivia walked into the hall and turned to go towards the foyer. She believed that there was the best place to find Stiles. Olivia was so lost in her thoughts that while she was rounding the corner, she didn't at first notice the guy she was looking for just standing there. So, when he grabbed her shoulder, she quickly turned and almost hit him, but then she saw that it was Stiles and breathed out in relief.

"Can you not do that? I'm a bit jumpy after today's group session." Olivia snapped, and Stiles released her shoulder. "Where is Oliver?" She questioned once she looked around and didn't see the other guy.

"I got rid of him. Told him that I would meet him in the library." Stiles mumbled and then motioned for Olivia to follow him. "So, was that true, you really did hear him?" He questioned, staring ahead of himself and still playing with his hands.

"Yeah. I did." Olivia nodded and looked around to where they were going. "Where exactly are we going?"

"To the basement." Stiles answered her quickly when they walked outside, and he turned to lead her towards the outside entrance of the basement.

"How do you know where it is?" Olivia continued questioning everything, but it didn't seem that it was making Stiles uncomfortable or making him suspicious.

"Morrell told me how to get there after you left." He said and looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where exactly he was supposed to go.

"Why?" Olivia eyed Stiles closely and noticed the barely there lines on his neck. Once again it was like a cold shower. It was a reminder of what was just a few hours away from happening.

"Because she thinks that there is something that I need to see." Stiles answered, and Olivia scoffed. "What?" He shot her a quick look before reaching the door that led to the basement.

"It is awfully helpful of her." Olivia mumbled and watched how Stiles reached forward and tried to open the door, but it turned out to be locked. "I guess she didn't inform you about this." Olivia rolled her eyes, but Stiles didn't offer her an answer, starting to look through the pockets of his sweatpants. After a few seconds he pulled out a small key and was ready to unlock the door, when Olivia's hand stopped him.

"What?" He shot her an exasperated look.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Olivia questioned him, looking right at his eyes and for a second she saw doubt in them, but then Stiles shook his head and turned to look at the door once again.

"I have to do this. If you want to, you can go. You don't have to be a part of this." He told her, waiting for her answer before putting the key into the lock.

"I don't think that it is still possible." Olivia murmured and before Stiles could have questioned her, she continued. "I'm a part of this now. There is no going back."

Giving her a quick nod, Stiles twisted the key and they heard a click indicating that the lock was unlocked. Twisting the handle, Stiles pushed the door open and then shared a quick look with Olivia before together they walked in. Blindly and in complete silence they looked for a light source until Stiles finally found the switch, flicking the lights on and almost falling down the stairs in the process. The previously dark room was suddenly filled with some light allowing them to see around. Slowly the two of them climbed down the stairs, looking around the clearly unused room.

It was really cold in the room and it smelled like mold, making Olivia to frown. While Stiles moved further into the room, Olivia stayed close by the stairs and just looked around. There were some old chairs, a couch and a lot of papers. Barely anyone had ever come into that room in a long while, it was clear. Taking a step forward, Olivia heard something behind her and froze in her spot. Fearing that it was Brunski, finding them where they weren't supposed to be, she took in a deep breath, almost chocking on the smell of the mold, and then slowly turned around, getting ready to face the crazy man.

Except that it wasn't Brunski standing behind her.

"Olli?" She questioned and watched how he raised his hand to his mouth again, coughing violently. She heard footsteps behind her, knowing that it was Stiles coming towards them, but she couldn't seem to manage to look away from Oliver and his crazy looking eyes. "Oliver, what are you doing here?" she asked him, and he cocked his head to the side and only then she noticed that he was holding something behind his back.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Olivia heard Stiles voice and turned her head to look at him, standing only a few feet behind her, watching Oliver. In a second she saw how his eyes widened and it confused her. Turning back to Oliver, she managed a quick look at the sinister smile on his face before she felt something hard hitting her head and then there was complete darkness.

* * *

Olivia's head was pounding even while her eyes were closed. She barely remembered what had happened and how she had ended up in that predicament. The last thing she remembered was going with Stiles to the basement to look for something. Then she knew that someone interrupted them… someone had hit her head… someone…

Oliver.

Suddenly everything became clear in her head. Oliver came downstairs and he had something behind his back. He hit her and knocked her out of consciousness. But why would he do that? Oliver was a good kid that had a few problems, but he was never violent towards her, only to himself and that was the reason why he was so often tied down.

One thing became clear to Olivia, she needed to open her eyes. No matter how much it was going to hurt her.

Slowly she squeezed her eyes and then slowly tried to pry them open. At first everything was really blurry, so she tried to figure out where exactly she was by touching around herself. She could feel the cold, tough ground underneath her and the smell of mold was still invading her nose. Still in the basement it meant. When she managed to see clearly, Olivia tired pushing herself into a sitting position, but it seemed to be too difficult for her due to the painful throbbing in her head.

"Here, let me help you." She heard Stiles' voice and soon he had his hands around her and was helping her to the nearby chair. Olivia allowed him to support her and she noticed that Stiles was thoughtful to not to touch her skin. He probably figured out that it would be too difficult for her to push the visions away and she was grateful for that.

Finally seated, she took in a few deep breaths and then looked around once again, noticing that the papers were a bit more scattered and that there was a bit more dust on the ground. Then she noticed Oliver covering in the corner and instantly tensed. She saw that he was looking at her with wide and fearful eyes and that he was shivering where he sat, but it didn't exactly register in her mind because the only thing that she was able to think while looking at him was that he had hit her.

"Don't worry, he is not going to attack you again. You are more useful to me than he is." She once again heard Stiles' voice and frowned, not fully understanding what he meant. Looking over to the guy next to her, at first she didn't see anything distinctively different, but then she met his eyes and she knew that something was wrong. There were no emotions in his eyes, just dark abyss in his brown eyes. Her breathing became shallower and she tried to push herself away from him, making Stiles to smirk and reach forward, grabbing her shoulders in his hands. "Oh, no, you are not going anywhere." He whispered, leaning closer and Olivia squeezed her hands into fists by her sides.

"You are him." She whispered, and Stiles cocked his head to the side, giving her a curious look. "You are the Nogitsune."

* * *

 **A/N: SO I've changed a few things in the timeline, but I doubt that you'll mind too much. Next chapter is going to begin with Stiles' pov of what had happened while Olivia was knocked out and there will be a few really bloody moments. That is all I'm saying.**

 **Ok, I hope that you've liked this chapter. Please review and tell me what you've thought!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: There is a repeat of one scene from the last chapter, but it is only to set the further events. Also, VIOLENCE.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 6

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked, moving closer to Olivia and noticed her turning to look at him. But Stiles himself didn't look away from Oliver even for a moment. He had a bad feeling and the fact that the Nogitsune's presence was closer than ever before, Stiles believed that it was smart to feel weary. Continuing edging closer to Olivia, Stiles tried to calculate his every move, but in a single second of distraction was all that it took Oliver to move the hand he held behind his back and Stiles' eyes widened. Stiles didn't even get a chance to move forward, when Oliver quickly brought down his hand that held something that looked like a brick and hit Olivia on her head. She tumbled instantly to the ground, banging her head once again on the cement floor and Stiles instantly rushed to her side, barely noticing how Oliver stepped away from him in what looked like fear.

Dropping down next to the unconscious girl, Stiles turned her on her back, looking at the small bruise on her forehead. He tried shaking her to wake her up, but she wasn't responding. It was bad, really bad. Stiles didn't want Olivia to suffer, it wasn't her problem what was happening to him. She was just there, in Eichen, and he knew her. It appeared that it was all that it took to put her in danger.

Looking back over to Oliver, Stiles rose to his full height once again and took a step towards him, keeping Olivia behind him, so Oliver wouldn't get another chance to get to her. Stiles clenched his fists and only then noticed how Oliver was shrinking into himself, like he was trying to disappear, but at that moment Stiles didn't care. "Why the hell did you do that?" Stiles pointed behind him to still unconscious Olivia and glared at Oliver. "What is wrong with you?"

It didn't seem that Oliver was going to answer because he continued moving backwards until his back hit the wall and he slid down to the ground, hugging his legs to his body. Oliver was literally in a corner and he was shaking from what Stiles presumed to be fear. Still, Stiles wanted – no, needed – an answer.

"Answer me. Why did you do that to Olivia?" His voice was cold, and it surprised even him, but he wasn't going to soften up. Oh no, Oliver attacked someone for no reason and Stiles wasn't going to just let it go.

Slowly Oliver lifted his head up, meeting Stiles' eyes timidly before whispering, "Because he told me to."

"Who? Who told you that?" Stiles took a few more steps towards Oliver, his hands still held in tight fists and Oliver tried to move back away, but there was nowhere to go. "Tell me!" Stiles demanded, and Oliver's eyes widened and then he looked at something behind Stiles. "Oliver." Stiles took another step towards Oliver, but the other guy didn't even react. He continued staring at something behind Stiles.

The silence fell around everyone in the room, the only sound breaking the stillness was the sound of their breathing. Stiles continued watching Oliver, who had started rocking in his seat, hugging his legs closer to his body. And then there was a sound, like someone was shuffling their feet over the cement floor. Quickly Stiles turned around and froze instantly. Right next to Olivia's unconscious body crouched the devil himself. Or at least Stiles' devil. Still covered in the bandages and the metal teeth bared, there was the Nogitsune, looking down to the girl in front of him.

"You are running out of time, Stiles." The eerie voice of the Nogitsune filled the room with coldness and dread, making even Stiles to take a step away and Oliver to start mumbling something incoherently underneath his breath. "You know what is coming." Reaching forward as if he was going to move a strand of Olivia's hair from her face, the Nogitsune looked up to Stiles, his teeth barred.

"Stay away from her, you don't need her." Stiles spoke up, once again taking a step closer to Olivia and he could've sworn that the Nogitsune grinned at him, his metal teeth catching the dim light in the room.

"Oh of course we need her. Especially when we are going to become one." Slowly the Nogitsune rose to his full height and walked around Olivia's body to stand in front of Stiles. But this time Stiles didn't move away, he stood straight and faced his inner demon.

"We are not-" Stiles began, but was cut off abruptly.

"The venom is leaving, there is nothing you can do. All there is – is time. Soon there is not going to be anything separating us." The air around them suddenly felt colder, or maybe that was simply the dread of the situation. Stiles knew that the Nogitsune was right, there wasn't much time left, he could feel the hold that he had over his mind slipping slowly.

Stiles was ready to retaliate, but it seemed that the Nogitsune wasn't done with whatever was on his mind. Walking around Stiles, he moved over to the Oliver and stopped right in front of the scared boy. "This one," a bandaged finger pointed at Oliver and he squeaked, burying his face in his hands. "He was a good marionette, but it isn't like we need him anymore." Moving away from the boy the Nogitsune walked to the several boxes lined by the wall. "Do you know what this place used to do to treat their patients, Stiles?"

Following the Nogitsune's every move, Stiles continuously moved towards Olivia, planning an escape, but then he had heard his name leaving the lips of the trickster and stopped moving, returning all his attention to the fox that still lingered around the boxes. When Stiles failed to answer the Nogitsune's question right away, he turned around and motioned to the box next to him.

"In there you can find the drill used for trepanning. Do you know what trepanning is, Stiles?" the Nogitsune started moving closer once again and Stiles took a step back.

"I know." Stiles nodded quickly and then stopped walking, standing a few steps in front of Olivia. "It's drilling into people's heads." He added, and the Nogitsune nodded.

"Good. Then you know what we're going to do to Oliver, if you are going to fight me." The Nogitsune turned to look at Oliver who was once again trembling in his corner. "You know, I did promise to save him from his horrible cough and what is a better way than just to finish him?" the sinister tone of the Nogitsune's voice was making Stiles to feel extremely alert and from the way he saw Oliver shaking, Stiles knew that the other boy was completely terrified. It didn't matter that Oliver had attacked Olivia, well of course it was bad, but he didn't deserve to die by having his brain drilled.

"Stay away from him. Leave everyone alone." Stiles spoke out, stopping the Nogitsune in his step and making him turn around. "Leave both Oliver and Olivia alone. Just as you have to leave my friends alone."

"Or what?" The Nogitsune taunted and walked closer to Stiles, stopping a few steps in front. "Together we could do so much, we could destroy all of them."

"I don't want that." Stiles spat out, but the Nogitsune only shook his head and clenched his fists.

"I'm in your head, Stiles. I know what has been running through your mind. I know that you want power. Not to destroy, but not to do only good either. You see, Stiles, you aren't good. Oh no, you have so much darkness inside of you. Darkness that could become an invincible force only if you allowed us to take control of it together." The Nogitsune's words were making Stiles to start questioning himself, which he couldn't have allowed himself at that moment because he needed to have a clear mind to deal with the monster in front of him.

Oliver's silent whimpers of fear started blending in and Stiles barely noticed them, and it was becoming easier for him to just forget that the other guy was there. And it was dangerous, getting caught up in your mind when someone like the Nogitsune was just waiting for any kind of weakness to take over. Stiles needed to stay focused. And in the end, Olivia was the one who had helped him. She let out one soft whimper of pain and it brought back the reality to Stiles.

Shooting a quick look over his shoulder, he took another step back and away from the trickster, which made the Nogitsune to groan loudly. "You chose wrong, Stiles. Now all of them will suffer." Taking a step away and into the shadows, the Nogitsune returned his attention to Oliver and commanded him in a dark tone. "Get the drill, finish it."

Stiles was sure that Oliver was going to deny it, to just continue sitting in his spot, rocking. But to his utter surprise, Stiles watched how Olives chocked out a small sob before crawling over to the boxes and starting to look through them. His hands were shaking horribly, he was knocking the things all around, but not once did he look over to the Nogitsune, just silently continued obeying the order. Stiles couldn't believe that and when he finally felt like he was able to move, he took a step towards the other boy, but it didn't seem that Oliver had noticed that.

"Oliver, stop. Just get away from the boxes." Stiles tried to calm the other boy, who was clearly scared, and continued walking towards him, trying not to spook him. It didn't seem to work because whenever Stiles began speaking, Oliver started shaking even more and sobbing louder. "Oliver, you don't have to do what he is telling you to." Stiles shot a quick look over to the Nogitsune, who was still covering in the shadows. That one second when Stiles looked over to the Nogitsune, was all that Oliver needed. With the drill firmly in his hand, he pulled it out of the box and fell back to be sitting. "Oliver…" Stiles voice was starting to show the panic because the other boy was looking at the drill like it was his most prized possession.

Slowly Oliver lifted his head up, meeting Stiles' eyes and lifted the drill to his temple. That was the moment when Stiles lurched forward, trying to grab the drill from Oliver's hands, but was harshly knocked to the side by Oliver himself. The boy had managed to hit Stiles with his free hand before scrambling to get up and walk to the other side of the room, the drill still by his temple.

"I have to do this. He told me to do this." Oliver mumbled, and Stiles was losing his options quickly. He looked over to the Nogitsune who was watching Oliver before looking back to the boy himself. With a press of the button the drill came to life and the basement was filled with another sound. "I have to do this. He wants me to do this. Don't you, Stiles?" Oliver's wide innocent eyes were fixed solemnly on Stiles, a wishful expression pushing away the fear. Stiles didn't know what he was supposed to do, he couldn't just have let Oliver to drill his brain. The kid was innocent and then Stiles remembered the Nogitsune's words.

"Wait." He spoke suddenly and even Oliver seemed surprised at Stiles' outburst. "You don't want to kill Oliver." Looking over to the Nogitsune, Stiles took a step forward. "You said so yourself, you are here to kill time."

For a second the only sound in the room was the noise that the drill made. It didn't seem like anyone was even breathing. Everything was that still. But then the silence ended with the dark laugh escaping the Nogitsune's damaged mouth and it made Stiles to start doubting his words.

"Oh Stiles," the Nogitsune drawled out his name in a hiss. "How can you, after everything that you've been through, still be so optimistic?" Slowly moving forward, the Nogitsune walked to stand right in front of Stiles. "Keep going and drill." The command rang clear in the room and Oliver proceeded without a question.

"Wait," Stiles tried to push himself through the Nogitsune, but it seemed like someone or something was holding him in place. "No! Oliver, stop!" the drill was inches from the boy's temple and Stiles was starting to feel helpless, which made him distracted. And distraction was all that the Nogitsune needed.

Grabbing Stiles' face between his bandaged hands the fox forced Stiles to look at him with his slightly watery eyes and hissed, "Let us in, Stiles."

Shooting a quick look over to the Oliver, Stiles clenched his eyes shut and felt himself slipping away. He wanted to leave that place, the basement. He wanted to be out of the Eichen House. He wanted to be free of everything. Stiles was vulnerable and that was exactly what the Nogitsune needed.

Stiles felt the exact moment when he had lost the control of his mind, he felt how his mind slowly turned dark. How the previously silent voice of the Nogitsune became louder and louder in his head. He felt himself lose. And it only took a few second. A few seconds was all that Stiles still had before the Nogitsune opened his deep brown eyes and met Oliver's deranged ones.

Slowly walking forward, the Nogitsune completely ignored Olivia, who was slowly waking up. He made his way over to Oliver and the boy looked at him with such admiration. Carefully the Nogitsune took the hold of the drill, turning it off and the boy in front of him offered him a sincere smile. Smirking back at him the Nogitsune moved quickly and punched him right in the face, making Oliver to fall on the ground, holding his nose.

"You should've already splattered your brain all over here. What a disappointment, Oliver." The Nogitsune shook his head and kicked the boy, so he would move away from him. Oliver scurried as far away from the fox in front of him and ended up in another corner, hiding his face from the monster.

Rolling his eyes, the Nogitsune walked away from the pathetic boy and placed the drill on the couch nearby. He settled down on the same couch, deciding to wait until the girl was going to finally wake up. There were a few things he did need from her, and they were worth waiting for.

* * *

Olivia's head was pounding even while her eyes were closed. She barely remembered what had happened and how she had ended up in that predicament. The last thing she remembered was going with Stiles to the basement to look for something. Then she knew that someone interrupted them… someone had hit her head… someone…

Oliver.

Suddenly everything became clear in her head. Oliver came downstairs and he had something behind his back. He hit her and knocked her out of consciousness. But why would he do that? Oliver was a good kid that had a few problems, but he was never violent towards her, only to himself and that was the reason why he was so often tied down.

One thing became clear to Olivia, she needed to open her eyes. No matter how much it was going to hurt her.

Slowly she squeezed her eyes and then slowly tried to pry them open. At first everything was really blurry, so she tried to figure out where exactly she was by touching around herself. She could feel the cold, tough ground underneath her and the smell of mold was still invading her nose. Still in the basement it meant. When she managed to see clearly, Olivia tried pushing herself into a sitting position, but it seemed to be too difficult for her due to the painful throbbing in her head.

"Here, let me help you." She heard Stiles' voice and soon he had his hands around her and was helping her to the nearby chair. Olivia allowed him to support her and she noticed that Stiles was thoughtful to not to touch her skin. He probably figured out that it would be too difficult for her to push the visions away and she was grateful for that.

Finally seated, she took in a few deep breaths and then looked around once again, noticing that the papers were a bit more scattered and that there was a bit more dust on the ground. Then she noticed Oliver covering in the corner and instantly tensed. She saw that he was looking at her with wide and fearful eyes and that he was shivering where he sat, but it didn't exactly register in her mind because the only thing that she was able to think while looking at him was that he had hit her.

"Don't worry, he is not going to attack you again. You are more useful to me than he is." She once again heard Stiles' voice and frowned, not fully understanding what he meant. Looking over to the guy next to her, at first she didn't see anything distinctively different, but then she met his eyes and she knew that something was wrong. There were no emotions in his eyes, just dark abyss in his brown eyes. Her breathing became shallower and she tried to push herself from him, making Stiles to smirk and reach forward, grabbing her shoulders in his hands. "Oh, no, you are not going anywhere." He whispered, leaning closer and Olivia squeezed her hands into fists by her sides.

"You are him." She whispered, and Stiles cocked his head to the side, giving her a curious look. "You are the Nogitsune."

A cold laugh washed over her, and it made her blood to run cold. That laugh had no humour in it, just coldness and it seemed to be fitting the whole idea of the Nogitsune perfectly. Olivia once again tried to move away from "Stiles", but he only gripped her shoulder harder and it made her wince.

"I told you, you are not going anywhere." The words were spat out with such anger that Olivia found herself nodding to that. Her body was still, her head still hurt, and she barely could have made herself to look at the Nogitsune. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, trying to get herself together.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

Olivia's eyes snapped open once more and she instantly looked over to Oliver, who was rocking himself. She knew that he was repeating that lullaby in his head again. He had told her that when he was a kid, his mom used to sing it to him to calm him. And the fact that the lullaby was the only thing he was thinking about in that situation, was breaking Olivia's heart.

"What?" The Nogitsune snapped, pushing Olivia's shoulder and getting her attention back on him. "What did you hear?" He questioned, and she instantly started shaking her head. She was not going to tell him anything, she was not going to play his games. Unfortunately, Olivia's decision to not participate in whatever the Nogitsune had in his mind, made him really angry. Pushing her harshly, so her back collided with the chair, he leaned closer once again and sneered. "I do not have the time to play these games, there are a lot of things that I need to do, and I will get you to work with me." Slowly a smile stretched over his lips when he saw fear in Olivia's eyes. "But first I have to tie the loose ends."

Moving away from the girl, he stormed over to Oliver and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him into a standing position. Oliver protested loudly, crying out in pain, but the Nogitsune didn't care. He tightened his hold that he had on Oliver and dragged the other boy closer to Olivia, pushing him to the ground right in front of her. Oliver collapsed heavily right by Olivia's feet, wincing out in pain. Olivia was expecting the Nogitsune to do something, but he had simply moved away from them once again, walking over to the couch.

With the fox away, Olivia leaned over to Oliver and placed her hand on his shoulder, making the other boy to flinch away. Oliver was breathing harshly, but when he saw that Olivia was looking at him with concern, he sighed and quickly grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't want to. He made me. Olivia, I swear. Believe me. Please." He started sobbing and Olivia tried to shush him, but nothing was working. It finally seemed that everything had caught up with Oliver and he was losing it.

"Olli, please, listen to me." She whispered, shooting a quick look over to the Nogitsune, but he seemed a bit preoccupied, examining a few boxes by the couch. "Olli." She repeated when Oliver didn't stop sobbing and grabbed his face between her hands, making him to meet her eyes. "Remember the nursery rhyme, Olli. Remember the song." She urged and for a second Oliver stopped breathing before nodding slightly.

"My bonnie lies over the ocean." He whispered the first line and Olivia smiled at him, encouraging him to continue. She needed him to stay calm if they were going to have even the slightest chance of escape. "My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean." Neither of them had noticed the Nogitsune watching them with a satisfied smirk on his face and the drill in his hands. "O bring back my bonnie to me." Olivia moved her hands away from Oliver's face and he grabbed her fingers between his. "Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me." The Nogitsune was making his way over to the other two silently, watching everything closely. "Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me." From the corner of her eyes Olivia saw the Nogitsune walking over to them and stopping a few steps away from Oliver. She squeezed the young boy's hands in support, barely hearing him starting the song again. She lifted her eyes up, meeting the emotionless eyes of the Nogitsune.

Slowly he cocked his head to the side, offering a smirk to the girl in front of him. He was sure that at a certain second a realization ran through her eyes and she quickly looked down to the drill in his hand. Her eyes shot up to him once again, that time wide with fear and she started pulling Oliver towards herself without even realizing it, but it was futile, the Nogitsune was quicker. He reached forward, grabbing the back of Oliver's shirt and yanked him back, chocking the boy in the middle of the word and without moving his eyes away from Olivia, the Nogitsune turned on the drill and pushed it into Oliver's temple.

The scream ran through Olivia, freezing her in her spot. She had felt some of the blood hitting her face and most likely her clothes too. But she couldn't have moved her eyes from the sick smile that was on the Nogitsune's face, no Stiles' face. And even though she didn't see Oliver's face, she heard his pain. His scream forever locked into her mind, ringing in a desperate cry. Oliver screamed for a few seconds, the sound deafening and covering up the drill. It lasted a half of a minute, minute tops. And then it was done. Complete silence fell over the room, but Olivia heard ringing in her ears, like the scream continued echoing in her head. She didn't see how the Nogitsune dropped Oliver's body right by her feet again, or how he placed the drill in her lap before leaning forward to be face to face with her. Everything in front of her was blurry except for his eyes, his empty eyes. At first, she couldn't even understand what he was saying to her and barely registered that her breathing was shallow, or that her whole body was shaking. Only when the Nogitsune had placed his hands on her shoulder did she finally understood what had just happened and opened her mouth to scream, but was shut up quickly, with a hand being placed over her lips.

"Shh… it's not the time to scream." The Nogitsune whispered in her ear and she started shaking even more. "He had to be dealt with. He was a loose end and I do not like those." She could've sworn that he was smiling. "And I guess you really are unfortunate to witness another splattered brain. But it can't be more traumatizing than daddy dear, right?" he moved back to meet her eyes again and reached with one hand to brush away some of her hair that had stuck to the blood on her face. "I have to go now, Olivia. But we will see you soon." The Nogitsune took another once over of her before stepping away and straightening himself. He shot another look to Oliver's body that was on the ground and grinned. Turning around he started moving towards the door and singing silently, but Olivia heard him clearly, like he had sung the words right by her ear.

"My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My…"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm a horrible person who hasn't slept in few days, so pardon me my mistakes….**

 **So, I killed Oliver! And the Nogitsune is here! And there was blood! And there is going to be more blood the next chapter! I have no idea when I'm going to update again because I'm stuffed with uni work!**

 **No, if really, it is all true. I have no idea when I'm going to update again. Hope to do it soon. Same with the "Running Shadows" because it is due to be updated.**

 **But back to this chapter, yeah… it was a really difficult chapter to write for me, but I hope that you like it. Write me a review maybe? Tell me what you've thought of it? Guess what will happen next? What part of the plan "Deal with the Nogi" will Olivia be included to?**

 **IMPORTANT: since I can go two ways with this story, I have a question. Who do you want Olivia to be better "friends" with – Lydia, Allison, Scott or Isaac? I know who are going to be Olivia's closest friends (they will be from the show), but from the original gang, who do you think she would be the closest to?**

 **Ok, thanks for reading, tell me what you've thought!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 7

Malia sat in the main area, constantly looking around for the familiar brunette. She had checked Olivia's room finding it empty, then Malia proceeded looking around the library and the outside, but there was no sign of her friend. The werecoyote had a bad feeling about everything, ever since she saw Olivia rushing out after Stiles, Malia knew that there was something wrong going on. Every instinct told Malia to flee, to run and not bother dealing with everything. To save herself. But she remembered the talk she had with Olivia.

"People help other people."

And ever since Olivia had uttered those words to Malia, the coyote tried her hardest to remember it. It was hard living a life as an actual person, to have to deal with human problems and rules. After living so long as a coyote even talking had been a difficulty for Malia. Not talking about the society rules on how one was supposed to behave all the time. And once Malia finally ended up in the Eichen, after her father had noticed her struggles, she felt even more isolated, she felt like she was continuously failing in being a person. But then came Olivia, from the first look a completely normal person, but then Malia had found out that there was more than met the eyes. And Olivia took it upon herself to help Malia, she didn't turn away, she didn't run and ignore her problems. That was why Malia had to make sure that everything was good with her friend because that was what she knew Olivia would have done if their roles were reversed.

"Malia!" She heard her name being called and quickly rose from her seat, looking in the direction from where she had heard a voice coming. It was Olivia's doctor and she seemed worried, even the smell around her showed it. "Have you seen Olivia? She was supposed to come over after the group meeting." The doctor said, and Malia tensed, trying to quickly think of an answer for the doctor without making her even more suspicious, but lucky for her another voice interfered.

"I'm sorry, doctor Lewis, but Olivia is waiting for me in my office. I offered her a new way of therapy, which is the art therapy." Morrell said and stepped closer to Malia, offering the doctor a smile. "Malia, I was hoping that you'd join us?" Morrell turned to the teenage girl next to her with an encouraging smile and Malia found herself nodding back. "Great. And once more, I apologize for this misunderstanding, doctor Lewis." Morrell looked back to the other doctor.

"It is all right, just please send Olivia over to my office once all of you are done." Doctor Lewis said, and Morrell nodded. With the last smile the older doctor walked away leaving Malia and Morrell standing in the middle of the hall.

Once Morrell was sure that nobody was close enough to hear her, she turned and placed her hand on Malia's back, leading her over to the door that led to the outside. "Malia, I need to tell you that I know that you are a werecoyote, I know everything that had happened to you." Morrell said, and Malia instantly broke away from her, creating as much distance as it was possible.

"How do you know all of that?" Malia growled, squeezing her hands into fists and getting in a defensive pose.

"Relax." Morrell raised her hands in a surrender motion. "I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you and Olivia, who right now might be in a big trouble. I just wanted to tell you that I know about this world because I'm a part of it myself." Walking closer to the teen Morrell saw that the girl wasn't as defensive as before and once again started leading them away. "But we do not have time for this right now, we need to get to the basement and hopefully Olivia is not going to be there. But listen to me about one thing, if you're going to see Stiles – attack only as the last resort and do not trust him."

"Why?" Malia asked, feeling more confused by the second. She didn't understand what was happening, how Morrell was supposedly a part of the supernatural world or if Malia was supposed to trust her. But she did want to find her friend, so she continued following the older woman to the basement that was just around the corner now.

"I will explain everything later." Morrell started sounding worried and was constantly checking over her shoulder, making sure that nobody was following them. It was making Malia to feel even more worried and she started watching everything closely too, just so she would get a head start if she needed to fight. "Right now, our goal is to get here." Morrell stopped in front of the slightly ajar door with a slimmer of light coming through and opened the door wider, allowing Malia to enter first.

Straight from the first moment Malia stepped over the threshold, she could smell the blood and hear rough breaths. Quietly and carefully she climbed down the stairs, fully aware that Morrell was following her, but her whole attention was on whoever was downstairs. Finally stepping down from the last step, Malia saw the full view. On the other side of the room sat Olivia and she was shaking almost violently, her hands gripped something in her lap and there was some blood on her face. Taking a step closer, the stench of blood became stronger and Malia looked down, noticing a body laying down on the ground right by Olivia's feet.

From the corner of her eye Malia saw Morrell rushing past her and quickly reaching Olivia. But once the older woman tried to touch Olivia's shoulder, the other girl recoiled from the touch and looked over to the woman with wide fearful eyes. When Olivia's eyes finally registered that it was Morrell, a pained sob escaped her lips and a few tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Olivia, what happened?" Surprisingly Morrell's voice was even and calm and that seemed weird even to Malia. The coyote moved closer, breathing in more of the blood and managing to catch Olivia's pained eyes for a moment before the other girl looked down to her lap, only then noticing that she was clutching something. Another sob escaped her lips and she quickly stood up, allowing the thing to fall on the ground with a loud thud and she tried to move away, but the body was right there, and she almost fell on it. In the last moment Morrell caught Olivia's hand and pulled the girl closer to her and away from the body. "Olivia, tell me what has happened?"

"I-it's him. T-the Nogitsune. He t-took over." Olivia breathed out and then reached out with her hands to wipe away her tears, but when she looked down to her hands after it, she saw them covered in blood and she sucked in a deep breath. "No, no, no, no!" Olivia exclaimed and turned in her spot, looking down to the body once again. "God, Oliver." She whispered and moved quickly to the body, falling to her knees and trying to shake the clearly dead boy. "No, Oliver! Please don't! No!" She cried out and Morrell motioned for Malia to pull Olivia away. Carefully Malia grabbed Olivia's hand and lifted her from the ground, pulling the distressed girl away from the dead body.

In the meantime, Morrell moved closer to examine the body. It wasn't hard to determine that the blood was from the head wound and then she looked over to the discarded drill and it all became perfectly clear. Morrell once again looked over to Olivia, who was still staring at the dead body while Malia stood next to her, looking shocked too. Morrell knew that both girls had known Oliver, but it was not the time to console wither one of them.

Standing up straight Morrell walked to stand right in front of Olivia and grabbed her face between her hands, forcing their eyes to meet. "You are not going to say a word about what has happened here to anyone that works here. I will deal with this."

Olivia was shaking her head and when Morrell was going to say something else, she spoke first. "I need to get out of here. Please, I need to get out." She begged and grabbed Morrell's hands. "Promise me that I'll be free tomorrow. I can't be here, I don't want to be here. I do not want to deal with this, I'm not like them." The girl was clearly hysterical and was barely making any sense, but it was to be expected.

Taking in a deep breath, Morrell motioned for Malia to follow her and Olivia out from the basement and together all of them left. Once outside in the fresh night air Olivia seemed to find some strength and her tears stopped, but the silence that had fallen on her was not better. Looking around Morrell made sure that nobody was there and then proceeded to lead both girls towards the side entrance that was left for emergencies and was supposed to be empty because it was the time when all the patients were let to mingle around, and extra staff was needed to make sure that everything went smoothly. Lucky for them, the three of them had managed to get in without being noticed and then Morrell led them to her personal office that had a small bathroom close. Every doctor's office had a personal bathroom in cases if the doctors needed to stay overnight. And when they had gotten in the office, Morrell instantly directed Olivia to get into the bathroom and to take a shower, while she commanded Malia to go to Olivia's room and fetch some clothes to change.

With both girls away from the earshot, Morrell walked to her table and pulled out her phone from the drawer. Firstly, she sent a message to Deaton, informing him about the fact that the Nogitsune had taken over Stiles. Then she dialled doctor Fenris number and moved the device to her ear, having to wait only two rings for the older doctor to answer.

" _I'm working, so I hope that you have a really good reason for calling me right now. We had an agreement that at work we are not going to disturb each other unless it is of the most importance."_ The silent voice of the older doctor reached Morrell's ear and she took a deep breath to keep calm and answer him professionally.

"I know, and I would not be calling if it wasn't important. And don't forget how much my brother and I have helped you in the past Fenris. Who got you all of those supernatural creatures to host in the secret ward?" she asked bitterly and heard the older man sighing on the other end.

" _Fine, what is it that you need?"_ he sounded urgent, like he wanted to get done with this conversation as quickly as possible and Morrell couldn't blame him.

"I need you to use your power as the head doctor and get two of my patients out of here quicker. Well one of them must leave tonight, the other can go in a few days." Morrell casted a quick look over to the bathroom where she could still hear the running water, which meant that Olivia was still in the shower.

" _You never needed my help before, most certainly not when releasing Barrow."_ Fenris stated and Morrell gripped the phone in her hands.

"That was different than this." She hissed silently and heard Fenris laughing lightly.

" _Why? Because he was simply means to an end? For you to figure out… what was that you said to me? He was a way for you to figure out if some teenager is, how did you call it, possessed?"_ Fenris laughed once again and Morrell heard the water in the shower being cut off.

"It is not funny and I was right, so can you-" She began, but Fenris cut her off with amusement filled tone.

" _Wait. So, you mean that there is a teenager possessed by something? Should I already ready a room down here?"_

Morrell pursed her lips in annoyance and moved further away from the bathroom door. "I do not have time for these jokes. I need you to sign the release papers for Olivia Boyer tonight. Lewis is her doctor." Morrell instructed.

" _Of course Lewis is her doctor. That annoying woman keeps sticking her nose in things that aren't her business. But fine, I'll do it even if that's going to be difficult. Who else?"_

"Malia Tate."

" _The werecoyote? I really hoped to have a meeting with her, personally."_ Fenris mumbled seemingly to himself, but Morrell decided not to comment on it and he gave her another question. _"Why do you need them free?"_

"To make sure that the plan my brother has works. Now, will you do it?" Morrell knew that she didn't have long, Malia was probably close, and Olivia could leave the bathroom at any point, Morrell needed to hurry.

" _Miss. Boyer's mother will be informed right away, and Miss. Tate will be released in few days so not to raise suspicion. If that's it, I would like to get back to my work."_ Without another word Fenris hanged up and Morrell managed to place her phone on the table before the door to her office was opened and Malia walked in, shooting a quick look over to Morrell before proceeding to go to the bathroom.

Once Malia had disappeared in the bathroom too, Morrel quickly walked out of her office to make sure that everything was going to happen how she had planned.

* * *

Once alone in the bathroom, Olivia didn't even dare to look at the mirror, she didn't want to see the blood and fear in her eyes. Turning her back to the mirror, she stripped off all her clothes and then quickly got in the shower, blasting the warmest water that she could bare. She needed to feel something else than the cold and dampness of the basement, she needed to smell anything but blood and mold. She needed to forget.

Lifting her head up and closing her eyes, Olivia stepped underneath the spray and allowed the water to wash her off. To cleanse from the dust of the basement, Oliver's blood and the Nogitsune's touch. There was a quiet voice in the back of her mind that didn't allow her to relax, a voice that she would need to listen closely to understand the words, but she wasn't sure if she should listen to. But on the other hand, there was no chance how Olivia was going to relax either way, so after pushing through her protections, she allowed the voice to grow louder.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

Tears mixed with water and even with her eyes closed Olivia saw the look on the Nogitsune's face when he drilled through Oliver's head. The screams and words to the lullaby mixed together and began echoing everywhere around her. She pressed her lips together tightly, so no sobs would leave her mouth, she didn't want to fall apart because she feared that she would not get back together afterwards.

Deciding to finish her shower, Olivia turned off the water and quickly grabbed the tower, wrapping it around her. Stepping out in front of the mirror, she finally allowed herself to look at her own reflection and was momentarily stunned. Her eyes seemed so empty, like a person's who had seen too much, her skin even paler than before and it was like she was back to the start, before she had gotten better. It was like the Nogitsune had pressed a button and returned her back to the tough times, where she didn't sleep – right at the first few weeks after her father's death.

Looking down Olivia raked her fingers through her hair, pulling on the knots from anger and barely noticing the tears that had once again escaped her eyes. Only when she heard someone entering the bathroom did she understand what she was doing. Olivia quickly turned around, ready to face whoever had decided to enter and was instantly met with Malia's guarded eyed. The other girl quickly slipped into the room and closed the door after her before proceeding to walk to Olivia and handing her the clothes that she had brought.

"Thanks." Olivia whispered and took the garments, setting them down next to the sink. She met Malia's eyes in the mirror and saw how the other girl fidgeted, like she wasn't sure how to behave. Olivia couldn't blame her, Malia had never been exposed to a situation like so, so she didn't know what was the right behaviour.

"I…" Malia began and then trailed off, frowning slightly. "I don't know what to do right now." She admitted, looking slightly uncomfortable and guilty.

"That's all right." Olivia offered the other girl, turning around and facing her. "Neither do I." she admitted, and Malia looked down to her hands before voicing her next question.

"What happened there?"

Olivia instantly tensed and Malia seemed to pick up on it because she started shaking her head and repeating how Olivia didn't need to answer and it was clear that Malia thought that she had said something wrong. "Malia." Olivia said sternly, and the other girl met her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong. It is just that, I can't talk about it yet. I just can't." New tears started burning Olivia's eyes and she blinked quickly, willing them to disappear. "Look, I'm going to change and then I'll get out, ok?" She asked, and Malia nodded slowly before walking out of the bathroom.

Left alone Olivia quickly dressed in the clothes that Malia brought and then threw out her old clothes, never wishing to see them again. She didn't waste her time in looking at the mirror again and just walked out of the bathroom. Olivia found Malia to be the only person in Morrell's office and it seemed a bit odd. Walking to the other girl who stood in the middle of the room, Olivia tried to ignore the continuously echoing sound of the lullaby's words being spoken by the Nogitsune. She didn't want to give up in that fight because she was sure that if she did, there would be no way back anymore.

Neither of the two girls had their chance to say anything before Morrell strolled back into her office, looking slightly more in control than before. The older woman instantly directed her eyes to Olivia, giving her a once over before speaking. "Olivia, you need to go and pack, your mother is coming to get you."

"W-what?" Olivia was sure that she had heard it wrong, there was no way how she was going home already.

"You heard me, go pack. Your mother is coming to get you." Morrell said again and walked to the said girl. "But I will need you to do something. Once you're out, you need to go to Scott and tell him everything that had happened here." Once that demand was voiced, Olivia's eyes widened, and she started shaking her head.

"No, I am not getting into this. I will not be a part of this. I refuse!" Olivia objected, but Morrell simply shook her head.

"You already are a part of this. You should've walked away when I told you to." Morrell tried to sound calm, but she didn't have a lot of time before doctor Lewis was going to figure out what was happening. Morrell needed to get Olivia to her side if she needed things to work out. "So, you are going to leave and tell Scott, so he could save his best friend, right?" Morrell tried to go through guilt, making Olivia see that Stiles was still in need of saving.

Looking away from Morrell, Olivia shook her head lightly. "And to think that you were fine with killing him just a few hours ago." Olivia lifted her head up, meeting Morrell's eyes again. "Fine, I'll do it, but that is it. I'm done playing with the supernatural."

Morrell offered Olivia a small smile before moving to her table to get a few things that she needed. "Oh, Olivia, you will never be done with supernatural because you are a part of it." She said and before the brunette had her chance to retaliate, Morrell signed one document before glancing at Malia. "And you Malia are going to leave in a few days, I will give your father all the needed information about your tutors that will continue helping you until you're able to go to a normal school. And I am sure that Olivia here is not going to stop helping you either and Scott McCall will be more than willing to be your alpha." The way Morrell said everything seemed like she was having a casual conversation instead of informing someone that they were being released from the mental institution. And before either of the girls had their chance to say anything else, Morrell's phone started to ring and after looking at the caller ID and seeing Fenris name flashing in bold letters, she ushered the girls out with the reminder that Olivia was supposed to go and pack.

Once in the hall, both proceeded to walk to the stairs in silence. They were stunned and weren't sure if they were supposed to be happy about their early departure. Only when they were in Olivia's room, waiting for the nurse to bring Olivia's suitcase they had finally managed to break the silence.

"How is it going to be out there?" Malia asked, and Olivia looked over to her, sitting on Olivia's bed.

"I don't know. I'm not sure that anything that I imagine right now is even remotely close to being true." Olivia admitted and settled next to Malia.

"Will I see you there?" Malia asked silently, and Olivia knew what this was all about. Olivia was one of the only people that Malia knew, who Malia could trust with her secret and she was scared that she was going to lose Olivia.

"Of course you will. Once I'm out I'll find out your address and come over." She reached forward and took Malia's hand. "You are not going to be alone, I promise."

"And how about the others? Will you help them with the… Nogit- what?" Malia asked clearly confused and Olivia looked away from her, dreading to think about everything that was going to happen once she was going to be free. She was considering backing out of her promise to Morrell, but at the same time she wasn't sure how she was supposed to look at the Sheriff and don't feel guilty if she wasn't going to help.

"It is called the Nogitsune and I had found out about it just recently." Olivia explained. "And I guess that I will have to help, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to look at myself in the mirror if I won't." she added silently and then the nurse came with Olivia's suitcase. Standing up from her bed, Olivia started packing up her room in the Eichen House, continuously feeling Malia's eyes following her every move.

* * *

Looking around Olivia found an empty room, no longer looking like someone had been living in it for the past few weeks. She took in a deep breath, trying to relax and to stay calm, and brushed her hands over her jeans. Soon after she had packed her things, Olivia had changed into her street clothes and after then everything became even more real. There was no going back, she was leaving the Eichen House, she was getting out.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

The words once again echoed in her head, but she squeezed her eyes shut, counting down from ten slowly and willing herself to hear only the words being spoken out loud. She needed to block everything, or else she was not going to manage to be out.

"Are you done?" Malia's voice brought Olivia back and she turned to her friend, noticing her hovering by the door.

"Yeah, I'm all set, now I just need for my mother to come and pick me up." Olivia told her and moved closer. "You take care of yourself while you are still here, ok? Don't get into too much trouble and remember what I have told you, alright?" Olivia looked right at Malia's eyes and the werecoyote nodded. "Good." Stepping forward Olivia hugged Malia and for a second the werecoyote was stiff before relaxing and mimicking Olivia, trying to return the hug. "I'll see you soon, once you are out." Olivia promised, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting the visions that threatened to push past her protective walls.

When Malia and Olivia pulled away, the werecoyote cocked her head to the side and frowned slightly. "Someone is coming over." She said and then both turned to the door, waiting for the intruder. Not a minute later Brunski appeared in the doorway with a smirk and stepped right into the room.

"It's a shame to be losing you so soon, Miss Boyer. And to think that just a few days later we will lose you too, Miss Tate." He placed his hand mockingly on his heart. "It brings me pain. And I truly with the best life for you." He added sarcastically before grabbing Olivia's suitcase. "Say your goodbyes now, Malia is not coming with us." He commanded and just before he left the room, he glanced back to them and smirked. "Unfortunately, neither Oliver nor Stiles are going to be able to say their goodbyes. They seem to have… gone missing." He chuckled underneath his breath and walked out, leaving two girls standing in complete silence.

"You ok?" Malia asked once Brunski was away and Olivia nodded courtly, her body tense and hands were held in tight fists.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Looking over to Malia, she saw the other girl giving her a sceptical look, but Olivia simply shook her head and gave Malia another hug. "Remember everything that I have said."

"I will. Bye." Malia murmured, and Olivia moved away once again shaking her head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No. It is just that I'm not saying goodbye to you. I'm saying see you soon." With that Olivia turned around and made her way out of her room. She hurried down the hall to where Brunski was waiting her by the stairs, especially rushing past what was Oliver and Stiles' room, not wanting to have another reminder of what had happened that night. She just wanted to forget, to push everything away, like she did wither dad's death. To make it seem like a white blur in her memory.

Following Brunski down the stairs, Olivia heard a quite loud arguing which sounded like Morrell, doctor Lewis and doctor Fenris. Olivia tensed straight away and once she and Brunski had reached the first floor, doctor Lewis eyed her quickly and turned back to Fenris, finishing whatever she was saying to him before.

"… she is not leaving yet. I am her doctor!" Doctor Lewis sounded more than angry, but from the way Fenris was looking at her it was clear that she was losing her fight.

"And I'm the head doctor and I'm releasing her. I went through her case, she is fine now. You treated her, congratulations, doctor Lewis." He sneered. "Now go back to doing your miracles on the other patients and allow Miss Boyer to leave. Her mother is waiting." He added sternly and didn't even allow Lewis to add anything before storming away.

For a few more moments after Fenris left, Lewis stood with her back turned to everyone, but then she turned around and walked to Olivia. "Here." She handed a small card to the younger girl. "You need to call this doctor once you are out. She will be taking care of you from now on. But if anything happens or you think that you are going to fall back into old habits, come back here. Do you understand me, Olivia?" Lewis looked right at her patient's eyes and Olivia slowly nodded. Quickly pulling Olivia into a hug, Lewis whispered. "I hope the best for you, Olivia. You are strong."

"Way to be dramatic." Brunski mumbled when the doctor released Olivia and smirked when he received a glare from the same doctor. "How much longer? I am supposed to lead her to the main station and then I have a meeting with one really violent patient." The grin on his face stretched and it made a cold shiver to run through Olivia's body.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

Looking away from Brunski, Olivia concentrated on Morrell, waiting for her to say something and it seemed that it was all that the woman needed. "Don't bother, Brunski. I'll take her to her mother." Morrell said and stepped forward, grabbing Olivia's suitcase from the hands of the poor excuse of a human being that Brunski was. "You can go back to your job."

"What? And no goodbyes for me?" he asked like he was hurt and only received a pair of glares from the two women there, but it only made him laugh even more. "Very well. It was a pleasure, Miss Boyer. Hope to see you soon." He walked past Olivia and for a second leaned closer to whisper. "Really soon."

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

With Brunski close it was becoming harder and harder to ignore the lullaby running over and over in her head, but once he moved away, the words became more silent too. Olivia followed Brunski with her eyes for a while more, wondering how a scum like him was even allowed to work with patients.

"Olivia, are you ready?" Morrell's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she nodded, quickly making her way over to the woman and passing her doctor once more.

"Thank you for everything." Olivia said honestly and then walked away with Morrell, making their way through the dark silent halls. They were making their way through the long hall, the words still echoing in her head, but the closer she was to the exit, the quieter it was in her head.

"Remember what you promised, Olivia." Morrell finally spoke out when they were close to the main station where she was supposed to get back her phone and other things that weren't allowed in Eichen. "Promise to tell Scott."

"I will." Olivia nodded and then turned to face Morrell. "But you have to answer one question." She demanded and when Morrell nodded, Olivia voiced the thought that had been bothering her ever since she had joined Stiles in his trip to the basement. "Why exactly did you want for Stiles to go to the basement? Honestly?"

For a moment Morrell seemed unsure, but then took a deep breath and handed the suitcase handle to Olivia. "Honestly? I hoped that the Nogitsune would take over him and I would get my chance to kill him. But then you went with him and my plan collapsed. If not you, Stiles would be dead right now and the Nogitsune would be gone." Morrell said truthfully and without another word turned around and walked away, leaving Olivia in front of the doors that were leading to her freedom.

Taking in a deep breath Olivia straightened her posture and pushed past the door, being blinded by bright light at first and then meeting the male nurse's eyes. "Olivia Boyer." He noted her name loudly and she walked closer to him. Quickly he pulled out a tray and placed all her things there before handing her a doctor slip for the prescribed medicine. "Congratulations on being sane again. We hope to never see you again, but knowing the history, we will meet you back here in five months tops. Enjoy your stay in normal society." Offering her the last sarcastic smile, the guy turned around, returning to his computer game while Olivia quickly packed all her things from the tray and grabbed the prescription.

With nothing else left, she quickly made her way through the door that had the sing that said it led to the exit and once there she found her mother waiting in the visitors' room, nervously tapping her foot on the ground. Once she heard the door opening, the older woman raised her head and Olivia was greeted with the already familiar looks of her mother. The oval face with porcelain skin, long nose, sharp cheekbones, blue-grey eyes, ruby red lips and wild reddish-brown hair. She was beautiful and poised, always seemed so put together, but at that moment when Celine Boyer saw her daughter, a relieved smile appeared on her face and she rushed to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

"Look at you, you look so skinny. What were they doing to you here, baby?" Celine mumbled into Olivia's hair, being a full foot higher than her daughter due to her stilettoes.

"I'm fine, mom. I just want to go home." Olivia whispered, and her mother pulled away, brushing her fingers over her daughter's cheek. Celine looked deeply into her daughter's eyes and her own instantly hardened.

"You are so tortured. After a good night sleep, you are going to have to tell me everything that had happened here." Celine demanded, grabbing Olivia's suitcase in on hand and wrapping the other around her daughter. "Everything will be fine from now on, I promise that nobody will get to you."

"I'm not sure if you can make this promise hold, mom." Olivia admitted and then once again heard the echo that made her tense up.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

But even if Celine had noticed it, she had decided to let it slide, wishing calmness to her daughter. Walking through the front door Olivia instantly felt like she had passed some sort of a barrier, her walls going up easily and the echoing voice dying down until there was nothing left.

She was free.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm on fire! Today I had updated both "Running Shadows" and "Voices"! How awesome is that? Of course I feel practically dead right now, but hey…. I'll manage.**

 **Sooo finally Olivia is free and the next chapter she is meeting up with the McCall pack! Yay! And you're going to learn more about Olivia's normal life (meet her friends, learn more about her mother (whose face claim is Eva Green if you are interested)). And for those who feel that Olivia didn't show enough shock or whatever about witnessing Oliver's death, I'll give a spoiler – nightmares. That is my spoiler, a killer right? Oh, and Morrell and Fenris deal is not done yet. I'm really sad that we haven't seen more of Morrell on the show, she seemed sneaky and badass, so she will appear again here. And as you can already see, she and Fenris are not one of the good guys and I plan them to have quite a major part of the storyline once we're going to reach season 4.**

 **Oh, and I want to thank all of you who had answered my last chapter's question. And to the one reviewer who said that Olivia should be close with everyone from the McCall pack, I'm sorry but that is simply impossible. Her personality (that will become clearer once she is out of the Eichen for longer and not suffering a mental trauma after mental trauma) will clash with someone else's. That is all I'm saying.**

 **Ok, so I'm like dying to know what you thought about this chapter, so please review!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 8

"We didn't anticipate your release until a few days later, so for a while it's going to be just the two of us." Celine unlocked the front door of their house, allowing Olivia to enter first before walking in herself, pulling her daughter's suitcase after her. "But I'm sure that everyone will be ecstatic about your release and soon everyone is going to come to see you again." She added and looked at her daughter's back.

Olivia stood in the middle of the hall, looking around the room like she was seeing it for the very first time. Everything seemed different than she remembered. There were less pictures on the walls, there were missing decorations from before and it was making her feel uneasy. Change was not good, not when everything was falling apart around her and when her home didn't look how she left it, she felt like drowning.

Noticing her daughter's discomfort, Celine walked around her, placing the suitcase by the stairs leading to the second floor and then face her little girl. "When you went to the Eichen, your doctor suggested that I would get rid of all of his things." Olivia knew about whom her mother was talking, apparently it still hadn't been long enough for her to begin saying her father's name out oud. "She said that it would keep you calm, that it wouldn't raise any unwanted memories or traumatic experiences." Even without her father's murder Olivia had plenty of traumatic experiences and the first thing popping in her head was Oliver's death.

"It's ok." Olivia told her mother, meeting her eyes. "I am just really tired; can I go to my room? Or do you want to…" Olivia trailed off, allowing her mother to answer the silent question.

"Oh no, you go rest, sweetie. I understand that you must be tired." Celine smiled and pulled her daughter closer to her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you home, Liv." She whispered by her daughter's ear and felt how Olivia tightened her hold.

"I missed you too, mom." Olivia admitted before stepping back and grabbing her bag, taking it to her room.

After entering her bedroom Olivia saw that nothing had changed there at least. Everything was exactly how she had left the day when she went to Eichen. Her bed was neatly made, clothes put away in the closet and all the personal belongings in the right places. After lifting her bag on the bed, Olivia proceeded walking to her table where her laptop was placed and turned the device on. While she was waiting for it to start working, she pulled her phone from her pocket and turned it on too. Instantly she was overwhelmed by tons of messages and missed calls. Going through the list of messages, she ignored all her friends and even her boyfriend, but stopped right at one name. Opening the only message that she had received from that person, she couldn't help herself but to laugh lightly at the words.

" _If I'm not the first person that you inform of your comeback, I will be really pissed off. And I don't care what time it is and even if I'm having incredible sex, you are my top priority."_

Olivia reread the message a few times before going back through her contacts and finding the right name and pressing the call button. After moving the phone to her ear, she settled in front of her computer and started looking through all her social media pages where she found even more messages from her friends.

Olivia had to wait only two rings before she heard her best friend answering in a slightly panting voice. _"I can't fucking believe it."_

"Please tell me that you weren't actually having sex right now." Olivia pleaded, a full smile on her face and she heard the familiar laugh coming from the other end.

" _I was working out, princess. No need to fret."_

"In the middle of the night?" Olivia questioned, leaning back to her chair and shut her laptop. "How sexually deprived are you then?" She asked and heard him scoffing on the other end of the line.

" _You know, if I didn't love you as much as I do and if you didn't look as good as you do, we would be done a long time ago."_ He grumbled, making her laugh loudly and actually relax.

"Well then I'm glad that I'm hot and that you love me, Brett." Olivia murmured, and both fell into a comfortable silence. Neither of them wanted to talk about the elephant in the room – or in their case rooms. Both knew that they were going to have to talk about what had happened to Olivia and about her stay in the Eichen House, but it was still too soon. Brett was the only one from her friends that knew the truth of where she had been the past couple of weeks, but even he wasn't sure how much of the truth he knew about her problems.

Hearing Brett inhale deeply, Olivia tensed, and her eyes instantly moved to the pictures hanging on her wall of her and her friends. _"Livy, listen."_ He began, and she flinched slightly at the nickname. Oliver had called her like that a couple of times and she knew that it was going to take some time to not think about him straight away while hearing her nickname. _"Is everything ok?"_

Closing her eyes for a second Olivia had sworn to herself that Brett had to have some extra powers because he had managed to figure that something was wrong while talking with her on the phone. It was ridiculous. "It isn't enough for you to be a freaking werewolf, you also have to be psychic too?" She questioned bitterly, and it was his turn to chuckle lightly.

" _I can't help myself. I'm that great. And hot, don't forget that I'm incredibly hot."_ Brett said, and Olivia rolled her eyes, getting up from her seat _. "But seriously, Livy, what's wrong?"_ he was once again serious, ready to help his best friend with anything and everything.

After walking to her bed, Olivia unzipped her suitcase and stared at her folded clothes. She knew that Brett was waiting for her answer, but she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit the truth to herself even. But then she took a deep breath and braced herself for what she was about to admit. "Everything." She whispered, and the silence fell once again. She could hear Brett breathing deeply on the other end, but she didn't have even the slightest idea in what kind of mood he was. "Brett?" She questioned after a few moments.

" _What happened? Who did something to you?"_ His voice was reaching the aggressive tone and Olivia knew that he was most likely squeezing his hands into fists, trying not to wolf out straight away. _"Who has hurt you? Tell me, Liv, I will kill them myself."_

Shaking her head Olivia gripped her phone tightly and took a few deep breaths before answering. "There has been enough killing already."

" _I-what?"_ the confusion was clear in Brett's voice, but Olivia didn't have the energy to explain anything to him. Not that evening.

"Forget it. I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She rushed her words out, while Brett was trying to stop her.

" _No, Liv, wait! Listen to me, I'm coming over."_

"No, don't be stupid." She tried to talk him out of it, but it was Brett and he was stubborn as hell.

" _I'm coming and it's final."_ With that he ended the call and Olivia felt anger bubbling inside of her.

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she threw it on her bed before grabbing her suitcase and throwing it on the ground, all her clothes falling out of it and littering her floor, but Olivia didn't care. She needed some peace and quiet, she needed to sleep and to forget everything – Oliver, Stiles, Eichen. She needed a new beginning and she needed her mother.

At the same moment when Olivia had that thought, her mother rushed into her room. It was like she had heard Olivia's thoughts and rushed straight away from whatever she was doing. Instantly Celine eyed her daughter, noticing the distress in Olivia's posture and face and moved to her daughter, pulling her into a calming hug. Just then she had noticed that Olivia was shaking and quite violently.

"Shh, Olivia, relax." Celine tried to calm her daughter, stroking her long hair and pulling her towards the bed. "Come on, sit down, tell me what's wrong." She urged, but there was no answer from her daughter. When Celine had finally managed to settle Olivia down, she took a seat next to her daughter and turned her face to examine. Olivia's eyes had tears in them and from one glance Celine saw what she had suspected from the very first moment she saw her daughter that evening. "Olivia, what's going on?" Celine's voice became demanding.

Finding her voice, Olivia mumbled the first clear thought in her head without really understanding what she was saying. "Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?"

Celine looked at her daughter with confusion and worry, she wasn't sure if she had heard Olivia correctly because a riddle couldn't have been the reason for such horrible reaction coming from her daughter. "What? What did you just say?" Celine asked calmly, trying to soothe Olivia.

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" the younger girl repeated watching her mother's eyes. "What is it?" She pushed forwards, but her mom only shook her head and it was Olivia's turn to sound demanding. "What is it?"

"A shadow." Celine answered, still looking confused. "What are you trying to say to me with this riddle?" Celine questioned, and Olivia got up from the bed and away from her mother's arms. The younger brunette began pacing the length of the room, hugging herself.

"I'm part of the bird that's not in the sky. I can swim in the ocean yet still remain dry. What am I?" Was the next thing Olivia asked and that time Celine didn't even wait before answering.

"Its shadow."

Olivia nodded courtly before stopping in the middle of the room, looking straight at her mother. "I get bigger each day and get smaller. I say bye to you at night. I am always with you in the morning. What am I?"

"A shadow." Celine answered once more and saw how Olivia sighed deeply. "Olivia-" Celine began, but her daughter cut her off.

"Why always a shadow? Why is every riddle about a shadow?" Olivia asked out loud, but it didn't seem like she was asking her mother or someone else. She was just voicing her thoughts. "Why shadows? Why Oliver? Why Stiles? Why me?" the first tear ran down her cheek, followed by another one and then another. "Why?"

Slowly Celine got up from the bed too and moved towards her daughter. She stopped only when she was a few inches in front of her, trying to catch her daughter's eyes, but Olivia was looking somewhere away. "Liv, tell me, please. Honey, tell me what's wrong, tell me what has happened." Celine whispered, trying not to startle her daughter and waited patiently for Olivia to look back to her. The previously warm caramel eyes were tear filled and showed how completely broken Olivia was. "Olivia." Celine urged calmly, and her daughter quickly wiped away the tears from her cheeks, but it was futile because new tears fell right after.

Losing her patience, Olivia raked her fingers through her hair and then dropped her hands by her sides, looking down to the ground, just so she wouldn't have to look at her mother. "Something happened in Eichen. I'm not sure if I understand it completely, but something horrible happened. I… When…" Olivia tried to explain, but she was failing at finding words to explain everything that had happened.

"What is it, Olivia?" He mother asked again and took that last step, standing right in front of her daughter.

"Stiles," Olivia began. "The Sheriff's son, he had checked himself into the hospital for three days." Olivia brushed a few tears away from her cheeks before continuing. "He is possessed with an evil fox spirit called the Nogitsune." Stealing a glance at her mother to make sure that she was still listening, Olivia was surprised to find her mother deep in thought. At that moment Olivia hoped that she would've been able to hear her mom's thoughts, unfortunately she couldn't. "And tonight, he had finally taken over and he killed Oliver, another patient. The Nogitsune drilled Oliver's brains right in front of me."

Straight away Celine's eyes became ice cold and she took in a deep breath. "What?" she spat, and Olivia walked around her mother and sat back down on her bed.

"The Nogitsune killed Oliver and he is not done yet and now I'm involved. I'm involved in this world, mom. More than ever." Olivia whispered and leaned her head into her hands, her hair falling around her, hiding her face.

Both Boyer women stayed silent, both of them deep in their thoughts, but then there was a sound of someone unlocking the door and then came Brett's voice, informing both of them that it was him. Even then neither of the two had moved from their spots. In a few minutes time Brett appeared in the doorway and looked at the odd image in front of him. Celine – a woman who was the closest thing to a mother after his own mom's death – stood in the middle of the room, looking enraged and worried at the same time. And then there was Olivia – his best friend, his second sister, his anchor – and she looked broken from the first glance at her still slightly shivering body.

"Livy, Celine?" Brett questioned before stepping into the room and gaining both of their attention. Then he saw the tears on Olivia's cheeks and instantly moved to her side, wanting to make sure that his best friend was all right. "Livy, what's-why are you crying?"

Olivia managed to hold eye contact with him for a few seconds before looking back to her mother. Celine caught her daughter's look and moved closer too, kneeling right in front of her little girl. "Can you tell us the full story tonight, or do you want to wait?" She asked, searching Olivia's eyes and waiting patiently for the answer. It took Olivia a few moments, but then she nodded.

* * *

Only when Celine was sure that both Olivia and Brett were asleep, did she finally allow herself to feel the full force of her anger. She had locked herself in her bedroom, a room that previously had so many pictures in it, but then her husband had been killed and she had gotten rid of every picture in which he was, hiding them in a box. Currently the room was plain, a shell of what it used to be, with no sign of a personality, it was just a room in which she slept and that was what Celine needed. She was still grieving and the fact that her daughter – a person who meant more to her than anyone else, someone for whom she would've killed everyone trying to even touch a hair on her head, someone she loved more than she had ever imagined possible – was falling apart. And she was blaming herself for even putting Olivia in that kind of situation. If it weren't because of her dead husband's family, Olivia would've never ended up in Eichen and she wouldn't have encountered Stilinski while he was possessed by an evil fox spirit.

It was ridiculous how that boy was still walking. There were hunters in the town and they should've ended the boy's life the moment they had figured out that he was possessed. As horrible as it sounded, allowing the boy to live was going to make only more problems and nobody would walk away unscattered.

Settling down on her side of the bed, Celine picked up her phone from the nightstand and quickly found a number that she hadn't used in a long time. Placing the device to her ear, she began tapping her long red nails on top of the nightstand and waited for the answer. It took a few long moments, but in the end her call was answered.

" _It's been a while."_ She heard the answer and for a second lifted the barriers over her mind, making sure that the kids were asleep and not listening in.

Only when she got her proof that both teens were asleep did she spoke out. "You owe me, do you remember that?"

For a second it was silent on the other end, but then her conversationalist sighed deeply and answered. " _Both I and my family owe you a lot. And I guess now is the time when you're going to demand something in return for all of it."_

Laughing darkly Celine stopped drumming her nails and lifted her free hand closer to her face, examining her nails. "Don't be ridiculous. After all that I've done to you and your family, it's not going to take only one favour to pay me back. Considering that what I was doing for your family had put my family in danger. In the end your family is the reason why my daughter has no father."

" _Are you sure that it has nothing to do with that younger brother of yours? I've heard that he had gotten himself in quite a big mess and I wouldn't be surprised that he had placed the blame on your now dead husband to get himself out of it. Also, knowing the people he has been surrounding himself with nowadays, it wouldn't be impossible, and you know it, Celine."_

"Do not involve Charles into this." Celine hissed and clenched her hand into a fist. "Listen to me, you and your precious family owe me a lot. Not it is time to pay back some of it."

For a second the only sound that Celine heard was the heavy breathing on the other end of the call, but then her companion spoke out again. _"Fine. What do you want from me?"_

"That boy. Stilinski." Celine said courtly.

" _What do you want from him?"_

"I want him dead."

" _Wh-what?"_ Celine's conversationalist exclaimed. _"Why do you want him dead? He's just a teenager."_

"A teenager who had performed trepanning on another boy, killing him in front of my daughter. And I know that he is possessed. You should've put a bullet between his eyes the second you've figured it out." Celine snapped.

" _I know. But he is just a teenager."_

"You need to stop thinking about him as a teenager. He is the Nogitsune now. He must be put down."

" _How did he manage to get to your daughter in the first place? I thought that she was away."_

Scoffing, Celine got up from her bed and walked to the window, looking out to the night sky. "It was a cover story that we had made up. She was in Eichen, being treated for her insomnia after witnessing her father's murder."

" _Once again, Celine, I had nothing to-"_

"Stop wasting your breath. I won't believe you." She snapped. "Now, as we were talking, you owe me a lot. And I'm sure that you understand that your daughter is also in danger, considering that she and Stilinski are friends. So, she could easily be the next target for the fox."

" _Don't even talk about it."_ The cold tone made Celine to tense because she heard a clear threatening tone underneath the coldness.

"Then you should be more than willing to put that boy out of his misery. And don't even try to preach how you had never killed a teenager before. Or a kid. Remember that I know the truth." Celine said and turned away from the window. "So, how is it going to be?"

For a few long moments complete silence fell around them, and Celine knew that her demand was being considered. She was almost completely sure that she had won, but she still needed the verbal conformation. And it finally came with a heavy sigh. _"Fine, I'll do it."_

"It's the right choice, Chris." Celine spoke out more calmly and soothingly. "The fox will kill the boy either way, this way you're going to prevent a ton of other people from suffering in the hands of the Nogitsune. You're doing the right thing."

" _I'm killing a teenager."_

"You're killing a fox in a teenager's body. And by now the boy isn't even there anymore, he's just a face." Celine murmured and walked to her bathroom, turning on the light. "And let's face it, the Argent code encourages you to kill him."

" _We have a new code."_ Chris hissed. _"To protect those who can't protect themselves."_ He informed Celine and she shook her head lightly.

"Let me guess, your daughter had come up with it." She looked at her own reflection in the mirror and noticed the bags starting to form underneath her eyes too.

" _You don't have to guess, I know that you already knew that. You know everything."_ He mumbled and received a chuckle from Celine.

"Even so, the new code implies that you must kill the Nogitsune, in order to protect those who can't protect themselves." She quoted the code before hearing another deep sigh coming from Chris. "I hope that you're going to deal with this soon. Good night, Chris."

" _Nigh, Celine."_

And the call was done.

* * *

Everything was dark, pitch black dark. Olivia had no idea where she was, she couldn't see anything around her. Almost all her senses were messed up – she couldn't see, whenever she tried to call out for help no sound came out, she didn't smell or taste anything. The only thing she did know was that she could hear the wind blowing. And she knew that she heard it in her head.

Trying to take a step forward, Olivia felt someone grabbing her leg and forcing her to stumble to the ground. She had opened her mouth to scream, but there was no sound. She then tried to kick whoever was still holding her leg, but she couldn't move anymore. The wind became louder and another sound joined in, echoing around her. A scream. For a second she thought that it was finally her screaming, but by listening closely she understood that it wasn't her voice.

The thing holding her leg started pulling her body through the darkness and there was no way for her to fight it. Olivia tried once again to move or scream for help, but just like before it was futile. She was being dragged somewhere and there was no way to fight it. The scream and wind became louder. It was turning almost deafening and Olivia tried blocking it, but it wasn't working. She was useless, powerless.

Suddenly the dragging stopped, and she felt some sort of sticky substance underneath her. A coppery smell hit her nose then and she almost chocked on the stench, but it wasn't the last of her problems. In the place in which she was, the lights turned on instantly blinding her and forcing her to turn her head away and to the side. Olivia had her eyes closed and only after a few seconds she understood that she had managed to turn her head. A feeling of hope hit her and still with her eyes closed she tried to move her hands, but nothing happened. She was still stuck. Taking in a deep breath Olivia once again chocked on the strong coppery smell and her eyes opened instantly, forcing her to freeze once again.

It took her exactly three seconds to understand what she was seeing before she opened her mouth to scream, only to be greeted with the silence. The wind stopped trashing in her head and the screams became quieter. It didn't change the thing that she was experiencing though. Right next to her, turned to be facing her, was laid Oliver. His empty eyes opened and staring right at her, the sickly coppery substance was his blood, but there was so much of it that it couldn't have been just from his head wound.

Olivia continued to stare at his lifeless face, his mouth opened in a scream, and she couldn't force herself to think about anything, but that scream in her head that was rapidly becoming louder and louder until it seemed like someone was screaming right at her. In the instance the lifeless Oliver's body disappeared and instead of it appeared a very alive Oliver.

"You know what, Livy? I forgive you for not doing anything. Either way, he is going to kill you too, but it's going to be so much more entertaining and memorable than my death." Oliver shrugged and smiled brightly. "I just hope that I'm going to be there to witness it." He added in a whisper before giggling.

Olivia continued laying there motionless and she watched the very alive looking Oliver gleefully laughing about her upcoming death. The scream in her head became louder before it started to form words.

" **Liv, look away! Look away! Please, I'm begging you, not in front of my daughter! Please stop! Stop! No!"**

" **Dad!"**

"Remembering the daddy dear." A sickly-sweet voice pulled Olivia from her thoughts and her head was turned to the other side, meeting the empty whiskey brown eyes. "It is so fun, how traumatized you are after his murder." The Nogitsune smirked and leaned even closer to her. "But you know what is also fun?"

A completely differently sounding scream reached Olivia's ears and she knew that it was Oliver's that time. The echoing scream mixed with the dark chuckle leaving the Nogitsune's lips and she felt how he moved his hand to her neck, squeezing lightly.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

The hold on her neck was tightening, it was becoming harder to breath. The lullaby, the scream and laugh were mixing together, deafeningly loud in Olivia's head. It was becoming too much, she could barely breath and all the noise was overwhelming. Olivia opened her mouth once again to scream, but instead of hearing her voice she heard someone calling her by the name.

"Liv!" she felt someone shaking her and pulling her out of the nightmare, the empty whiskey brown eyes slowly disappearing from her vision, the noise falling to the background until the only thing that she was able to hear was Brett saying her name. "Liv, come on, wake up. Liv." He urged her, and her eyes snapped open, instantly meeting his and Brett pulled her into a sitting position, hugging her closely. "You're ok, you're fine. It was just a dream."

For a moment Olivia was confused, but then she noticed how wet her cheeks were from the tears and that she was once again shaking. Slowly she wrapped her own arms around Brett, hugging him back and closing her eyes. She allowed him to calm her, to whisper soothing words, listening closely to what he was saying.

But his words weren't the only thing that she had heard. There was another voice, a taunting one and promising horrible things to come. A voice that belonged to someone innocent and someone horrible.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

* * *

 **A/N: Look who's here with a new update! Yeah, I can't believe it myself! It is crazy…**

 **Anyway, crazy chapter huh? Look at Olivia losing it… and hey, Brett (yes, the one from the show) is her bff! That's a quality friendship, don't you think? Soon you're going to meet the rest of her friends and in the next chapter the pack. This one already felt a little too intense to add the meeting with the pack in it. But hey, I got you the Nogitsune in this and Chris Argent. And yeah, he has a history with Celine. And I have mentioned Charles, Celine's younger brother who you are most certainly going to meet.**

 **Soo, Celine isn't really a rainbows kind of person, huh. Who saw that one coming? And yes, she does have powers, but whether they are like Olivia's I'll leave as a mystery for now. And she has worked with Argents before, but what did she do for them? Huh?**

 **And the murder of Olivia's father is most certainly connected with the supernatural.**

 **Ok, so, I'm really excited to know what you've thought about this chapter. I personally loved to write Celine and Chris' conversation the most. It was just too much fun, but anyway. I'm curious to know all your opinions. So, review?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 9

"Liv, you don't have to do anything." Brett repeated for the tenth time in the past twenty minutes, while watching his best friend moving around her room, getting ready. After Olivia had woken up from her nightmare around 4 am, he had stayed awake with her, sitting in complete silence and waiting for her to explain what she had been dreaming, but she never did. Even so, he had quite a good idea that it was connected with what she had told him and Celine the previous night. It was about the Stilinski guy and the fox possession.

Shaking her head to the annoying attempts to change her mind, Olivia grabbed her jacket and shrugged it on. "I have to do this. I promised Morrell that I will do it for an early release."

Scoffing loudly Brett got up from Liv's bed and grabbed his own jacket that he had thrown on the ground before going to sleep. "Yeah and she sounds like the best person to be making deals with. Honestly, Liv, what the hell were you thinking while getting involved in all of this? I though you didn't think about yourself as a part of the supernatural." He mumbled, noting the exasperated sigh escaping Olivia's lips.

Slowly Olivia turned to face her best friend, placing her hands on her hips and that was a clear sign to Brett that she was losing her patience. "I still don't consider myself a part of it, but what should I've done instead? Pretended that I didn't know Stiles? That I couldn't hear… him?" she questioned, refusing to look right at Brett's eyes in fear that he would see right through her.

"Yes, that is exactly what I would've done in your place." He told her and pulled on his shoes. "Maybe then we wouldn't be doing this." He motioned around them, and Olivia simply raised a questioning eyebrow, making Brett to sigh and rub his forehead. He was feeling tired, too tired. The less than enjoyable sleep that night not helping with his mood and he knew that his patience was wearing thin. "Look, your mom is already worried about you, now sneaking out without informing her to talk to some guy? That's crazy. Livy, think about yourself first." He urged her and looked back to her, meeting her wide and cold eyes.

"I see…" She trailed off and sat down on her bed, putting on her sneakers. "If you don't want to, you don't have to go." When Brett wanted to argue with that, Olivia continued with a clear edge in her voice. "You can stay, but I have to do this. I have to." With that she got up from her bed, grabbed her phone and keys and moved to her bedroom door, stepping away from Brett when he tried to grab her hand.

Watching his best friend's retreat, Brett couldn't help but remember all those times when Olivia went with his crazy ideas, helping and saving him. At that moment it felt like it was his turn to aid her. Shaking his head lightly, he grabbed his own keys and phone before racing after the brunette, reaching her by the front door.

"I'll drive, since Celine took away your car to prevent…" He trailed off, smirking at his best friend's annoyance. "Exactly this." He finished and pointed to the open front door. "Shall we?" He passed Olivia and exited the house first.

Scoffing loudly at her best friend, Olivia punched his shoulder before hearing him laugh. Jogging to his car, Brett tried to get himself together and then waited by the unlocked vehicle, with the passenger side door opened, waiting for his friend. He watched while Olivia locked the front door and then jogged to his car, shooting him a half-hearted glare.

"Look at that, someone has finally learned some manners." Olivia smirked, getting in the car and laughing at Brett when he rolled his eyes.

"Just don't tell anyone." He told her after getting in his seat. "It will raise my dates' expectations." To that Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her hands on her chest.

"Really, if not the looks then you don't have that much going on for you. Your game is weak." She shrugged and before Brett had a chance to retaliate, she reached forward and turned on the stereo, filing the car with loud music.

Rolling his eyes to his best friend, Brett eyed her quickly to make sure that she was good before driving away from her house. He couldn't help himself but to be worried. He just had gotten her back, he wasn't ready to lose her to anyone, especially to a psychotic fox. Gripping the steering wheel tighter between his fingers, Brett wowed to himself to make sure that Olivia was going to stay away as far as possible from that Stilinski and his troublesome friends.

* * *

" **This is such a bad idea. This will certainly end up in a fight. Or worse, Celine will kill me. Actually kill me. That'd be a shame, considering my hot body, but I guess even the best of us meet our end."**

Rolling her eyes to Brett's thoughts, Olivia continued leading him through the deserted corridors of Beacon Hills high, hoping to catch a glimpse of Scott in one of the classrooms. She really didn't want to have to look for him while on the brake with the fear of running into her friends or boyfriend. She wasn't even close to being ready to open that can of worms and face them. Enough time hadn't passed between her getting out of Eichen and settling in her home for her to even consider facing them and lying to their faces.

" **Satomi is going to be seriously pissed if I'm going to die. And I doubt that Celeste really wants to see Satomi mad. She's crazy scary when she is angered."**

"I swear, if you're going to think one more time about how you're going to die, I'll beat you with your lacrosse stick and end your life myself." Olivia hissed, glaring at Brett who simply rolled his eyes.

"Then stay out of my head." He nudged her before rounding another corner and waiting for Olivia to check the window at the door discreetly. "And why are you even listening? I thought that while at school you like to keep your walls up at all times." He added, following Olivia away from another classroom.

"I do." She nodded, stopping in the middle of the hall and facing her best friend. "But I'm hoping to hear Scott, so please, be so kind and for a few moments think about breathing only." She instructed and watched a confused frown appearing on his face. Rolling her eyes, Olivia placed her hands on her hips and took in a calming breath. "That way I can distinguish your voice from everyone else's and ignore it completely."

Nodding with understanding, Brett saw Olivia visibly relaxing before taking in a deep breath and tensing once more. He watched how she took in a couple of deep breaths and he forced himself to think about breathing only while also listening to her heartbeat. He had noticed before that her heartbeat always sped up when she was being overwhelmed with voices and he wasn't going to just allow her to torture herself like that.

" **This test is going to kill me."**

" **I wonder if he likes me."**

" **Why can't they just give me a break, I'm already pushing myself as much as I can! I need space, time and understanding. Why don't they get it?"**

" **Wow, what was she thinking wearing that?"**

" **If I'm going to skip the last period and sleep, then I might manage to push an all-night study session to get ready for tomorrows test."**

" **Should I buy her flowers or is it too much for a first date? Will she think that I'm stupid or sweet? God, I'm gonna get a headache here. I need to figure it out, I will not get another chance with her."**

" **I need to-"**

" **Everyone's going to-"**

" **He's-"**

" **I can't believe-"**

" **This lesson is stu-"**

" **Did he just look at me?"**

" **Borin-"**

" **How did he manage to escape?"** Olivia was ready to ignore that voice like the rest, but then she thought that it sounded awfully familiar and decided to block everyone else out and listen closely. **"Stiles disappeared from Eichen after a day. It was a bad idea to let him get himself committed in the first place even. What were we thinking? We should've kept him close, so we would be able to help him. But now is too late. Nobody knows where he is, hell we don't know if he is still Stiles or not."**

Smiling in success, Olivia ignored all the other voices, even the one that was pushing to the centre constantly, trying to catch her attention. She had found Scott and that was all that mattered. Looking back to Brett, she found him waiting for her answer with raised eyebrow and she simply nodded, motioning for him to follow her. Concentrating only on Scott, she listened closely, following his voice getting louder the closer she was to him. Finally, reaching the history classroom she felt like he was talking right by her ear and she quickly looked through the window at the door, spotting him there. Looking back to Brett with a satisfied smile, Olivia felt relieved that she had managed the task of finding the wolf, but the question of getting his attention was still an issue.

"Maybe try talking out loud to him. He might be listening or at least going to pick up on you mentioning his friend." Brett suggested with a shrug and Olivia nodded to that, walking to stand by the door and hoping for luck to be on their side. Taking a deep breath, Olivia leaned her shoulder to the wall, while Brett positioned himself in a way that he could see into the classroom and see if Scott was listening. "Which one of them is Scott?" He asked, and Olivia quickly described him to Brett and he nodded. "Got it, go on then." He encouraged her, and she nodded courtly.

"Scott?" She began and looked to Brett, but he simply shook his head. "Scott, I need to talk to you. It is about Stiles." Once again Brett shook his head and then rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Scott, I know you're a werewolf so please stop sucking because I really need to talk to you about your best friend who is possessed by a sociopathic fox." Olivia mumbled and was ready to try again, but Brett motioned for her to stop, looking right into the classroom, instantly tensing. Giving her a short nod, Brett told her to continue and Olivia didn't waste any time. "Get out of the classroom, collect your friends and meet us in the locker room. If you got that, nod." She commanded and waited for Brett to indicate that the message was received. It took only a second for Brett to nod and then Olivia grabbed his hand, pulling him after her down the hall and towards the guy's locker room.

Walking into the dimly lit, sweat stinking room, Olivia made a slightly disgusted face, but that was not the time to be fussy. While Brett settled down on one of the benches, Olivia paced through the room, pulling down the sleeves of her jacket. Brett saw clearly that she was nervous, anxious too, but there was nothing that he could've done to calm her down. This was what she wanted to do, he had tried to stop her before, but they were past the chance of turning around and leaving. The only thing Brett could do was to listen for the others to come and it only took another five to seven minutes for him to hear a group of people coming, talking between themselves about what Scott had heard.

Olivia had her back to the door when it was opened, and Scott and his pack made their way in, instantly forcing Olivia to turn on her heels and face them. She instantly saw distrust and scepticism in their eyes, but she couldn't really blame them about it. Olivia eyed all the people there and noted their names in her head, connecting them with the thoughts that she had heard in the past year from them. There was Scott right in the front with Isaac by his right and Allison by Isaac's side. Next to Allison stood Lydia and on Scott's left stood someone new that Olivia didn't know. Listening to their worried thoughts she quickly figured that it was Kira. The group seemed to be eyeing her too before moving their eyes to Brett, who, even if sitting down, was ready to act to protect his best friend.

"So, does this meeting have a point?" Isaac questioned, breaking the silence and looking expectantly at Olivia before moving his eyes to Brett.

"Yes." Olivia nodded before taking in a deep breath and squeezing her hands into fists. "I'm going to say this just once and I hope that you're going to believe. Which shouldn't be that hard considering that you, Scott, are a werewolf, like Isaac. Lydia is a banshee who used to date a homicidal lizard and Allison is from a family of hunters." Olivia rolled her eyes and then met their suspicious looks. She looked at everyone before settling on Kira and listening to her too, trying to figure out who she was. "And then there's Kira, who's…" She trailed off, her eyes widening. "Fucking hell, another fox." She mumbled, and Brett instantly rose from his seat, moving to Olivia's side.

"Hang on." Scott shook his head and took a step forward, sharing confused looks with his pack members. "How do you know all of that?" He asked Olivia, not missing how her friend positioned himself protectively in front of her.

Nudging Brett to the side, Olivia took a step forward too and met Scott's eyes. "I can hear thoughts." She said and saw they shared another look before looking back to her in disbelief. Rolling her eyes, Olivia glanced to Brett who looked just as exasperated as she felt. "Honestly with all the supernatural, they find a telepath unbelievable." She mumbled, and he nodded, agreeing with her words.

"Oh, you're actually serious?" Lydia asked, getting Olivia's attention.

"No, she is playing a practical joke by just randomly guessing that the lot of you are freaking supernatural mess." Brett rolled his eyes, receiving a scoff from Lydia.

"And you are?" Allison questioned, taking a step forward too, ready to use any of her weapons in case of emergency.

"That's Brett. He's my friend and a werewolf as well." Olivia quickly introduced, hoping that another argument wasn't going to rise. "Look, I don't have a lot of time, but I really do have something to tell you." She stressed out and saw how almost all of them nodded, except Isaac who seemed just a tad too entertained.

"About Stiles, right?" Scott questioned, receiving a nod from Olivia.

Olivia was ready to tell them what she knew, but was cut off with Lydia, who was giving her a questioning look. "Wait up, how can you tell us anything about Stiles if you were out of town this whole time?" She questioned and received a couple curious looks from her friends and it made her roll her eyes. "Hello? This is Olivia Boyer? Her father was killed, and she skipped town." She pointed out before glancing at the person in question again, with a frown. "Sorry." She murmured, but Olivia simply shook her head. She knew that that question was going to arise, and she knew enough about Lydia to not really allow herself to be bothered by her words.

"It's fine. But that was a lie. I never skipped town." Olivia said and again started pulling the sleeves of her sweater. "I…" Trailing off she pursed her lips, feeling Brett lingering right behind her. "Screw it." Mumbling under her breath, she forced herself to tell them the truth. "I was suffering from insomnia and was locked in Eichen House for several weeks." After mentioning the name of the institution that she and Stiles both were enrolled in, Olivia saw how all their eyes widened with realization.

"So, then you saw him?" Kira asked, speaking for the first time and looking slightly uncomfortable.

Nodding at that Olivia didn't allow them any time to ask anything else and began telling them what she had come to tell them. "As I said, I don't have much time, so listen carefully, I will not repeat myself. I ran into Stiles in there the night he had come in. After a few incidents that you don't really need to know, he told me everything that was happening and about the Nogitsune. There we met Morrell, you know, our guidance counsellor. Apparently, she is qualified enough to be treating patients in Eichen too. But whatever, the important thing is that she told Stiles that she was going to kill him once the fox takes over or something like that. Then we went to the basement and another patient, who apparently was also possessed somehow, he attacked us and when I woke up there was no more Stiles." Olivia ended there, not wishing to talk about Oliver's death.

For a moment everyone stood in complete silence, apparently taking in everything Olivia had told them. Well everyone but Olivia and Brett. While Brett still lingered by his best friend, he was more observing the others, trying to make out their reactions and what was going on. Olivia on the mean time allowed herself to relax. She had done her part, she informed Stiles' friend about what had happened, and that the Nogitsune had taken over. She had done her part of the deal and it was like a weight had fallen from her shoulders. So, she allowed herself to relax, barely noticing that her protective walls were also falling and that small annoying voice getting louder until she couldn't control it and push it away.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

With the first syllable clear in her head, Olivia tensed instantly. Her hands began shaking and she suddenly felt like she was being watched. Breathing quickly, she tried to block the voice from her head, but it was only getting louder, repeating the same lullaby repeatedly.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

Noticing that there was something wrong with his best friend, Brett instantly moved to stand in front of her, trying to get her attention, but her eyes were focused somewhere else, as if she wasn't even seeing him. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he heard others questioning what was happening and if she was ok, but Brett blatantly ignored them, concentrating only on his best friend. She was tense, her hands shaking and her breathing irregular, trying to shake her to get her attention, Brett didn't succeed, being forced to try and talk her out of whatever was happening.

"Liv? Livy? What's going on? Olivia?" His voice was demanding, but it barely reached her. The only thing that Olivia understood clearly was the same lullaby.

" **My bonnie lies over the ocean. My bonnie lies over the sea. My bonnie lies over the ocean. O bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. Bring back, bring back, o bring back my bonnie to me. My bonnie…"**

But then it suddenly became really quiet and she was ready to breathe out in relief, hoping that she had finally managed to block his voice out, but then something even worse had happened. If she thought that the lullaby was bad, the ear-piercing scream was even worse. She didn't even need to think about whose scream it was because it was too fresh to mix with anyone else. It was Oliver from the night when he had died. His scream, echoing in her head was making her feel sick. Screwing her eyes shut, she grabbed Brett's upper arms, squeezing tightly and wishing for it to end soon.

"Stop it. Please stop, no more, no more." She whispered, her voice shaky and it made everyone in the room even more worried. They couldn't hear what she was hearing, they didn't understand what was wrong. "Please." She repeated and then the scream suddenly stopped, instantly giving her the needed relief, and Olivia leaned to Brett, allowing him to hold all of her weight.

"What was that?" Allison finally spoke out after a few silent moments, all of them watching Olivia trying to regain her breath.

Straightening herself again, Olivia raked her hands through her hair, trying to hide how much they shook, and then stuffed them into her jacket pockets. "It was him. The Nogitsune or whatever you want to call him." She told them and glanced at Brett for a moment before meeting their eyes. "He's somewhere here. Somewhere close."

"How do you know?" Scott questioned, looking around the dimly lit locker room before meeting Olivia's tired eyes.

"Because it was loud. The scream." She explained, moving away from all of them and settling down on one of the benches.

"Whose scream?" Lydia asked, sharing looks with everyone from her group and seeing the same worry in everyone's eyes.

"Oliver's." Olivia said and took a deep breath, bracing herself for the part of her explanation that she had ignored before. "He is that other patient who attacked me. The Nogitsune had drilled his brains out right in front of me." She added, and everyone fell silent again.

And then there was that voice again.

" **Sharing secrets with his friends and here I thought that we're going to become friends. Shame, Olivia, daddy dear would be disappointed. I really thought that Oliver was going to stay just between the two of us, our bloody little secret. I guess I'll just have to find another one for us to share, just the two of us. But for now, we really need you to do something for us. You need to tell them where they can find their friend. Tell them exactly where to find Stiles. Oh please, do that honour for me."**

Shaking her head Olivia stood up from the bench and moved to the exit of the locker room. With her hand on the handle, she glanced at the group again and offered them a small smile. "He is going to wait for you in the chemistry classroom. He wants you to come to him."

Frowning Scott eyed Olivia and took a step closer to her. "He told you that?" he sounded sceptical and she couldn't blame him. There most certainly had to be an ulterior motive for that. What kind of sociopathic fox would willingly give up his place?

"Yeah, just now. And I bet you that there's a catch." She told him honestly before pulling the door open and walking out to the hall with Brett close by and then Scott and his pack.

"Then you have to come with us." Isaac spoke out, taking a step forward and meeting Olivia's eyes. "You can hear what he thinks, you can give us heads up." He pushed on, but Olivia shook her head and when he tried to take another step, Brett stood in front of Olivia and glared at Isaac.

The two wolves were glaring at each other, others trying to figure out what to do. With everyone being distracted, it was the perfect time for Olivia to leave. She needed to get out of the school, she was going to wait for Brett by his car, she just needed to be out there. Silently she rounded a corner, making her way to the closest exit. Forcefully she kept her walls tight, not allowing even one thought to slip by in fear of hearing Oliver's scream again. It was too fresh, too new for her to be able to deal with it.

Rounding another corner Olivia was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice a figure waiting there. She had caught a glance of someone, but thought that it was simply another student, lurking in the hallway. Lowering her head, she hoped that her hair was going to cover her face and that nobody was going to find out that she was back already.

"What? Not even hello?" That cold voice instantly forced Olivia to stop walking, but she kept her back turned to him, pulling on her jacket sleeves in nerves.

"What are you doing here? You said that you're going to be in the class, waiting for Scott and others." She barely recognized her own voice. Olivia was talking silently, hoping that all of that was only a trick and he was going to leave, to leave her alone.

"I did, didn't I?" his voice sounded light, like he was amused by everything. It was making her even more nervous, the fact that he seemed completely relaxed. She tensed even more when she heard his steps, him moving closer to her. "Here's the deal, Olivia," he began, and Olivia turned around to face him. She couldn't had given him any advantages. "You need to learn to never trust a fox." The sinister smile on his face, no, Stiles' face, was making her to take a step away from him, but her followed right after her. Every step she took, he took a bigger one, quickly closing in on Olivia. "And you know, once they're going to go to the chemistry classroom, they are not going to be left disappointed. I did leave them a present there."

"A present?" Olivia questioned, and the Nogitsune nodded, cocking his head to the side and eyeing her.

"A really special present." He murmured, reaching forward and grabbing Olivia's upper arms, so she couldn't move any further. "A nicely packed one too."

Meeting his empty eyes, Olivia forced herself to relax. He had said before that he needed her for something, which meant that she was remotely safe. He wasn't going to kill her. Also, Brett was supposed to be coming for her soon, surely the others had noticed her missing by that point. So, she just needed to make him talk for a bit longer, just until others were going to get there and she was going to be free.

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia forced herself to relax and then slowly lowered her protective walls, hoping to manage to hear something in his head. "What kind of present?"

Chuckling breathlessly the Nogitsune considered her words before leaning closer to her and whispering. "I know what you're doing, I know that you're trying to listen in and to drag time. You can't play me like this, Olivia."

Not backing down, Olivia tried to get him to release her, but it seemed to be futile, so she looked back at him. "Then what are you going to do with that information? I'm trying to listen in, are you afraid?" She challenged him and for a second she saw his eye glinting with excitement and then he suddenly released her, taking a step back.

"I'm not scared. Especially not of you listening in. But are you brave enough to hear me?" He asked, looking right at her. "Aren't you afraid to hear what is going on here?" He tapped one finger by his temple, daring her.

Squaring her shoulders, Olivia braced herself for whatever was going to come and fully removed her protective walls. For a second she was overwhelmed with all the voices, but then she managed to ignore all of them in favour of one – the Nogitsune's.

" **What do you hear, Olivia? What do you want to hear? Maybe Oliver screaming again?"** The smirk on the Nogitsune's face was taunting her, but she forced herself to stay strong, schooling her features into a blank mask and pushing further. She had a sudden idea and hoped that she was going to be successful in that. But for that, she needed to listen closer. **"Have you already found what you're looking for? Have you given up? Or do you want me to go at it for real?"** the Nogitsune was holding off on her, she was sure that if he wasn't curious himself, she would already be suffering from hearing Oliver's screams, but for some reason he refrained. Maybe he was hoping to make sure that she didn't hear what she wanted to.

And then she did, barely louder than a whisper was another voice in the Nogitsune's head. Similar one, but different too. It was Stiles and he was calling for help. When Olivia heard him, she tried to stay passive, but the realization must've appeared on her face because the Nogitsune marched to her again, grabbing her shoulders in his hold, squeezing tightly.

"What did you hear?" He hissed, but she shook her head, denying him the answer. He was going to ask again, but then the two of them heard Brett calling out her name. Looking over the Nogitsune's shoulder, Olivia saw her best friend and Scott's pack at the end of the hall, looking at the two of them and she instantly felt the fox tensing.

Meeting his eyes again, she was surprised with how calm her voice was. "Who knew that a fox was going to be so scared of a few wolves?"

Brett and others were quickly making their way to the pair, but unfortunately the luck seemed to be not in their favour. The loud bell rang, marking the end of the lesson and students started pouring out of the classrooms. In a few moments Olivia and the Nogitsune were swarmed by other students, some who knew either Olivia or Stiles, giving them strange looks. But mostly the biggest confusion came from the fact that Olivia was there, back to Beacon Hills.

Before she had a chance to even say anything else, the Nogitsune released his hold on her and then pushed his way through the crowd, making his way out of the school. Sighing deeply Olivia had the same idea, using the swarm of students to leave without being noticed by some people, especially her best friend and her boyfriend. She hoped that the luck was back on her side and that she was going to succeed. Turning around she was ready to walk away, but the person standing right there, looking right at her with surprise and confusion froze her in place.

"Livy?"

Luck was certainly not in Olivia's favour.

* * *

 **A/N: I know that it has been a while, but I promise to do my best and update more often. It's just that life is kind of kicking my ass right now and I only have time on my vocation (like this week is my last one and I hope to update "Running Shadows" and "Voices" this week (well "Voice" again)). Anyhow, since Teen Wolf has begun again, I pushed myself to finish this chapter and give it to you. So here we are, everybody, chapter 9 with the Nogitsune and McCall pack in action.**

 **Now, I want to thank everyone for favouring/following/reviewing this story and hope that you're going to continue doing it. I hope you had great Holiday and thank you for reading!**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Review, I wish to hear what you've thought!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTAN! Bold = thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 10

The ticking of a clock, tapping of the nails and mouse clicks were the only sounds in the bright office. With the sunlight streaming through the huge windows showing the bright and nice day outside, the woman created a completely contrast. Dressed to perfection in a tight black dress and a professional blazer, her red-brown hair in perfect curls and light make-up sharpening her beautiful features – she was a vision of control, coldness and perfection. Her cold blue eyes moved through the lines of the scanned book's copy, desperately looking for information about the monster haunting her daughter. She was willing to sacrifice everything when it came to her baby girl, especially after losing her husband to a mysterious murderer.

" _The old Japanese fox spirit-"_ she began reading when there was a knock on her office door and her assistant walked in.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Boyer, I know you requested to not be disturbed, but there is a man here and he says that he's not going to leave until he talks to you." Her young and slightly skittish assistant didn't even dare to lift her eyes from the ground to meet her boss's look, but that was usual for the young girl. Celine Boyer was an impressive woman, naturally demanding respect, but she was also always really kind to her assistant, Julia. Even in those weeks after her husband's death, she never allowed her grief to make her anything but professional.

Pressing her ruby red lips together, Celine casted a quick look to her phone, making sure that she hadn't missed any calls, before looking back to her assistant. "Allow him in, I shall meet him now." Her voice was filled with authority and Julia nodded quickly, rushing out of the doorway and leaving Celine alone in her office for a moment.

Leaning back into her office chair, Celine closed her eyes for a moment, allowing the images to flood into her head, creating a clear image of her visitor. With a name to the face, a grimace marred her features. She really didn't want to have that meeting and before the disturbance she had hoped that he was going to take some time before approaching her personally. After the past few years since he had come back to Beacon Hills, the only interactions between the two of them were polite greetings in teacher-parent conferences or random meetings at shops or gas stations. Before that for a long while there was only silence. But it seemed that everything was going to change, and it was because she had sought him out, so he could fulfil his depth to her.

The office door barely made a sound while being opened, but Celine knew that he had entered even with her eyes closed. Curling her fingers into fists, she opened her eyes and looked straight at him. With her back once again straight, hands placed on her lap and a polite smile directed to him. For a moment neither of them moved, just observing each other. While he looked slightly wary and worn out, Celine was a vision of perfection and it was the greatest example of their relationship ever. One dangerous and always put together, while the other was a twisted kind of good guy and a little rough by the edges.

"Celine." He was the first to break the silence, taking another step closer to her table, standing in the centre of white and modern looking office.

Pushing back her chair, Celine stood up from her seat and walked around the table, her heels clicking on the wooden floor. "Chris, this is a surprise." She gave him a kiss on a cheek as a greeting and then motioned for him to take a seat in front of her desk, while she moved to the office door. "Can I offer you something? Water? Coffee?" she suggested, placing her hand on the doorknob.

"I'd like a glass of water." Chris nodded and watched Celine opening the door and calling out to her assistant. When the door was closed once more, Celine moved back to her seat, not even glancing at him until she was seated.

Placing her hands on the glass table, Celine leaned forward and met Chris' eyes steadily. He looked quite relaxed, but she knew better than to just blindly believe her assumptions. "So, how can I help you?" she questioned, her voice still calm and Chris though of how different it sounded to the phone call that they had shared just the night before.

"I'm here to further on discuss our last talk." Chris said calmly and before either of them had a chance to say anything else, Julia walked into the office and quickly placed his water, before leaving the room just as quickly. Once sure that the girl was far away from being able to listen in, Chris continued. "What do you say to the preposition of saving Stiles instead of killing him?" He questioned, watching Celine's face closely, hoping to see any clues into what she was thinking, but as always, the woman in question was like a closed book.

Considering Chris' words, Celine began tapping her long nails on the glass surface, not moving her eyes away from her companion. She wanted to believe about the possibility of saving the Sheriff's son, but from everything that she had read in the Bestiary and other information sources, the boy had no chance to come back. Ever. Unless he was going to be a miracle, a complete surprise to everyone and was going to somehow manage to defeat a thousand-year-old fox spirit without dying in the meantime.

Chris watched Celine breathing out deeply before speaking up. "I wish that was a possibility, but Chris, we both have seen enough of this world to know that that kind of things don't happen. The Sheriff's son is already doomed to die. It will either be dignified if you're going to do it, or he'll destroy himself, dragging others right after himself. And I highly doubt that you want your daughter to end up being one of the collateral damage." She said and Chris instantly tensed. Whenever it came to Allison, he was ready to kill anyone and everyone to make sure that she was going to be safe.

"Do not say anything of that sort about Allison." Chris said through gritted teeth and Celine offered him an understanding smile.

"Now you know how I feel." She pointed out and then leaned to her seat, moving her eyes to look through the window. "The fox has already approached my daughter and I know that he is not done with her yet. And I will do whatever it takes to make sure that he's going to stay away from her."

"Even if it means killing another kid?" Chris challenged Celine, being almost completely sure that she didn't have it in her to wish for another kid's death, but when she simply nodded, he began questioning his knowledge of her. Ever since they first crossed paths he knew her as fearless and loyal, she was a dedicated mother, ready to protect her own. But he never saw her as someone completely indifferent about another parent's possible pain.

Looking away from the woman, Chris moved his eyes to the glass desk and saw two picture frames. One had all her family in it and it was clear that it was made just a few years prior their meeting. Her late husband wasn't in it yet, but her trouble of a younger brother stood in the centre with a bright and wicked smile marring his features. Chris had met him a couple of times back when Celine still helped him and his family out, and if he was honest, he never liked the young Charles Boyer. While undoubtfully charming and smart, Charles was a trouble maker. He often managed to get himself in a lot of trouble, dealing with dangerous people and living a life on the edge. Wherever he went, trouble followed him, and his dealings were quite well known around the hunters. They were informed to beware him, to approach with caution and to never allow him any chances to gain any personal information or to get under their skin. That was the thing with Charles, he was too good with words and he knew how to play people to his advantage. That was why Chris wasn't as quick as Celine to deny the possibility of Charles being the one responsible for her husband's death. The younger Boyer was always quite vocal about his dislike towards his sister's husband and only the birth of Olivia seemed to force him to shut his mouth.

Looking to the second framed picture, Chris was greeted by a picture of Celine's daughter. Olivia Boyer – the perfect mixture of both of her parents, with the best combination of genes from both of them. He had kept his eye out on her after he had come back to Beacon Hills. He felt obliged to make sure that she wasn't getting into the supernatural mess of the town, especially since he felt like he owed at least that to Celine. He always fought about his daughter being a part of that dangerous world, a mere human with hunter training against the beast bigger, stronger and deadlier than her. So, he understood what Celine must've been feeling. He knew that Olivia was capable of something, most likely something completely different to her mother, but still undoubtfully important and useful. That was the deal with the Boyers, they always managed to come out as the most useful ally in every situation and the current time was a great example. If the Nogitsune had set his interests on Olivia, it meant that whatever she was capable of was more than just useful.

"How's Allison doing?" Celine's voice suddenly brought Chris out of his thoughts and he looked back to her, meeting her curious eyes. "Has she fully adapted to the life of a hunter?"

"She's fine." Chris nodded before taking a sip of his water. "She has finished her training and I'm planning the official inauguration to the hunters for her."

"Oh yes, the silver bullet thing." Celine murmured before raising one questioning eyebrow to him. "And how is she dealing with Victoria no longer here?"

The bare mention of his dead wife made Chris feel uneasy. He didn't feel any pain anymore while thinking about Victoria, only the sadness that she had left at the time so difficult for Allison. He was doing his best to make sure that his daughter had everything, but Chris understood that he wasn't enough to fully fill the void that Victoria's death had left in Allison's life.

"She is doing fine." Chris spoke out and tapped his finger on the side of his glass. "And how is Olivia doing?" he inquired and saw worry flashing through Celine's eyes.

"Olivia is managing, she is taking it a day at a time."

* * *

"Oh my god, Olivia! I can't believe you're back." Olivia found herself being squeezed in a little too tight hug and her best friend's voice was quite deafening in her ear. "How come you didn't inform me beforehand? I would've planned something special." Pulling away from the smothering hug, Olivia met her best friend's eyes before taking a step back and glancing over her shoulder, seeing Brett making his way over to them while Scott and his pack just watched from afar.

Looking back to the excited brunette in front of her, Olivia began pulling her jacket's sleeves from nerves and then glanced around to make sure that her boyfriend was nowhere near. "Sorry, Tracy, it's just that I have just came back. Literally Brett picked me up from the airport no longer than an hour ago." She lied and offered her friend a smile. "Also, I don't really feel like celebrating or anything like so. I just want to get back to my life. Silently." She shrugged and then felt Brett brushing his shoulder to hers and breathed out in relief. With Brett by her side she was ready to deal with almost anything.

"Hey there, Tinkerbell." Brett smirked, receiving an eye roll from Tracy.

"Oh, will you stop? I'm shorter than you, so what?" she scoffed, crossing her hands on her chest and returning her attention back to her best friend. "I really don't understand why you keep him around." She motioned to Brett receiving a laugh from the guy in question.

"It's because of my great looks and winning personality. You'd understand, but I really don't like wasting my energy and tricks on the ones that aren't worth it." He shot back and placed his hand around Olivia's shoulder, feeling how tense she was. "Now, if you're done freaking out and drooling about the images your imagination comes up with when you see me, I shall take my Boo here back home." Brett patted Olivia's head and received a slight nudge to his side.

Scoffing loudly, Tracy cocked her head to the side and eyes Brett slowly. "How did you know about me imagining your long and horrible suffering? Are you a telepath or something?" She sassed, missing the frown appearing on Olivia's face. But Brett saw it and he was scrambling for reasons to get her away from school as quickly as possible.

"Whatever you say, Tink, but as I have already mentioned, Liv and I have somewhere to be, so excuse us." He offered her another smile, beginning to pull Olivia away from Tracy, but the girl managed to reach forward and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Don't you want to say hi to Nate, Liv?" She questioned with a frown. "It's been so long since we've seen you or heard anything from you. We all have missed you horribly." She added, and Olivia carefully pulled her hand from Tracy's hold.

"Sorry, Trace. I can't yet. I need to get used to being back here. But I promise to make time and hang out with you before coming back to school, deal?" Olivia suggested, hoping for agreement so she could get away from there as quickly and possible. She wanted to go back home and lock herself away from everything, the outside world, her friends, Oliver's screams and the Nogitsune.

Brett was already pulling Olivia away when Tracy called out her answer. "Sure, just… call me!" Olivia didn't even try to look back to her best friend, she just took Brett's offered hand into hers and allowed him to pull her through the crowd. With her free hand Olivia pulled the hood of her jacket on, trying to hide her face just a little bit and in that way creating another barrier between herself and others.

Once in the yard, she continued following Brett to his car, neither of them were speaking, but Olivia knew that he was worried. It was clear from his slightly flustered comebacks to Tracy and from how tightly he was holding Olivia's hand. His fingers pressing into the back of her hand and she did the same, holding on tightly.

When they reached the car, Brett quickly unlocked it and Olivia pulled her door open, while Brett walked around to his side. While she was pulling herself inside, she could've sworn that she had heard someone calling out her name, but from the fear of being forced into another too early confrontation, she completely ignored whoever it was and closed the door. If Brett had heard anything, he didn't say a word about it and simply pulled away from the school, driving quickly away and towards her home. They spent the trip in silence, not bothering with music even. They had to work through everything that had happened, and the silence was helping with it.

It took only twenty minutes to reach Olivia's place and both climbed out of the car and made their way to Olivia's home. Inside they both allowed themselves a breath of relief before reaching for their jackets, but Brett held his hand up, signalling Olivia to wait. Suddenly feeling panicked, she tried pulling down the walls, but the only thing she was able to hear was Brett's thoughts, so she didn't understand what had forced him into a protective mode.

Stepping in front of his best friend, Brett slowly made his way towards the living room, where he heard two heartbeats and was able to smell Olivia's cat and another person. Slowly the two of them entered the room, Brett ready to attack at any point, but before he even had a chance to look around, a loud mewl came from the left side and they instantly looked over there. Sitting in Olivia's father's favourite armchair was one person that Brett really didn't want to see at that moment and knew that their presence meant nothing good to Olivia.

"I always said that this cat had taken his liking to you from the moment we had gotten it. Isn't that right, Olivia?" He questioned, rubbing the completely white cat's back and making it purr.

"Uncle Charlie?" Olivia asked, confusion clear on her face, and stepped around Brett to stand in front of her mother's younger brother. "What are you doing here?" She questioned and then crouched on the ground when Noah, her cat, jumped from her uncle's lap and made his way to his master.

"Well when I have found out that my only niece was finally being released from the nut home, I decided that a personal greeting and congratulation on being sane once more was in order." Charlie smirked and stood up from the chair, meeting his niece's eyes and eyeing how she pulled Noah closer to herself. "And I can see that I was right, the so-called doctors of that mental facility did manage the impossible. They broke a Boyer." He sighed and took a large step closer, reaching for Olivia and pulling her closer for a hug. "But don't worry, Livy, Uncle Charlie is here and I'm going to make sure that you're going to be fine. I'll take care of both you and my dear sister."

Oh yes, there certainly was a reason why Brett never liked Charles Boyer.

* * *

 **A/N: A slightly shorter chapter this time, but a lot has happened. I figured out that I'm really enjoying writing Celine. For some reason I can't help but truly love her. That was why the beginning was completely for her. And I gave you Chris Argent too! Oh, and there most certainly is a history between the two of them, you just have to guess what it is (and I promise, it's more than just Celine helping the Argents). I also introduced Olivia's best friend – Tracy (yeah, the one from the show)! Also, Charles Boyer has made his appearance. Don't worry, the first impression that you have of him is not the full truth.**

 **I know that there was no stiles or Nogitsune this time, but he will come back full force next time. Believe me on that because I have great things planned for the next chapter.**

 **Now I also want to than people for reading, reviewing, favouring and following. I appreciate your support.**

 **And I have a few questions for you:**

 **1\. What do you think is the history between Celine and Chris?**

 **2\. What do you think is up with Charles Boyer? What do you think about him? Do you think he is a bad guy?**

 **Ok, thank you for reading and** **review** **!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! When written in bold – it's thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 11

Olivia was desperately trying to concentrate on the work in front of her. If she wanted to return to school the next day, to get back to her normal supernatural-free life, she had to pull herself together. There was a lot of catching up she had to do with her school work and her social life, there was no reason for her to continue just staring in front of her. There was no reason for her eyes to scan the same line for the tenth time in the past five minutes. She had to pull herself together and ignore all the muffled noise coming from downstairs. She didn't need to or want to know what her mom and uncle Charlie were talking about. It didn't matter, that was their problem. She had to concentrate on the normal things, the things every teenager had to worry about. Like homework, or social life, or her boyfriend with whom she hadn't spoken yet.

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia shook her head lightly and then tried again to read the same line, but once again she was distracted. That time by her phone buzzing. Groaning silently, she pushed away from her desk and made her way to her bed, where her phone was thrown down after she had come back home. Carefully lifting Noah from her jacket, she settled the cat on the end of her bed and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. Turning it around to see who was calling her, she was surprised to see her boyfriend's name on the screen. Nate always said how he didn't like talking on the phone, preferring to text instead, so the call from him, no matter how serious the situation was, was unusual.

Sitting down on her bed, Olivia swiped on her screen and brought the device to her ear. "Hey, Nate." She greeted him and waited for an answer, starting to play with the end of her sweater of her free hand.

" _Hey, Liv."_ The tone of Nate's voice told Olivia that he was feeling uncomfortable. It wasn't a surprise since she had become distant from him ever since her father's death and then just left one day, to what he believed to be a vocation. Oh, he was so wrong.

"What's up?" She asked, trying to sound carefree and happy to be hearing from him, but it was hard. There were too many things weighting down on her and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to act with Nate. They had been dating for about a year and it had never gotten so awkward to be talking to him. And it was worrying her.

Hearing Nate taking in a deep breath filled Olivia with dread. She knew that that wasn't going to mean any good. She was either going to have a serious conversation with Nate or they were going to set the date for a serious conversation. _"I've heard that you're back from your vocation."_ His voice was unsure, making Olivia even more nervous.

"Yeah, sorry that I haven't called or texted before. I was just…" Trailing off Olivia glanced at Noah, who was rolling around her bed and purring silently. "I was trying to get better. You know, while grieving." She finally managed to say and waited for Nate's answer.

" _Oh, that's ok. I completely understand, and I hope that you didn't feel like I was rushing you to respond with my messages and calls."_ Nate laughed awkwardly on the other end and Olivia winced. The conversation was going nowhere, it was hard to understand what Nate was thinking while speaking to him on the phone and she really didn't want to continue that for much longer.

"Listen, Nate. How about we talk tomorrow? At school? I think it would be better to speak in person." Olivia tried to sound confident, but it was failing, and she just hoped that Nate was going to pretend for her sake that he believed her.

" _Yeah, ok. We can do that. You need me to pick you up?"_ He asked, and Olivia hummed in agreement. _"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow morning."_

"Yeah, bye, Nate." Olivia murmured, and he answered her the same before she ended her call. Dropping her phone by her side on the bed, Olivia fell back and closed her eyes. She was going insane, that was a fact. She needed to make an appointment with a new psychologist as soon as possible, there were no other choices for her. Unless she wanted to fall back to her unhealthy habits and possibly return to Eichen.

Shuddering at the thought, Olivia forced herself to get out of her bed and get back to her books. There was no way in hell she was going back to Eichen.

* * *

"You can't just come here unannounced." Celine hissed at her brother and glanced over to the stairs, hoping that Olivia wasn't going to hear them arguing or come downstairs. Looking back to her younger brother, she found him watching her with annoyance and it made her even angrier. "Especially," she lowered her voice even more, "when Olivia has just been released."

"That is exactly why I'm here." Charles exclaimed, instantly being shushed by his sister and rolling his eyes. "Look, she is my niece, my only niece, I care about her too, ok?" He asked in a hushed voice and crossed his hands on his chest.

"I don't doubt that you care about her." Celine sighed and moved closer to her brother. "What I'm worried about is that whenever you are here, you manage to get in some kind of mess that is usually really dangerous, and I do not want that for my daughter right now. She is not stable enough to be exposed to the bullshit that you do every day." Celine pointed out and received another eye roll from her brother.

"Oh, so what's next, Cel? Am I the one responsible for her being locked up in the first place?" He hissed at his sister and instantly saw how her face became cold and emotionless.

Taking in a deep breath, Celine brushed a strand of hair from her face and straightened her posture. "There was nothing that I could've done to prevent that, Charles." She said coldly, but it didn't seem like Charlie cared.

"Fine then, Eichen wasn't your mistake. It was those people fault." Charles spat out.

"Those people are her family too." Celine pointed out receiving a scoff from Charlie.

"Yes, because you've decided to allow them to be. The most stupid decision in your life was ever allowing those people to find out about Olivia and letting them to be a part of this family." Charlie mumbled and sat down into the armchair that previously was favoured by his sister's now dead husband.

Taking in a calming breath, Celine wished for more patience for herself, as she walked to stand in front of her brother. He was stubbornly avoiding her eyes, instead concentrating on the paintings on the wall opposite him. Sighing at her brother's stubbornness, Celine kneeled in front of him and placed her hand on his. "I know that you never liked them, just as you never liked my husband. But they are Olivia's family and you have to show them respect."

"But they are simple humans. They don't know what things like that can do to someone like us." Charles hissed out and Celine nodded.

"I agree, and I still blame myself for being too weak and allowing them to talk me into taking Liv there. But that will not happen again. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my daughter." She tried to make her brother believe her sincerity and her determination and for a second it seemed that she had succeeded, but then no one should have ever assumed anything about Charles Boyer.

"Then what are you going to do about the Nogitsune?" Charles asked, and Celine felt herself freezing up. There was no way how he could've known about that.

"How do you know about this?" She questioned, raising to her feet and Charlie smirked.

"I have my sources."

* * *

She could hear someone calling her name. It was odd because she was sure that she was alone in the room, but still. The barely there call for her help was still there. She tried to find from where the voice was coming, but the darkness seemed not only to take away her sight, but also dull the sound. The darkness was so heavy that it seemed as if it had its own presence. A presence that was suffocative and even if Olivia never feared the dark before in her life, she felt herself being on edge, constantly reaching around herself to make sure that nobody was near her. She wasn't sure what freaked her more – being alone or someone else being there too.

The calls for help became louder and the voice sounded familiar to her, but Olivia couldn't have placed exactly who was calling for help. She tried to move towards the voice, but her feet didn't listen to her. She struggled in her spot, trying her hardest to move at least slightly, to take one step, but she couldn't. It was as if someone was holding her there.

The calls for help came once more, but then another voice joined the first one. And while the first one was calling for help, the second one was screaming from pain. The noise became louder and louder, surrounding Olivia from every side and the darkness was no longer the only thing suffocating her. Olivia covered her ears with her hands, trying to block the shouts, but it wasn't helping. It was as if the voices came from her head and there was no way to stop them. And they were getting louder and louder, the voices becoming clearer and it didn't take Olivia long to finally identify both voices.

While the first voice, the one asking for help sounded like Stiles, the second one was Oliver's. He was once again screaming, just; like when he died, when the Nogitsune had drilled his head. Breathing deeply, Olivia tried to build up her walls, to drown out the voices, but it was futile. They were becoming louder and louder, deafening her. She opened her mouth to scream, but not one sound had escaped her before she felt as if someone was strangling her.

The darkness was feeling even heavier and more dangerous. She tried to fight whoever was holding her, but whenever it seemed she had managed to reach someone, they disappeared. But the voices never stopped. She was crying, breathing deeply and trying to free herself while also trying desperately to ignore the voices in her head. It was too difficult for her, she was losing, falling apart and there was nothing that she could've done. She was ready to give up, but then suddenly the voices were gone and only silence surrounded her. The darkness was still there, but there were no calls for help or screams of pain. And even if the hands previously strangling her were gone too, she knew that whoever it was, they were still there. Close to her.

" **Watch your shadow, Olivia. Greatest monsters always come from the shadows."**

Jumping up in her bed with her covers tangled on her legs, her breathing heavy and heart pounding, Olivia had to quickly cover her mouth, so she wouldn't start screaming. It had only been a dream, but it once again had been about Stiles, Oliver and the Nogitsune. It seemed that there was no escape from them for her. They were always in her head, constantly reminding her of what had happened, torturing her.

Once her breathing came back to normal, Olivia pulled her hand away from her mouth and fell back into her bed. After her father's death sleep became a luxury for her and it seemed that she was still going to be struggling with it. If not her dad's death, then the Nogitsune and Oliver were going to torture her in her sleep and there was no escape from that.

Pushing the covers from her body, Olivia silently got out of her bed and made her way to her room door. Carefully she twisted the handle, pushing the door open and listening closely to see whether her mom or uncle were awake. Luckily for her, Olivia was greeted only with complete silence which helped her to breathe easier and relax slightly. Barefoot she made her way out of her room into the dark hallway and crept past her mother's room. She was trying to be as silent as possible, slowly climbing down the stairs, purposely missing that one step that always creaked.

Reaching the first floor, she stepped on the soft carpet that was placed just by the stairs and silently made her way into the kitchen. Still in complete darkness, she trusted her memory to not trip over anything and create too much noise. It was a good thing that Olivia's mother was a person of habit. She was really against changing things, placing something not in their rightful places. She demanded for things to be organized at work and her personal life, that was why, everything stayed at the same places for as long as Olivia remembered. That was why, the fact that Celine had removed her husband's pictures was surprising. It was a sudden change and Celine Boyer was not known for them.

Avoiding turning on the light from fear of waking people up, Olivia grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She always preferred drinking water to anything else, just like her father did. Olivia disliked drinking tea or coffee, not to mention any fizzy drinks. She rarely even chose juice, instead sticking with water. That was one of the things she had in common with her father. While her mom always chose to drink black coffee with almost everything, her dad preferred water.

With her water in hand, Olivia walked towards the living room. Once stood in the middle of the room, she completely ignored the armchair that her father preferred and settled into the comfy couch. Her mother had forgotten to close the blinds, so the moonlight poured right into the room, painting it in cold light. Olivia unscrewed her water bottle and took a big sip before screwing it shut again and placing it next to her. Pulling her legs closer to her body, she rested her chin on her knees and looked over to the only armchair in the room. She remembered late evenings sitting with her mother in the living room, waiting for her father to return home. It wasn't such an unusual thing even, Olivia remembered understanding from an early age that her parents' marriage wasn't perfect, far from it. There were too many secrets between them and they were too different. Her parents had gotten married right after she was born, she was given her mother's last name and not her father's. Often Olivia wondered whether her parents had gotten married because of her or there was more to it. She knew that they loved each other, but it wasn't the usual type of love, it was more a companionship kind of love. They loved each other, but they also loved other people. A lot of other people.

Sighing deeply, Olivia hugged her legs closer to her body and closed her eyes tightly. She needed to breath and forget. That was the only way how she was going to survive.

* * *

It was around six am when Charlie roused from his sleep. Considering the busy day awaiting him, he didn't want to rush anything. He was always an early riser, differently than his older sister. Ever since they were kids, Charlie knew that while Celine was a night person, he most certainly was a morning one. That was why, when he got up that morning, he was ready to face the day. Quickly changing into his running clothes, he grabbed his phone and keys, making his way out of his room. Staying in the guest room was less that a desirable option for him, but Charlie knew that he had to suffer through it for his family. There was no way in hell how he was going to just pack up and leave his sister and niece alone in a dead man's house.

Climbing down the stairs, Charlie instantly knew that he wasn't the only one up. There was another presence close by and the feeling that he got lead him to the living room. In the room lit with warm morning sunlight, he found his niece sitting on the couch, her legs pulled to her body, hand wrapped tightly around her legs and her fingers trailing invisible patterns on her skin. She was staring somewhere in front of her, her eyes completely hazed over and not showing any emotion. The bag underneath her eyes were more noticeable than the day before and her she was shivering slightly. By his guess, she had spent the better part of the morning in the position that he had found her, and considering that she was only wearing a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt, she must have been freezing.

Sighing deeply at the image of his broken niece, Charlie quickly made his way over to her, crouching in front of her form and looking into her eyes. There was no recognition in her bright blue eyes, it was as if she didn't see him there yet. Carefully Charlie placed his hand on Olivia's, making her jump and feeling exactly how cold she was. Olivia's eyes instantly focused on him with a frightened look that slowly began to disappear once she recognized him.

"How long have you been here?" Charlie asked silently, trying to keep his voice calm and steady for Olivia's sake.

Frowning slightly, Olivia glanced over to the window, being surprised by the fact that there was an actual sunlight streaming through the huge windows instead of moonlight. Looking back to her uncle, she found him still watching her calmly and to answer his question, she had to clear her throat. "I'm not sure. But when I got down here, it was still dark." She said in a hoarse voice feeling Charlie's hold tightening slightly on her hand.

"What happened? Why couldn't you sleep?" Charlie continued questioning and watched how Olivia tensed once he mentioned sleeping, instantly proving his worries right.

"I had a nightmare." She said keeping eye contact with Charlie, but he was still looking calmly at her. His eyes didn't betray any of his emotions when on the inside he was furious. Charlie didn't even need Olivia to tell him what she had dreamt, for him to know that it wasn't actually a nightmare. If the Nogitsune had set his eyes on her, then none of her dreams were just that.

Clearing his throat, Charlie removed his hand from Olivia and stood up straight. Offering his hand for her, he avoided her eyes and said in his most emotionless tone. "You should return to your room and start getting ready. If Celine sees you like this, you can wave good-bye to returning back to your normal life."

Taking the offered hand, Olivia got up from the couch. She watched the way her uncle was behaving, and it instantly set some red flags in her mind. Something was off with him, but she knew perfectly that there was no way for her to figure that out without him telling her. Olivia couldn't hear his or her mother's thoughts even if she wanted to, so all she had was to trust her uncle.

Nodding to his words, she reached to pick up her empty water bottle, but Charlie stopped her and just motioned for her to go to her room. Nodding her head once more, Olivia quickly turned to make her departure and Charlie followed her with his eyes until she reached the stairs and began climbing them.

Left alone, he squeezed his hands into fists and took a deep calming breath. There was no reason to lose his control while both his sister and niece were so close. So instead he pushed the anger away and swiftly grabbed the empty water bottle. On his way to the front door, he disposed the bottle and then decided that taking a long jog was exactly what he needed to vent his anger and frustration. And if that wasn't going to work, then there were other ways to reduce the tension before he had to begin fixing the messed-up situation circling his family, especially his niece.

* * *

The atmosphere in the car was more than just awkward. Every few moments Nate would glance over to his silent girlfriend and wonder what exactly the damage was. It was clear to him from the first moment when he laid eyes on her that she was faking it all. Even the conversation the previous night showed him that she most certainly wasn't fine and was far from being in the right set of mind to be returning back to school. He also knew that there was no way how he could've changed Olivia's mind about going to school because she was just too damn stubborn.

Nate drummed his fingers on the steering wheel once more before sighing deeply, making Olivia's fingers twitch from nerves. She knew that he was trying to find a way to begin the conversation, but was struggling a lot. She knew that the easy road for her would be to just listen in to his thoughts, but she had promised herself to no invade his privacy like that. She wouldn't want someone constantly digging into her head, listening to her private thoughts, so she was determined to not do it too.

He sighed again, and she squeezed her hands into fists. They were close to school, having spent the whole trip in almost complete silence except for the radio filling the car with music. It was just a little bit more and Olivia would be free from the torture that the trip was. She was so anxious and tired from her sleepless night that she was surprising herself how she hadn't yet exploded and shouted at Nate.

Nate sighed once more and that was the breaking point for Olivia. "Pull over. "She demanded and at first received a look full of surprise from her boyfriend before he complied, and did exactly as she had asked him to. Once they were parked on the side of the road, Olivia turned in her seat, meeting Nate's eyes for the first time that morning and found him watching her with concern. That was exactly what she didn't want to see in anyone's eyes. Concern and pity. She didn't ask for it, she didn't need or want it, so why was it so hard for people to pretend that nothing had happened, and everything was perfectly fine?

Taking in a deep breath, Olivia opened her mouth to begin speaking, but Nate cut her off. "You don't have to pretend." His words made Olivia tense instantly.

"What do you mean?" She asked him, her voice calm even if she was feeling her nerves building up. The temptation to just listen in to Nate's thoughts was too much and she found herself losing that fight of will.

" **Come on, Nate, you can do this. Just tell her that you understand and that you're there for her. It doesn't matter that she had left for a while without a word, you love her, and you need to help her."**

"I'm talking about you. You don't need to pretend to be ready yet, Liv." Nate said, reaching over to Olivia and placing his hand on hers. "Everyone will understand if you're not ready yet. No one will rush you to go back to normal. Especially not me or your friends." He smiled lightly, looking right at Olivia's eyes. She knew that he meant every word that he had said to her, but it didn't make her feel any better. If honestly it made her feel even worse, but she couldn't have told him that. So Olivia did the only thing that she could, she took a deep breath and nodded her head with a small smile on her lips. Apparently satisfied with her answer, Nate removed his hand from hers and started his car again, pulling away and resuming their trip to the school.

* * *

"Good morning, Mrs Boyer." Julia greeted Celine as she exited the elevator and made her way towards her office.

"Morning, Julia." Celine answered politely and continued scrolling through her phone, checking the messages she had already received that morning. "Is there anything that I need to know before the meeting with my clients?" She asked, finally reaching the office door and Julia rushed to open the heavy set of doors for her boss.

"Nothing new has happened, but I did leave the file with all the important points on your table." Julia informed, following her boss into the office where on the glass table were placed a black file and a cup of steaming coffee, just as her boss liked. Julia stopped right in front of the desk, hugging the package and another file in her hands closer to her body and watched how her boss shrugged off her jacket before settling down in her seat. "Also, this package came to you this morning." She added once her boss was settled, and placed the small box in front of her boss. "And also, these few letters." She pulled the letters from the file in her hand and placed them next to the box. "Is there anything you need me to do right now?" She met her boss' eyes and found her smiling politely.

"No, that's ok. Go and get ready for the meeting with our clients." Celine instructed and waited until Julia was gone before reaching or the white coffee cup and taking a sip of the rich dark coffee. Humming in delight, she placed the cup back down and picked up the couple of letters that her assistant had placed on the table. Flicking through them, Celine found a few invitations to the town events, a couple of thank you notes from her clients and the very last letter was from Eichen House. Ripping it open, Celine pulled out a few pieces of paper. First few were bills for her daughter's treatment and the last was a personal letter from Miss Morrell. Putting the bills away, she leaned back into her chair and began reading the quite short letter from the counsellor.

 _Mrs Boyer,_

 _I am writing to you on behalf of your daughter. I must inform you of the things that took place on the last few days of your daughter's stay in Eichen House. I am sorry to inform you that something horrible did happen. I shall not play around and create any petty stories that would barely make any sense in the long run. I know that you and your side of the family are of supernatural descent. So is your daughter Olivia. I also know that you are not unaware of the supernatural things that have been happening in Beacon Hills for the past few months. That is why I do not doubt that you will take my information seriously._

 _The Sheriff's son, he prefers to be called Stiles, had admitted himself into the institution just a couple of days ago. His problems were of a supernatural reason. Stiles was possessed by the Nogitsune, an ancient Japanese fox spirit if you did not know what Nogitsune is. Since I am aware of what you and your daughter can do and what your powers can offer to someone, I felt inclined to inform you that the Nogitsune had set his sight on your daughter and her powers._

 _I am truly sorry to have to inform you of this, but I felt the need to prepare you. I know of your close relationship with the Argent family and I am sure that they would help you if in need. Also, my brother doctor Allan Deaton and I are also here to help if you need anything. We are not shy to admit our involvement with the supernatural and if what, we are here to help you._

 _Sincerely,  
Marin Morrell_

Celine reread the letter two more times, looking for clues of what exactly pushed Morrell to write to her because it most certainly wasn't from the good of her heart. Celine knew that Morrell had something else in mind, something bigger and whatever it was, Celine had a feeling that it meant nothing good to her or to her daughter.

* * *

"-and then Coach was shot by an arrow. A freaking arrow!" Tracy exclaimed, and Olivia found herself nodding to her words, not really caring what her friend was actually saying. "I swear some weird shit had happened that day." She added, leaning her back to the locker next to Olivia's and crossing her hands on her chest. "There was a bomb alarm in the buss and that Jared guy almost got blown to pieces. But luckily, officer hot body was there to save the day." She sighed deeply, receiving an eye roll from Olivia, but Tracy continued with her story. "And then the Sheriff's station got blown. How wild and weird! Nothing like this ever happens in here normally." She mumbled, and Olivia found herself rolling her eyes at her friend.

" **If only she knew, isn't that right, Livy?"**

The voice made Olivia drop the book that she was holding, and Tracy looked over to her best friend with concern. "Are you ok?" she asked while observing how tense Olivia was and the fact that her hands were slightly shaking.

"What?" Olivia asked breathlessly, managing to glance at her friend before looking around, searching for the owner of that voice. "I- I just need to go to the class." She rushed her words, quickly slamming her locker shut and bending down to grab her book. "I'll see you later." She added and rushed away from her confused friend.

Olivia didn't see him anywhere, but she knew that he was there, waiting and lurking, watching her. She could almost feel him there and she knew that she had to get away from the hallway. She had to get away from him, she needed to block him from her mind because she was just beginning to feel better, to feel normal, she didn't need him to be in her head.

Rounding a corner, she pushed her way through the sea of people, offering those who greeted her a small smile, while also trying to walk faster. She just had to get into her class, the class that she shared with Scott McCall. She wished that if she were to get there and get to Scott, he would not dare to get near. As weird as it sounded and even if she just had normally met Scott, he was her saviour at the moment. She believed him to be the one to make sure that the monster with his best friend's face would stay away. He had to.

Accidentally slamming into another person, Olivia was ready to apologize, but when she raised her eyes to the person, she froze in fear. There he was, standing in the middle of the hall, surrounded by fellow students, but nobody seemed to be paying too much of attention to him. He was standing tall, almost a whole head taller than her, smirking at her distress with eyes void of all emotions. Olivia tried to take a step back from him, to disappear back into the sea of people where he couldn't do anything to her, but the Nogitsune was quicker. It was as if he had read her minds and quickly grabbed her hands in his. She still tried to pull her hands from his, but he simply pulled her closer to himself, still smirking and not paying attention to anything and anyone around them.

Olivia was confused why nobody was paying any attention to them, why was nobody looking at them. All other the students continued walking past them, rushing to their classes and not paying any mind to the fact that she was fighting against him, against the fox with Stiles' face.

"Stop struggling." The Nogitsune growled underneath his breath, leaning closer to her. "You either behave or I'll make sure that your next visit to Eichen would be for the rest of your life." His voice was so cold, but Olivia understood his threat clearly. Taking in a deep breath, she stopped struggling, making him chuckle lightly. "Good girl, now let's go." He murmured and pulled on her hand, leading her over to the closest empty classroom.

Inside the classroom, he pushed her away from the door before locking the door. Left alone in a bright room, Olivia created as much space between them as she could, but it seemed to only entertain him, if the still present smirk on his face was an indicator of something. He took a step closer to her while she took two back. They continued the dance until her back had hit the wall and she had nowhere else to go. The room was completely quiet, her mental walls were down, but still, she couldn't hear anything from him, like everything was void.

Slowly, like a predator, he made his way over to her, stopping a step away and eyeing her distressed appearance. Reaching forward, he brushed a strand of her brown hair from her face, his cold finger ghosting over her cheek and making her shiver. Cocking his head to the side, he seemed to be thinking about something and Olivia felt herself tensing even more. In a few seconds, the completely silent room was filled with his laugh and it made her flinch from surprise. Finding it hilarious, he laughed even more before stopping abruptly.

"Oh, I always found your kind so amusing. You all always had so much power, so much potential and knowledge, but never really took the full benefit from it. Your kind never chose to use your powers selfishly. Well at least the most of you, there were some black sheep in every family." He shrugged lightly before placing his hands on either side of her head and leaned closer. "And you, Olivia, are going to be a great asset to me, I will benefit from your powers so much and maybe, just maybe you'll turn out to be the black sheep of your family." He murmured, and the next thing Olivia knew was the sharp scream piercing through her mind, forcing her to squeeze her hands into fists and close her hands tightly.

The scream was so loud that she wondered how the hell she herself hadn't began screaming too. The noise was so painful, that she felt her nails digging deeply into her palms and her whole body starting to shake. It seemed to last for so long that she believed that it wouldn't stop ever, but then she felt someone placing their hand on her shoulder and the noise stopped, making her flinch violently away from whoever was touching her.

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Everything is ok, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you." She heard a voice to her left and looked over there, meeting the innocent brown eyes that belonged to Scott McCall. Feeling suddenly confused, she looked around, seeing that she was sitting in her seat in history classroom, her hands squeezed tightly into fists and she slowly unclenched them, seeing small bloody half-moons. Looking back to Scott, she found him watching her with concern in his eyes. Seeing that he had her attention once more, Scott crouched next to her desk and lowered his voice, making sure that no one could listen in to them. "Are you ok? What happened?"

Looking away from Scott, Oliva lowered the walls from her mind and instantly was flooded with hundreds of voices of other students. But she didn't care about them, no, she was looking for a certain voice. She knew that he had to be close to mess with her mind like so, he had to. It took her a few moments, but then she had managed to find him, his voice making his presence known in her mind.

" **You truly are impressive, Olivia. I expected you to break down and start screaming or crying, but as I can see, I was right. It is going to be a pleasure to be playing with you dear. And I meant every word, you will do exactly what I need you to and be a great asset to my end plan."**

"Olivia? Hey, Olivia?" She felt Scott's hand back on her shoulder, trying to get her attention and when she finally snapped out of her mind, she met his concerned eyes and breathed out shakily.

"He is here, the Nogitsune is here."

* * *

Climbing out of his car, Charlie fixed the shades on his eyes and quickly locked his car. Straightening his leather jacket, he glanced around the empty parking lot before making his way over to the elevators. Inside the metal cabin he pressed the right number that was supposed to take him to the top floor, he leaned back and patiently waited. The trip took a few moments and when he was in the right floor, he pulled the door open and was instantly greeted by the owner of the loft and the whole building.

"Do tell me, Derek, how much do you want for one of the lofts? I could do well with my own places if I'm going to stick around here for a while." Charlie smirked, pulling the shades from his eyes and entered the loft.

Derek stood tense a few steps in front of the elevator, watching the Boyer closely. He knew not to be fooled by the easy-going persona of Charles Boyer and to brush him off as someone that wasn't deadly dangerous. Following every step that Charlie took, Derek couldn't help himself, but feel his annoyance growing. He had a history with the Boyer family. Back at school, he and Charlie used to be almost like best friends, but then he had found out that the Boyer family were working with the Argents and even if Derek knew that they weren't responsible for his family's death, the anger was still there.

"I also would expect an old friend's discount." Charlie added, flopping down on Derek's couch and crossing his feet on the table in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Derek snapped, watching Charlie roll his eyes.

"I told you, I'm inquiring about an apartment here." He answered as a matter of fact, making Derek growl.

"Piss off, Charlie. What is the real reason for this unpleasant interaction?" Derek growled, taking a threatening step towards the other man, who simply shrugged with a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh, are you still mad about the whole Argent thing? I didn't do anything wrong, clearly different from you." Charlie smirked and removed his legs from the table top, leaning forward. "Do tell, was fucking Kate rewarding enough knowing that she was using you to kill your family?" he asked, making Derek's eyes shine blue instantly. "Okay, okay." He laughed with his hands raised in a surrender motion. "I get it, it's a no-no topic. But if I may the last comment, it really is a shame that she killed your family and then Peter murdered Laura. Your sister was hot, what a waste." He sighed remorsefully, and Derek growled again, marching to Charlie who didn't even move an inch.

In a second, Derek had his hand around Charlie's neck, his features changed into a werewolf's. "What do you want, Charlie? And I suggest you watch your words closely." Derek growled, but it seemed as if Charlie wasn't fazed by his behaviour at all because that smirk was still on his face.

"I would… b-but you're-'re re-restic-ting my ai-air ways." He managed, and Derek took in a deep breath, squeezed his old friend's neck one more time before releasing him. Coughing slightly, Charlie rubbed his neck before looking back to Derek. "You know, I always knew you had anger issues, but this is no way to treat a friend." He mumbled before straightening up and brushing his fingers through his dark hair.

"We are not friends." Derek shot back to Charlie, who just waved his hand as if he couldn't care less about Derek's words before clearing his throat.

"I admit, this visit isn't only about catching up with old friend and looking for an apartment. I'm also here to discuss one murderous fox wearing the face of a teenager." Charlie said and Derek instantly tensed.

"How do you know about Stiles?" He asked, and Charlie shrugged innocently before leaning back into the couch.

"Simply, he met my niece in Eichen and is now terrorizing her." He said, meeting Derek's eyes.

Derek remembered Olivia Boyer from when he was a teenager. He remembered her as a little girl and then after coming back to Beacon Hills, he met her as a teenager. She had no idea who he was and what was his history with her family and Derek always kept his distance away from her. But he also used to keep an eye on her, making sure that she wasn't going to get killed while in the midst of the supernatural trouble that had been happening around her. He wasn't sure how much she knew of the supernatural world and whether she even had any powers, considering that her father was a simple human. He didn't really understand how Charlie's kind got their powers and how everything worked because they were always protective of their secrets.

"And you want to do what about it?" Derek questioned the other guy with a calm voice. He knew that Charlie was impulsive, and he had to tread this topic carefully.

"Oh, you know me, Derek. I'm the black sheep of my family and I always chose the quickest and most efficient ways to deal with a problem." Charlie laughed lightly before meeting Derek's eyes and stating seriously. "I want to kill Stiles."

* * *

 **A/N: So here is chapter 11 of "Voice"! I hope you liked it, quite a few things have happened in this chapter and some things were revealed. So, I'd really like to know what you've thought!**

 **Thank you for reading! REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! When written in bold – it's thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 12

The three of them made their way down the hall silently, not even one word being spoken between them. After Olivia's episode back in the history classroom, Scott quickly pulled her from her seat and without a word to their teacher, the two of them made their way from the filling up classroom. Their fellow classmates shot them confused looks, since none of them had ever really seen Olivia Boyer and Scott McCall having any type of interactions outside of the classroom. So seeing the two of them together, rushing out of their first lesson without an explanation to anyone was confusing and instantly created a rumour.

After leaving the classroom, Scott pulled Olivia after him and towards the classroom where he knew Isaac would be. Since they were getting closer and closer to the beginning of the first period, they had to push past more and more frantic students, but they managed it just at the time when the bell rang. Stopping by the slightly ajar door to Isaac's classroom, Scott managed to get his attention quickly and motioned for the werewolf to come out and join them. It took Isaac only a few moments before he was slipping through the ajar door without the teacher noticing and then turning to Scott and Olivia.

Isaac was opening his mouth to ask what was going on, but Scott beat him to it. "We need to talk. The Nogitsune is here somewhere." He whispered quickly, glancing over to Olivia who still had that slightly confused look in her eyes. Looking back to Isaac, Scott saw him eyeing Olivia with a questioning look before glancing to Scott with raised eyebrows. Sighing deeply, Scott motioned for Isaac to follow him and then turned to Olivia. "Olivia, are you okay?" he asked, almost expecting her to flinch again, but she simply shook her head.

"He is still here." She murmured finally meeting Scott's eyes. "I can still hear him."

"What is he saying?" Scott asked, sharing a quick look with Isaac who began looking worried too.

Shaking her head, Olivia tried to open her mouth and explain what exactly the Nogitsune was saying to her, but at the exact moment when the first syllable left her mouth, a loud scream ripped through her mind forcing her to shut her eyes and squeeze her hands into fists again. The sound was already so familiar to her, Oliver's scream of pain while the drill went into his head, that it was becoming easier to push it away. Taking in a few deep breaths Olivia forced herself to get herself together and then slowly opened her eyes. She could see Scott and Isaac looking at her with worry, she saw Scott saying something, but not a word reached her ears. It was as if the only sound was the scream and there was no running away from it.

" **Stop it. Stop it, stop it, stop!"** she screamed right back in her head and as quickly as the wails of pain came, they disappeared. Breathing out in relief, Olivia unclenched her fists and met Scott's eyes again.

"He's close." She informed the two werewolves who seemed more than just confused with what had just happened.

When Olivia turned to walk further down the hall, determined to find the Nogitsune, but she barely managed two steps before Isaac rushed to stand in front of her, stopping her in her way. "Hang on now." He said, receiving a scoff from the much shorter girl. "What the hell just happened?" he asked, eyeing Olivia quickly.

"Nothing that concerns you." Olivia said and then tried to walk around him, but her grabbed onto her hand, not allowing her to pass him. "Release my hand." She said while Scott walked to stand next to Isaac, also giving her a worried look. Looking from one guy to another, Olivia sighed deeply. It was clear that they weren't about to give up on what had just happened, and she really wanted to deal with the current problem as quickly as possible. "Look, I heard Oliver's scream again. Apparently, it's the Nogitsune's favourite torture way. Well while torturing me, apparently. But since it has nothing to do with the two of you, can you just drop it, so we could find him and you two can deal with him? Because I'm getting tired of this already." She spat out, yanking her hand from Isaac's hold. Looking over to Scott, Olivia made sure to have his full attention before speaking. "I am going to help you to find him now, but I'm done. I do not want to have anything to do with this. The Nogitsune is not my problem, Stiles is not my problem, none of you are my problem. I just want everything to end so I could go back to my life and get better. Am I clear?" She asked and waited for Scott to answer her. Olivia saw how Scott glanced behind her where Isaac stood before looking back to her and nodding.

"I understand. Just help us find him and that's it. We won't bother you with anything supernatural again." He promised her and saw how Olivia sighed deeply, her posture relaxing slightly. "Now, how are we going to find him?" Scott asked, and Olivia glanced over to Isaac before looking down the hall.

"How close do you need to be to pick up his scent?" she questioned, and the two werewolves shared a quick look before Scott answered her.

"When it comes to the Nogitsune – pretty close." He said and saw how Olivia tensed again. Scott wished that there would be something that he could say to make her feel better, but he knew that there was nothing. He didn't know to what level the Nogitsune tortured Olivia, but he understood her reluctance to get close to the fox.

"I'll lead you as close as I can, but I'm not facing him again. I'll show you the way, but everything else is your problem. Understand?" She asked needing their confirmation and Scott didn't waste a second and nodded instantly. Olivia then glanced over to Isaac with raised eyebrows expecting him to answer just as quickly as Scott, but the taller werewolf seemed to be deep in his thoughts.

Isaac knew that having Olivia with them while facing the Nogitsune was a smart thing, she could hear thoughts and that might give them the needed advantage, but she seemed reluctant to do that which he also understood. He also knew that there was no way to talk her into changing her mind and without her help they wouldn't even know that the Nogitsune was even at their school.

Meeting Olivia's cold blue eyes Isaac also nodded seeing her breath out in relief. He watched Olivia taking a few steps away from them before she closed her eyes. It was as if she was concentrating. For the first few moments her heartbeat seemed normal, she was breathing calmly, but then suddenly everything changes. Her heartbeat picked up the pace, her breathing became heavier and she squeezed her hands into tight fist. There was a deep frown on her face showing exactly how tense she was. Sharing a quick look with Scott, Isaac knew that the alpha thought the same thing that he did – Olivia had managed to find the Nogitsune.

It didn't take her long. With all the students in their classrooms it was easier to group their thoughts and block them. Then she had ignored the worried and sceptical thoughts of her companions, but that wasn't so difficult for her. Sure, she might have been tired after spending a bigger part of the night awake, but she was used to it. After her father's death she had managed to control her powers while suffering from insomnia and not sleeping for days. So, the current predicament wasn't that much of a challenge for her.

The difficulty came when she had to find the Nogitsune's voice. After trying to block him really hard, seeking it out was appearing to be more difficult than expected. For a long while there was only silence, as if the Nogitsune was playing her. As if he was tempting her, trying to see how easily she would give up. No matter what Olivia couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew exactly what was happening in her head, what she was doing and that gave him a huge advantage whenever she had to deal with him. But how could he be in her head, it was unheard of that someone could get into the head of Olivia's kind, especially when it came to reading their thoughts. Like she couldn't read her mother's thoughts or Charlie's, the same way her mother couldn't use her powers on Olivia, neither could Charlie. So it wasn't possible for the Nogitsune to be in her head. Or was it?

" **You're stubborn, I'll give you that. Many would've given up already, which also means that you're patient. Admirable, Livy, really admirable."** She heard his voice and instantly tensed up, feeling herself almost panicking. **"Now, now, relax. It's too soon to be worrying so much. We should have some fun for a bit, don't you think?"** his voice was a little louder than a whisper which told Olivia that he was quite far away.

Opening her eyes again Olivia motioned for the two guys to follow her while she continued listening in to the Nogitsune. She needed him to keep talking to her, so she could figure out where exactly where she had to go, even if it meant that she would have to try and pry into his thoughts to get his attention – anything to make him speak.

" **Do you think that I can't feel you trying to get deeper into my head? Don't play games that you aren't ready for, Olivia."** He continuously teased her as she was getting closer and closer to the stairs. **"But I do wonder how you enjoyed your dream last night? I really hope that it didn't keep you up all night."** The three of them began descending the stairs as the voice grew louder and louder. **"I just felt like doing something nice for you and, from what I gathered, you really did like that poor bastard I killed."** His gleeful tone was pushing Olivia to her limits, but she was stubborn to not give up. She had to find the general direction where he was and then she was free to block her mind and get out of there. **"But I guess my nice wish had different consequences. I hate to admit, but you do look tired today, it saddens me a lot having to look at you like so right now."** That last sentence was all it took for Olivia to freeze in her spot. Her eyes widened, and she looked over to Scott and Isaac who stood in front of her with confusion clear their faces. Was he really watching her – them – now? Could he be so close without the werewolves noticing? Or was this all just another game? **"Don't stop now, your bunch is so close already, do not spoil the surprise that is awaiting you."**

"He knows that we are coming." Olivia whispered and both wolves instantly tensed and glanced around. "And he knows that we are close." She added and looked around too.

"It's impossible. I can't smell him and there is no other heartbeat in his hall except the three of us. Everyone else are in the classrooms." Isaac whispered too, looking over to Scott, but the alpha was still looking around. Looking back to Olivia, Isaac took a step closer to her and got her attention. "Are you sure that he knows that we are coming?" he questioned her, and Olivia nodded courtly.

"He said so himself. He knows that I'm not alone and we are near him. I don't know, this might be a trick, but how would he know that we are looking for him?" she questioned right back, but Isaac didn't have an answer for her and Scott was still concentrating on something else.

Isaac was ready to suggest that they continue going their way, but he never got his chance to speak out because Scott tensed even more and extended his claws. "There is another smell, a familiar one." He whispered, and Isaac frowned, trying to catch the scent Scott was talking about. The students' scents still lingered in the hallway and they all were familiar to Isaac, so he was more than just confused about which exact smell Scott was talking about. But Isaac didn't even need to voice his concern before Scott turned to him with his red eyes flashing. "It's the werecoyote." He said, and Isaac also tensed.

"Wait, you mean Malia?" Olivia asked gaining both of her companions' attention. "She's here?" She questioned, and Scott and Isaac shared a quick look.

"How do you know Malia?" Scott asked her, still alert of the other were-creature, but also in need of Olivia's answer.

"We meet in Eichen. She was locked there, I helped her out." Olivia quickly explained before looking around. "She's here?" she asked again, not being able to pick up on Malia's thoughts and finding it difficult to believe Scott. Why would Malia be at school? What was she doing?

"I can smell her, which means that she is here and she's near." Scott explained before sharing another look with Isaac. "Can you still hear the Nogitsune?" He turned back to Olivia trying to decide who to pursue. The Nogitsune was a priority, but Malia was dangerous. Scott didn't know if she was in control or not, what she was even doing at school and why now. He needed to decide with whom he was supposed to deal first. Which of those two was a bigger threat at the moment.

Taking in a deep breath Olivia tried to shake off all the questions in her head and concentrate on the Nogitsune. She needed to find him again and to see how close they were to him. She closed her eyes for the extra measure, trying to block everything going around her and concentrate only on the thoughts. She was instantly hit with the thoughts of the students, but once again she managed to quickly separate them, then she did the same with Scott and Isaac. By every logic the only voice left was supposed to be the Nogitsune, or at least the presence of his mind, but there was nothing. Not a feeling, a whispered thought – nothing.

Opening her eyes again Olivia met Scott's gaze and shook her head. "I can't hear him. He most likely has left." She explained and saw how Scott sighed deeply and Isaac shook his head.

"We'll have another chance to deal with the Nogitsune. Now we have to deal with Malia." Scott said, and Isaac nodded slowly. "Listen up, I'm not taking any chances here. Her scent goes in two directions. I'll go towards the gym and the locker rooms, you two take the other side and go towards the main entrance. Okay?" Scott asked, and Isaac nodded instantly. With the agreement from the beta, Scott looked over to Olivia hoping to get the same answer from her, even if she had only promised to help them with the Nogitsune and nothing else. And to his relief, she also nodded. "Okay, let's go and meet up back here." Scott added and then turned away, making his way towards the locker rooms.

Left alone, Olivia and Isaac wordlessly began making their way towards the main entrance. While Isaac was completely concentrate on trying to pick up Malia's smell, but only managing small whiffs of it, Olivia was trying to find her thoughts. But everything was quiet – too quiet for Olivia's liking. The longer they were searching, the more it began looking as another trick – a game made by the Nogitsune himself.

They were near the entrance door when Isaac glanced over to her for a second before looking around again. "Can you hear her?" He questioned, feeling as if they were being watched. Something was off with everything, but he wasn't sure. But whatever it was – it wasn't going to be good, he was sure of it.

"No, I can't hear any-" Olivia began, but was instantly cut off when the dreadful voice reached her mind again.

" **Enjoying the game, Livy?"** she felt herself tensing even more, glancing around to see where he was. Now she was certain that everything was just a trick and the horrible part was that they all had played into it exactly how the Nogitsune wanted them to.

"Olivia?" Isaac asked, noticing that his companion had fallen silent and turned to look at her. He found her frantically looking around and he instantly knew that it was nothing good. "Who did you hear? Malia or the Nogit-" he didn't have a chance to finish his question because he heard him approaching. Turning around, Isaac positioned himself in front of Olivia and braced himself for whatever was going to happen. It didn't take long for the Nogitsune to appear in his vision, his skin almost sickly pale, the circles underneath his eyes even darker than before and that haunting smile on his lips.

"Look at who we have here." The Nogitsune smirked, approaching them. "My favourite telepath and the scarf loving beta. What an unusual pair." He continued taunting them, seemingly not bothered by Isaac's shining eyes or his claws. "Oh, I wish Scott was here, it would make the full package and would make this whole thing so much better." He sighed deeply before looking right at Olivia. "But I guess he is a bit preoccupied with a certain coyote right now, oh well." He shrugged and watched how Olivia took a small step back, while Isaac still stood in front of her, growling lowly. "Oh, shush, Isaac. Don't spoil this special moment. It took me quite a while to plan it." He pointed his finger at the tall werewolf before stepping even closer. "Also, I'd really appreciate if you would step away, I have a few things to discuss with Livy here." He added, looking over to Olivia once more and that was the moment when Isaac charged, trying to surprise the Nogitsune, but it was all pointless.

Quicker than Isaac could react, The Nogitsune moved to the side and grabbed into Isaac's hand, twisting in behind the wolf's beach and pushing him so Isaac's head would hit the wall nearby, knocking him right out. With the werewolf laying unconsciously on the ground there was nothing else standing between him and Olivia. Looking back over to her, the Nogitsune was slightly surprised to find her standing exactly where she was before, her eyes empty of any emotion. Taking a step closer to her he was certain that Olivia was going to move back away from him, but to his delight she didn't move a muscle.

"Not going to run? To try and save yourself from me?" He asked, quirking a curious eyebrow and eyeing her calm face for any sign of fear, but there was nothing, but acceptance.

"Is there a point?" She shot back. "I know enough now to understand that it would be useless. You'll get whatever you want no matter what I'll do, so what's the point in useless fighting?" She questioned him, and the Nogitsune hummed in agreement.

"You keep surprising me, Livy. You sure are full of surprises, which is why the two of us are going to have so much fun really soon." He spoke out and walked to stand right in front of her, grabbing her upper arm just in case she was playing him and just waiting for a chance to run away. "But now come with me, there is a lot we need to catch up on." He whispered by her ear and then yanked her after himself, forcing her to follow him and leave the openness of the main hall and leaving the unconscious werewolf on the floor.

* * *

Scott was catching up on Malia quickly. She was quick, and she did have a head start, but he wasn't going to give up. He needed to catch her, and he was going to do that. Pushing himself forward, he charged through the lacrosse field catching up with her even more. He had been chasing her ever since separating from Isaac and Olivia. They had managed to run through the first floor and then get to the second one. What surprised him the most was that Malia knew her way around the school surprisingly well, but he knew it better. Scott had managed to force her back downstairs, but then she charged to the side door and out towards the lacrosse field. There were barely a few feet between them and it seemed that Malia also understood that and was trying to push herself to run faster. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have her chance to charge forward because Scott was right behind her and with one swift move he managed to grab her and tumble to the ground.

Malia was laying on her back, Scott holding her hands away from her body and both of their eyes shining. A pair of icy blue eyes gazed into the bloody red. While Malia was trashing around and snarling at him with her fangs, Scott was trying to hold her off, to overpower her, but he was losing his control. With one especially violent twist of Malia's body he finally lost it and barred his fangs to her, growling dangerously. It seemed to shock Malia enough to make her shrink into herself and stop moving.

"What are you doing here?" Scott growled out, looking right at Malia, but she was avoiding his eyes. "Answer me." He growled again, gripping her hand tighter and her eyes met his again.

"I can't." She spat at him, but that only made him growl at her even more. Scott was going to question her further, but then he heard someone approaching them and quickly looked over there, seeing Isaac running towards them. Turning back to Malia, Scott found her looking at Isaac too before returning her eyes back at him. "He made me do it." She rushed it out. "The fox told me to do this." She added, and Isaac reached them then.

"Scott." He spoke out and Scott looked at the beta, noting the small trickle of dried blood on his forehead. There was no need for any questions or answer, it became clear what had happened, but Isaac found himself opening his mouth once more. "He was there, he played us. This was all just a trick."

"It was." Scott agreed and slowly turned back to look at Malia. He held her eyes for a second before a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the new update for "Voice"! I know that you probably have a lot of questions and some of them are going to be answered in the next chapter (not all of them, trust me on that one). But I do hope you liked it and I hope to update soon.**

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW!**

 **See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! When written in bold – it's thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 13

Olivia was trying her hardest to not to show how nervous she was. She was constantly pulling down the sleeves of her jacket while observing the Nogitsune closely. She wasn't going to give him a chance to attack her without her seeing it coming, he was not going to surprise her anymore, she refused for that to happen. Her whole attention was on the pale guy in front of her, instead of paying any attention to where he had taken her. It was some garage near the school grounds, but it was almost completely empty. The Nogitsune was pacing in front of her, while Olivia stood frozen in her place. Every few seconds the Nogitsune would look over to her, their eyes meeting before he would mumble something under his breath and continue pacing. She was tempted to listen to his thoughts, to try and find Stiles there again, but she was scared. They were alone, there was nobody coming to save her, and she had to work her way out of there herself. Which probably meant that aggravating a psychotic fox was a really bad idea, even if he kept repeating that she was useful to him. Olivia had to play by his rules if she wanted to leave.

After another few tense moments of nothing happening, Olivia was almost at the point of breaking. She needed him to say something, to say something just so she would know what exactly she was dealing with. Olivia just needed something, some sort of a release. And just as she thought of that she remembered that she had her bag with her and what exactly was in her bag. She quickly opened her bag, almost dropping it and almost startling the Nogitsune. The fox observed as the dark-haired girl quickly dug through her bag before she pulled out a crumpled pack of cigarettes and pulled one of the last ones out of it. He watched as she placed the cigarette between her slightly chapped lips with shaky fingers before she dug into her bag again, that time retrieving a bright yellow lighter.

"Smoking is bad for your health, haven't you heard that from mommy and daddy before, Livy?" The Nogitsune questioned, his voice taunting, while Olivia was trying to ignite the flame on her old lighter.

"Don't care." She mumbled with her lips wrapped around the small stick and she tried again to ignite the flame, but nothing happened. "Fuck." She cursed loudly in aggravation, pulling the cigarette from her lips and looking up to the fox in front of her who was watching her in amusement. "Can you just spit out what you want from me? I'm losing it here, just standing in some random garage alone with you. So just do and say whatever you came here to do and say, and then can we just move our separate ways? I have no wish to play your games. I'm not a part of this world. I just want to live normally." She could feel the tears burning in her eyes, but Olivia refused to cry in front of the damned fox in front of her.

The Nogitsune cocked his head to the side, observing the girl in front of him with interest. He liked her, she was entertaining for him. All the pent-up anger and pain in her was pulling him to her. He wanted that pain and anger for himself, but he also needed her powers. Telepaths were more than useful, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before Scott and his pathetic pack were going to try and take him down, so having Olivia was his clear path to victory. As he stepped closer to her, he almost expected Olivia to back away, the two of them playing the cat and mouse game. Instead she stayed rooted in her place, her eyes shining with the unshed tears. The closer he got to her, the more he noticed her hands shaking. She was trying to be brave, to not show him her weakness, when he could see right through her.

The Nogitsune stopped only when he stood right in front of her. His fingers wrapped around her hand that held the lighter and he pried it from her cold fingers. He motioned for her to place the cigarette back between her lips and she only looked at him for a few seconds before doing as he had requested. He tried once to ignite the flame and he managed it instantly. "Now, just look at that." He murmured satisfied with his success and then motioned for her to lean forward so he could light her cigarette.

Olivia looked at him sceptically. The fox in front of her was smiling almost innocently, if that was even possible for someone like him, but she was wary to trust him. Slowly, really slowly, she leaned forward and allowed him to ignite the end of her cigarette, and once that was done she instantly leaned away from him and took a step back, creating more space between the two of them. With a smirk the Nogitsune killed the flame and then slid the lighter in his pocket, completely unnoticed by the girl in front of him.

"What do you want?" Olivia inquired again, blowing out the smoke from her lips.

"To talk." He answered, linking his hands behind his back.

"To talk?" Olivia repeated slowly, and he nodded with a mischievous smile on his face. Slowly a broken smile stretched on Olivia's face and she laughed bitterly before taking another drag from the cigarette. "Okay, talk then. What does a psychotic murderer want to talk about?" her voice was harsh, and she saw how the Nogitsune clenched his jaw tightly.

"There is no need for this attitude, Livy. We're all friends in here." His voice hardened, and Olivia took another step away from him. He seemed to be even more short tempered that day than ever before, so she needed to quickly get out of there, or to find a way to get someone else's attention.

Breathing in deeply Olivia tried to discretely lower her walls, for her to listen in and maybe hear someone nearby that could help her. Anyone to notice her and the Nogitsune, so she could maybe make her run. "You've killed my friend in front of me, you've tortured me in my sleep, you've possessed someone I knew, and you've probably killed people in this town. So sorry to disappoint, but in my books, we most certainly aren't friends." She said bitterly, watching the fox in front of her closely and noting how a smirk slowly stretched on his face while she was talking.

"So feisty for someone who is utterly scared for their life." The Nogitsune shook his head lightly before invading Olivia's personal space again. "The problem is that you can't lie to me, Livy. I'm a fox and we are the best tricksters. Not to mention that I _feel_ your fear and it is wonderful." His voice dropped lower and Olivia found herself almost trembling.

"What do you want?" She whispered, the cigarette long forgotten between her fingers while her whole body was tense. She was looking right at the fox's eyes, the emptiness in them such a different contrast to what she had previously seen in Stiles' eyes. Yes, maybe she and Stiles were never close, they weren't even friends, but she remembered him. From the time they started the same preschool. He was always full of life, full of energy, and always getting in trouble. She remembered the mischief in his warm eyes, his eyes that were always full of life. The shell of a person in front of her didn't remind her of Stiles at all, apart from the basic looks. There was no soul, no personality, no life in there.

Taking in a deep breath, the Nogitsune offered the girl in front of him a cold smile. "All I want from you is a promise that you will stay away from Scott and his pack of pathetic misfits." His request surprised Olivia, and as she listened to his thoughts, she didn't hear anything. At least at first.

"W-why?" She inquired, trying to get the fox to fall into his tirades, so she would get more time to dig in his head, to maybe try and find Stiles there, or to find a way to escape.

The Nogitsune pursed his lips as if he was considering whether he was going to answer her question or not. "Such a simple question with so many possible answers." He hummed almost to himself before smiling at her again. "You see, Livy, there is one thing you keep missing. And it is probably one of the most obvious and important things." He started circling her and Olivia forced herself to keep her breathing even. She felt like his prey and she did not like the feeling of that. But she couldn't allow herself to concentrate on that only, she had to listen in. "You're a smart girl, Livy, just as you are powerful. You know a lot of things, things that others would kill to know." His voice sounded dark and dangerous, but there was something else. Olivia could feel someone else.

"What things?" She whispered, and the fox laughed behind her before placing his hands on her shoulders, making her jump. Except it also gave her a connection, it wasn't through skin, but it was still there. She wasn't sure if the Nogitsune had meant to give her that chance and it was simply a part of his game, or he actually thought that she was too scared to use that opportunity to listen to him.

The Nogitsune squeezed her shoulder's lightly before leaning closer to her ear. "That is for me to know and for you to figure out, Livy." His voice was taunting once more, but there was also another voice, barely above whisper, but still there. **"You need to run, Olivia, you need to run."** That other voice was Stiles' and he kept repeating the same thing over and over for her – to run, to get as far away from the Nogitsune as possible. "The main issue is that with the knowledge that you can have comes a lot of power. And I just can't have the pathetic excuse of a pack like Scott's to have that power. So, you have a simple choice, Livy, either you stay away from them on your own and I allow you some nice sleep at night and leave your family alone and alive, or I can simply always be right there, waiting by your side and making sure that you are not scheming with them." His voice grew cold again and Olivia instantly tensed. **"Just run and get away, run and get to Scott."** Suddenly there was a scream, a loud vail in her head making her drop the cigarette and pull herself away from the fox's hold. As quick as the scream came, it went away, and she was able to stop her hands from shaking.

Slowly she turned around to face the fox. "I told you before, I don't want any part of this world. Just let me be, I will not get in the middle, I will not help them or anyone else. I just want to be free of this. Just let me be." She asked, meeting his cold eyes. She saw that he was enjoying it and that made her step away from him, but that was of no use because in a moment he marched right up to her and grabbed her upper arms.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you an out of all of this. But I will take it as your word to not aid Scott's pack. And because of this smart decision of yours, your mother and uncle Charlie will stay breathing. I knew that you'll choose correctly, family is clearly important to you after dear old dad had his brains blown out." He smirked and leaned closer to her, leaving a few small inches between their faces. "I'll let you go now, Livy. But we will meet again soon. I do hope you'll rest, these bags under your eyes do not look so good." He mumbled, looking right at her tear-filled eyes before roughly pushing her away from him. Olivia barely managed to catch herself from falling on the ground and once she looked over to the fox, she saw his retreating back. Breathing a sigh of relief, she heard Stiles' voice again. **"Run to Scott, tell him everything, he'll hel-"** before Stiles had a chance to finish his request, Olivia raised her protections again and cut him off.

She was done.

* * *

Lydia and Allison were practically running, trying to get to the classroom where Scott asked them to meet him. He only needed to say that it was about Stiles and the two girls were rushing, trying to get there as quickly as they possibly could. As the two of them finally reached the correct room and made their way inside, they were faced with their whole pack there – minus Stiles – but that wasn't the weirdest thing. The weird part was the fact that Malia was there as well, she was sitting on the chair, her hand bound together. Scott, Isaac and Kira stood around her, observing the werecoyote closely while the girl in question simply stared at the ground with a vacant look in her eyes.

"What is going on?" Lydia demanded as she and Allison stepped closer. The two newcomers saw the trio sharing a quick look before Scott sighed deeply and stepped over to the two of them. "Why is Malia here and not in Eichen?" Lydia inquired further.

"We have a problem." Scott admitted instantly, and Allison stepped closer to Lydia, the two bracing themselves for whatever was going to happen. "Malia is possessed. Somehow the Nogitsune is influencing her choices. She was sent here as a distraction for him to get Olivia." Scott explained and observed the wide eye looks coming from the two girls in front of him.

"Wait, what?" Allison asked, shaking her head lightly before looking over Scott's shoulder to Isaac, who simply nodded confirming Scott's words. "He has Olivia? Why? What does he want from her?" she questioned, feeling the panic start to rise.

Sighing deeply Scott looked for a good enough answer to that question, but in truth he had no idea why the Nogitsune wanted Olivia. And that was exactly what he chose to say. "We don't know why he has her, or where he took her. We don't know anything. Their scent has already disappeared, and we can't track them. Malia doesn't know what he wants from Olivia either." Scott informed them and saw how Allison bit her bottom lip in worry while Lydia seemed to be contemplating everything he had said.

Lydia had that look in her eyes that meant that she was thinking about something really intently, like she was solving a difficult mathematic problem. "What if he needs her for her powers?" She spoke up after a few moments. Raising her eyes, she looked at each person in the room, finding them watching her closely. "Maybe he needs her to listen in to someone, maybe even us to find out what we are planning." She added before frowning.

"Guys, we can be contemplating here for a whole night." Kira spoke up, stepping next to Scott. "But he still has Olivia and we can't really leave her alone with him. Who knows what he is going to do to her." Kira sounded worried and her words brought the same worry to everyone in the room.

After quickly glancing at each member of his pack, Scott took a deep breath and straightened his posture. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. Isaac, you need to take Malia to Deaton's. Explain to him what has happened while the rest of us will go look for Olivia and the Nogitsune." Scott instructed, instantly receiving a nod from Isaac.

"Shouldn't we call someone to help us? For example Derek?" Lydia suggested.

"Yeah, we will, but we need to move." Scott urged and with the last glance, they all got on with their plan. As Scott, Kira, Allison and Lydia made their way into the hallway, they had to push their way through the sea of people. It took a while for them to make their way out of the school and then towards the parking lot. At the edge of it, Allison quickly grabbed Scott's upper arm, halting his movements. He looked over to her, finding her looking at something in front of them with wide eyes. "Allison?" He questioned, but she simply shook her head and pointed. All of them followed the direction and what they saw made them all gasp in shock. Right there, on the other side of the parking lot stood Olivia besides Nate, her boyfriend, besides his car.

"Wait. How?" Kira questioned, but nobody answered as they had begun walking towards the pair. They were advancing quickly, but Nate was already moving to the driver's side while Olivia had already opened the passenger side door and was beginning to get inside of the car.

"Olivia!" Scott called out and managed to catch her attention. She looked over to them and her eyes instantly widened. She watched them getting closer, but just as Nate had managed to get in his seat, she quickly got in too and slammed the door shut, looking away from the group approaching.

Scott broke into a sprint, but before he had a chance to get next to the car, Nate had already pulled out and was driving away from the school. Their group stopped in the parking space where Nate's car had stood, all of them following the disappearing vehicle with more questions running through their mind than they could answer.

Allison was the first to break the silence and ask one of the questions that all of them had. "Now what?"

* * *

Celine's heels were clicking loudly on the white marble floors of the hall to her office. She was scrolling through the emails on her phone to appear busy so none of her fellow co-workers would decide to interrupt her. She had an important meeting set up and she had to stay focused for it. She knew that the person she had requested to meet was already waiting for her in her office, hence why she had left early from a meeting.

As she was nearing her office, she looked up and saw her assistant, Julia, sitting by her desk, going through some notes. As the younger girl heard her boss approaching, she lifted her eyes and instantly stood up from her seat, rounding the table with a few notes in her hands. "Mrs Boyer, you have had a call from Miss Price again. She wanted to know when she is supposed to expect your answer." Julia explained quickly and observed her boss rolling her eyes.

"Thank you, Julia." Celine said in a cold tone. "If Miss Price calls again, just keep taking her notes." She commanded, feeling the tension and annoyance returning to her at the mention of Vanessa Price. "Now, please make sure that no one is going to disturb me." She added before pushing the wide door to her office and stepping in.

Marin Morrell sat with her back turned to the door. She appeared calm and collected, her posture pristine, her hair pulled back neatly. She didn't move even the slightest bit as Celine closed the door behind her. Taking her time, Celine observed the younger woman, she knew what kind of game the visitor was trying to play, but Celine was always good at keeping her emotions and knowledge hidden from others. With confident steps Celine moved closer to her glass table, passing the other woman without a word. Only after she settled in her seat and placed her phone face down on the table, did Celine offer the other woman a polite but cold smile. Morrell managed to answer with a smile that seemed just slightly friendlier.

"I'm grateful that you've found time in your busy schedule, due to all of your patients, to come to my office and have a talk." Celine spoke smoothly, her voice calm and void of any emotions. She observed the woman in front of her, the natural make-up, smart clothes and the aura of importance. Oh, how stupid it looked to Celine, but she bit her tongue and continued the game she had set for herself.

Marin nodded slightly to the older woman's words, the smile still present on her face as she leaned back to her seat. "I was really glad that you had offered for us to meet. Truly, Mrs Boyer, I was going to suggest it myself to discuss everything that had happened in Eichen with your daughter and Mr Stilinski." Morrell spoke using her calm tone. She was sure that everything was going to work her way, Celine Boyer was a recent widow with a daughter that was being terrorized by a psychotic ancient fox. If Morrell was going to play her cards well, then she was going to have all Boyers at her disposal and that kind of power was something that she craved.

Leaning back to her seat, Celine feigned relaxation. She had to admit to herself that Marin did know how to play the part of a concerned doctor, but Celine knew too well to boy into that character. "Yes, well, I guess it is good that we are both here now." Celine spoke, keeping calm and polite, which was going to start affecting Marin soon. Because Celine knew that Marin came in expecting to be asked for help, to help Olivia and to get rid of the Nogitsune. Except that Celine had a different plan, instead of making Morrell the good guy, she was going to play her. "I am fairly worried that your actions have been showing how inadequate of a doctor you are. Releasing not one, but two patients before their due time? That just seems reckless." Celine said and instantly daw how Morrell tensed up, opening her mouth to explain herself, but Celine cut her off. "I get my daughter, but the werecoyote girl? How can she be useful for you? I have no care for that girl, my brother doesn't either, so how can she help you to get us to be on your side? Or maybe you released her to allow the fox to possess her as well, so he would become a bigger threat and it would make us to go for you for hep then? For which side are you playing, Marin?" Celine questioned, her voice dripping with scolding ice.

Morrell observed her for a few minutes, uncertainty clear in her eyes. "Mrs Boyer, I don-"

"Don't try your games of lies on me, Marin. You know very well that it won't work. How could it when I can tell when you're lying? And I can tell so much more." Celine leaned forward and held Morrell's eyes. "Now let me inform you, why you are here right now." Morrell nodded slightly, and a cold smirk appeared on Celine's face. "What I'm about to tell you is never going to leave this office, it will stay between us, and don't you doubt that I will know if you're going to try and cross me. I have an offer for you, a deal which will not only help me, but is also going to give you what you want. Are you interested, Marin?"

For a few seconds Marin seemed to be contemplating Celine's words. She held the older woman's gaze steadily while she thought about all her possibilities. But in the end, Marin was going to do whatever it was going to take to get the Boyer family on her side. She wanted that power. "Yes, Mrs Boyer, I'm very interested."

* * *

Charlie was speeding through the streets of Beacon Hills with his music blaring loudly. After the meeting with Derek had went even more downhill with the mention of the Nogitsune, Charlie decided to call it a day and try another time. He was a patient man and was ready to give the werewolf a little bit of time before doing anything stupid.

Charlie was contemplating contacting some other of his connections to deal with the mess that was happening in Beacon Hills, but his thoughts were interrupted when his phone started ringing loudly. He slowed his car down a little bit before picking up the device and looking at the caller ID. A smirk instantly appeared on his face and he answered the incoming call.

" _Your sister is ignoring my calls."_ The woman spoke instantly without waiting for Charlie to speak. Her cool voice with a slight British accent – from when she had spent those 10 years in the foreign country – rang clearly through the device and Charlie found himself already amused.

"Well, well, well, isn't this the Price family black sheep. It's good to hear from you, Vanessa." He said and stopped in front of the red light.

" _Yeah whatever, Charlie. You can keep your pathetic attempts to be charming to someone who cares. Your sister isn't answering my calls and her stupid assistant keeps giving me bullshit excuses."_ Vanessa complained bitterly, and Charlie laughed at her words. _"It's not that funny, Charlie."_

"It kind of is, Vanessa." He said and then started driving again, quickly pulling to some random parking lot, so he could continue this conversation calmly. "Considering that we did kill her husband." He pointed out as he leaned back to his seat.

" _Oh gosh, it can't be that. Celine never really loved my brother and we both know that he is better dead than alive."_ Vanessa spat, and Charlie nodded to her words even if she couldn't see it. _"He was pathetic and all of you – especially Liv – are better without him. Now he and the rest of my family can't interfere with Olivia's upbringing and her powers."_

"And you are the only daughter left which means that you will get all the money." Charlie added.

" _True."_ Vanessa agreed and then a silence fell between them for a moment, but she broke it soon after. _"That is not why I'm calling."_

"So, if bitching about my dear sister and trashing the memory of your pathetic brother isn't the reason for your call, what is it then?" Charlie inquired, already having a faint idea why the devil herself was on the phone with him.

" _I'm making my comeback, of course. This time for real, so the people would know. No secrecy, no sneaking into the town to kill my brother. I'm coming back. I miss my niece, and I can't wait to finish what we have started."_ Charlie was sure that she was smirking, he could've sworn that there was a cold smirk stretching on her bloody red lips.

"Which plan of ours are you so inclined to finish?" Charlie inquired and heard her laugh.

" _The Eichen, obviously. I want the creatures that are there. If I can't myself be gifted with the presents of the supernatural, then I will control them all. Of course, with your help."_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. You were introduced to Vanessa Price, Olivia's aunt from her father's side. And as you can see, the story is becoming even more complicated. You will learn in the future how exactly Charlie and Vanessa had killed Olivia's dad and why they did it (I won't reveal yet if they did it themselves or someone was hired to kill).**

 **Now, I will remind you the face claims of the main OC characters (and reveal how Vanessa looks like just to tease more about her):  
** **Olivia Boyer – Maia Mitchell  
** **Celine Boyer – Eva Green  
** **Charlie Boyer – Milo Ventimiglia  
** **Vanessa Prince – Jessica Chastain**

 **Hope you've enjoyed! Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! When written in bold – it's thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 14

Nate quickly unlocked the front door to his home and allowed Olivia to enter first. Just as she walked in, she was instantly welcomed with the feeling of warmth and familiarity that was always present in Nate's home. She also heard the commotion coming from the kitchen, where Nate's writer mother was probably making herself another cup of green tea – Mrs Andrews was obsessed with green tea, hence why her home always smelled like tea.

"Hey, mom! I'm home, Liv's with me." Nate called out and the two of them instantly heard rushed footsteps making their way towards them. It didn't take long for Nate's mother to appear in the hallway with a bright smile on her face and kind eyes concentrating only on Olivia.

"Olivia, dear." Mrs Andrews took a few steps closer, her hands held out for Olivia. "It is so wonderful to see you again. Come on, give me a hug. It has been so long since you've been here." Olivia managed a small smile to the older woman and shuffled her feet a bit. Before everything – the Nogitsune and her father's death – she would have gladly taken the offered hugs from Mrs Andrews, but now it felt wrong. It was as if the warmth and friendliness that Nate's mother radiated was almost suffocating Olivia. She wasn't feeling completely comfortable with such physical affection, not at the moment at least, but it seemed that Mrs Andrews didn't see any signs of discomfort in Olivia's fidgeting and her fake smile. Nate did.

"Uh, look, mom, not now. Okay?" He asked and stepped in front of Olivia, standing as a separator between his mother and his girlfriend. Nate stood unflinching as confusion appeared on his mother's face. He knew that his mother really did love Olivia and she was supportive of their relationship. She was heartbroken for Olivia and her mother after they had found out about the death of Olivia's father, Andrews family was the one always ready to help them in need. But it seemed that it only dawned on his mother, that Olivia might still be grieving when he had asked her nicely to just give his girlfriend space. It was hurting him, seeing the realization and then guilt appearing on his mother's face because he knew that all she wanted was the best, but sometimes she spoke or behaved without thinking.

"Oh, yes. Of course. I'm sorry, Liv, I didn't want to push you or anything." Mrs Andrews took a tentative step back and Olivia rushed to shake her head.

"Don't be sorry, Mrs Andrews. You didn't do anything wrong, I just need some time to get back into the normal life." Olivia tried to explain herself and watched how Nate's moms nodded enthusiastically.

"I completely understand. Take as much time as you need and know that we are always here for you and your family." Mrs Andrews said with a warm smile before glancing at her son. "Well then, go on and hangout. Are you staying for dinner, Liv?"

Olivia quickly shook her head, she was at Nate's just to throw off Scott and his pack, just for a few hours before Brett was going to come and pick her up, so she could calmly return home and to finally feel safe. "No, but thanks for offer."

"Of course, dear. Now, go on. I have to return to my writing." Mrs Andrews smiled brightly and spun on her heels before returning to the kitchen to get that needed cup of tea for herself.

Left alone, Nate turned to his girlfriend with an apology ready, but he saw her looking towards the doorway through which his mother disappeared with a small smile gracing her lips. It was only a fraction of a smile he was used to seeing on her face, but it was something. It was a sign that there was hope for the old Olivia to return, for her to heal and be back to the happy person she was before.

As if feeling Nate's eyes, Olivia looked over to him and met his warm chocolate eyes. Her smile strained for a second before she breathed in and out deeply and then managed a slightly brighter smile that made him smile as well. Without saying anything else, Nate reached out, holding his hand for her and it didn't take Olivia more than a few seconds to take his offered hand and allow him to lead her upstairs and into his room.

Upon entering Nate's bedroom Olivia was once again greeted with familiarity. Everything in the room was almost exactly the same as before she left for Eichen. Nate's bed was made with dark covers, movie posters hung on the walls with the pictures that Tracy was adamant all of them hung in their own bedrooms that were supposed to mark every moment of their friendship. His swimming trophies were still displayed proudly on the shelves, piles of books scattered around the room – apparently it was impossible not to love reading when your mother was a writer. On the side of his desk was the single plotted plant that Olivia had given him, demanding that he had to keep it to bring some life into the room. Everything looked so familiar, it reminded her of all those times she had spent there, all the nights she had slept over, memories of the times when everything was better and easier. And it _hurt_. Those memories, the feeling of familiarity – it all hurt her because she was not sure if she was ever going to go back to the easy times. If there was a way to heal and manage to once again feel as careless and happy as she did then.

"You okay?" Olivia heard Nate ask her quietly after a few long moments of silence. She turned around to face him, wanting to tell him that she was fine, to lie and make sure that he was not going to question her. To have one person that would still see her like they did before everything went to hell – but she couldn't. She couldn't lie to Nate like that because he knew her, he would've seen right through her. And more importantly – she didn't want to lie to him. He was her boyfriend, she trusted him, and she was already hiding enough from him, she didn't want to add anymore to the pile of things that she was keeping from him.

"No." Olivia whispered and saw how Nate furrowed his eyebrows in worry. "I'm not okay. I'm scared, I don't know how to deal with things anymore. I don't know how to heal from everything, how to move on. I don't know anything anymore." A few traitorous tears made their way down her cheeks and Nate took a tentative step forward, slowly reaching out for her, but giving her time to step away if she didn't want him to touch her. But she wasn't going to step away, she needed something or someone to ground her and Nate was perfect for that because he cared about her. He really did.

As she felt Nate wrap his arms around her, she buried her face into his shirt and allowed herself to let go. She ignored the sound of Nate's thoughts completely and just allowed herself to cling to him and cry, all the while he held her close and gave her everything she needed. Nate didn't whisper any promises of everything going to be okay because he couldn't promise that to her. And he was not going to give Olivia any false promises. He just held her and grounded her in the moment, offering support and strength because that was all he could do. And he hoped that it would be enough for just a moment, just so Olivia could get an outlet.

While the tears ran down her cheeks and stained Nate's shirt, Olivia was losing the fight with herself. The longer she stood in Nate's hold the clearer it became to her that she was experiencing the beginning of the end. There was no return to what was before, and she wasn't sure how she was going to have to deal with everything. But for the moment she allowed herself to just forget everything and allow Nate to hold her. She just needed a moment of weakness.

* * *

"You sure that you don't want to talk about what happened?" Brett asked for what seemed a hundredth time and all Olivia could do was shake her head. It was worrisome to Brett because it was unusual for Liv to be so silent and closed off, even after her father's death she had confined in him, sharing her fears and feelings. But it seemed that one meeting with a deranged fox had managed to scare her into closing off. All he had received was a basic outline of the events and her explanation that she was going to stay as far as she could from Scott McCall and his pack of misfits. He was partly happy about it, it meant that Olivia was going to stay away from the danger, but he also worried that not helping the teenage alpha was going to hurt them all in the long run.

Olivia slowly climbed the stairs to her room, barely paying any attention to Noah, which was more than weird. She was exhausted, she just wanted to drop onto her bed and sleep – for as long as she could. She had those strong sleeping pills that doctor Lewis had prescribed for her before she left Eichen House and in Olivia's mind it was the best time to pop a few of them and allow the darkness to take her.

Once in her bedroom, Olivia instantly dropped her bag on the closest chair and then moved to her closet to find clothes that would be more comfortable for her. She heard Brett following her in and talking calmly to Noah, but she didn't bother to look at him. She couldn't face his questioning eyes. All she needed was for him to be there for her and not ask anything else, she just needed her best friend. And she knew that Brett was willing to give her just that.

After changing into some home clothes, Olivia returned to her room and retrieved a bottle of sleeping pills, instantly receiving a question about them from Brett. "What are those?"

"Sleeping pills." Olivia answered as she unscrewed the lid. "Doctor Lewis, the doctor that was in Eichen, prescribed them to me for when I would seriously be struggling with sleeping. And now seems as a wonderful time to try them." She answered in a monotonous tone.

" **Is it really wise to be drugging herself instead of talking?"**

"I don't want to talk. I want to sleep." Olivia answered the worrisome thought that Brett had in his mind. After swallowing the pill, she placed the bottle back on the table and faced her friend. "Will you please just stay here while I sleep?" She requested in a small voice that was highly unusual for Olivia. "I'm scared that I will dream of him again, or that he will give me another nightmare." She admitted and settled on her bed, Brett was still standing in the middle of the room with concern in his eyes. "Please, Brett. I'm really scared, and I just want to sleep in peace."

Brett looked at his best friend, noting how fragile she seemed, and it was hurting him. Olivia was never that scared before, but it seemed that her father's death, the stay in Eichen and the whole deal with the Nogitsune was affecting her in the most horrible way and almost breaking her.

Without a word to Olivia's request, Brett shrugged off his jacket and toed off his shoes before climbing onto his best friend's bed and settled into the comfy sheets. He allowed Olivia to settle in his hands before he hugged her closer and breathed out deeply. He was getting really angry with the whole situation and nobody was seeming to know what to do. Not the McCall pack, not Satomi and most certainly not the hunters because the fox was still alive, still walking around them and wreaking havoc.

* * *

As Celine was pulling into her own driveway, she noted that her brother's car was missing, but Brett's was parked right in front of the house. She wasn't surprised that the boy was there – he was Olivia's best friend, and Celine thought of him as her own son in a way. Her now dead husband was not the biggest fan of Brett's, but Celine was adamant that the boy and his sister always had a place in their home. There were even rooms prepared for the two werewolf siblings, even though whenever Brett spend the night there, he always slept with Olivia. That was another reason why Olivia's dad didn't like him. But he was just being paranoid and suffocating.

After climbing out of her car and locking it, Celine walked to the front door and entered her home. Inside she was greeted with complete silence which was unusual considering that Brett and Olivia were together. Whenever before the death of her husband, when Brett and Olivia were together there was barely a moment of silence. But it seemed to change. After placing her bag and coat on the table by the door, Celine closed her eyes and made sure that her daughter and a boy that was like her son were home. She felt their presence in Olivia's room and it made her breath out in relief. Celine quickly picked up her coat again and hung it on the hanger, completely ignoring the spots on the walls that previously had photos hung, but currently were empty. She then proceeded to step out of her high heeled shoes and then leaned down to pick them up. As she straightened herself again she was greeted with a soft mewl and a few moments later a white ball of fur was rubbing by her legs and purring happily.

"Hey, Noah." Celine greeted her daughter's beloved cat before putting away her shoes and turning to pick the cat up. "Where is your favourite girl, hm?" she questioned, scratching the cat before his ear while Noah purred in satisfaction. Celine had gotten used to cuddling and speaking with Noah – it was what she had done while her daughter was in Eichen. Back then she only allowed Brett inside her home to keep her company, and Noah also became a reminder of her little girl.

With the cat settled in her hands, Celine climbed up the stairs and walked down the hallway towards her daughter's bedroom. The door was opened, but no light was turned on. Silently Celine walked inside, noting the pair sleeping in Olivia's bed. Neither of the two seemed to be sleeping soundly, both were tense and with frowns marring their features. Celine settled the cat on the end of the bed, where Noah got himself into a comfortable position near his master before purring lightly. With her hands free, Celine walked to Olivia's table and noted the bottle of sleeping pills that doctor Lewis had prescribed to Olivia. Upon closer inspection Celine saw that the bottle had been opened, which only meant that her daughter was seriously struggling with sleep.

"She's not doing too great, Celine." a croaky whisper startled Celine slightly and she turned to face the bed, where she met Brett's bright blue eyes that seemed to almost shine in the darkness of the room.

"Brett, I thought you were asleep." Celine whispered and observed how Brett untangled himself from the sheets and climbed out of the bed carefully, trying to not wake Olivia. Before Brett could say another thing, Celine motioned for him to follow her out of the room and then closed the door to not disturb her daughter. The two of them together made their way into the kitchen where Celine started the coffee machine and pulled down two white cups. "The usual?" She questioned the teenager while he settled into the seat of the breakfast bar.

"Yeah." Brett answered and silently observed as Celine made her coffee black and then made his with milk and two spoons of sugar. Once he had his drink in front of him, Brett didn't waste a moment before taking a big gulp and allowing the hotness to wake him up and to bring him the feeling of familiarity.

"Don't rush it. Even with your werewolf healing you can still burn yourself." Celine chided him as she settled into the seat beside him.

Brett smiled lightly to Celine's words, loving how much she always cared for him, even about the smallest of things. He made sure to take a smaller sip next time, just to please the woman that was almost like his second mother. "Don't worry, Celine, I'll be fine." He told her as saw how her lips twitched into a barely there smile. "But I'm not sure if the same could be said about Livy." He added and saw how a frown instantly found its place on Celine's face.

"I know." Celine breathed out and looked over to the young werewolf. "This whole situation is not looking too great. I have been trying to do whatever I could to get rid of the problem. I have been pulling all of the strings that I could to get rid of the fox, but I'm not sure if there is much that I can do."

"Wait, do you mean to kill him? The Sheriff's son?" Brett questioned, sitting straighter and closely observing the seriousness in Celine's face.

"There is no other way, Brett." Celine admitted and met the boy's eyes. "There is no way to go back. Sheriff's son is gone – all there is the fox. It is time that everyone admitted it." Celine spoke and saw how Brett frowned slightly. "The longer he walks among us, the more everyone is going to be hurting and I don't mean only Olivia. No, the Sheriff as well, because he still carries hope and there should not be any hope because there is no way out of this."

Brett thought over Celine's words and he found himself agreeing to them. Nobody knew how to fix the issue, so maybe killing the fox and the Sheriff's son was the only way to move forward. Brett was going to voice his thoughts, but then he heard someone approaching the entrance of their home and from the smell he instantly knew that it was Celine's brother Charlie.

"Your brother is back." Brett informed her before they even heard the door being unlocked and Celine only sighed deeply. She was also exhausted from dealing with the supernatural problems and her brother. But she was not going to give up, Celine never gave up easily.

Charlie didn't waste much time to make his presence known and walked into the kitchen with a smirk on his face and relaxation oozing out of his persona. "Evening, dear sister, my niece's favourite puppy." He greeted Celine and Brett and instantly received a middle finger from the teenager. "Oh, apologies, I have no real idea what your name is, nor do I care to learn it." he winked at the werewolf before stealing his sister's cup and taking a sip. "So, where is my lovely niece?"

"Sleeping." Celine said tiredly and observed the worry that crossed her younger brother's features for a second before disappearing again. "Look, Charlie, I need you to do something."

"Oh really?" Charlie pretended to be shocked. "And what is it that I could be of service to you, Cel?" he questioned mockingly.

"You could do us all a favour and stop being such a dick all the time." Brett said with a sarcastic smile, but Charlie simply waved his words away, making Brett to roll his eyes. "Asshole."

Celine decided to ignore the jabs coming from both, Brett and Charlie, and instead she concentrated on the job she had for her brother. It was something that she had thought about ever since her meeting with Morrell. She needed someone to have a close relationship with Morrell, someone who could easily manipulate her and make sure that the woman was not going to cross the Boyer family. And there was no one better for the job than Charlie – Celine knew her brother and she knew that he was capable of remarkable things if he put his mind to it. And she was sure that he would sign up on the task at hand because it was to help their family, and if there was one thing sacred for Charlie it was the Boyer family.

"I need you to get close to Marin Morrell, she used to be a guidance councillor in Beacon Hills high before transferring to work in Eichen House where she had approached Olivia. There is something that woman wants, and she knows much more than she is letting on. She is related to Deaton which makes me believe that she is a druid as well."

Charlie seemed to be contemplating everything his sister said before placing his hands on the other side of the breakfast bar and leaning closer. "And what exactly do you think she knows?"

"I'm not sure, but she did know about the Nogitsune and she wants our family's help. So, nothing good can come from that." Celine pointed out and saw her brother nod in support of her fears.

"Do you really think she is dangerous?" Brett questioned and instead of Celine answering, Charlie had beaten her to it.

"She might not be dangerous, but that doesn't mean that she isn't worth to be looked at closely. You can never be too sure." Charlie said before a wicked smile appeared on his face. "I guess I just have gotten a new mission here. And don't worry, sister dear, I will find out everything about Marin Morrell. Trust me on that."

* * *

Walking to the school next morning was harder for Olivia that she wanted to admit. She knew that she was going to have to face Scott and the rest of his friends at some point and she wasn't sure how exactly she was going to inform them of her stepping completely away from their problem and leaving them in the deep end. She also couldn't seem to shake off the sound of Stiles' desperate plea for her to just go to Scott and to inform him of what the Nogitsune had told her, of what he wanted from her. But she just couldn't deal with it anymore, or at least she thought that she couldn't.

As Olivia and Nate walked inside of the Beacon Hills high school, she instantly looked around the hall looking for anyone of Scott's friends, but they seemed to not be in the sea of students. It made her feel relieved and anxious at the same time and Olivia was completely certain that she was finally losing it. She no longer knew how she was supposed to feel and it was scary. But she had to at least try to get back to normal, so she plastered her friendly smile on her face and with Nate besides her, they made their way down the hall to her locker, where Tracy was already waiting, looking through the things in her own locker.

"I'll see you later." Nate smiled at Olivia as he needed to turn to the other hall to reach his locker.

"Yeah, later." Olivia answered, and he leaned down, kissing her quickly before straightening again and glancing behind her, waving to Tracy. Olivia glanced over to her friend and saw Tracy looking at them with a bright smile and it almost made Olivia feel as if everything was back to normal. Looking back to her boyfriend, she saw him giving her another bright smile before he squeezed her hand in his and turned to go to his locker. With Nate gone, Olivia resumed her walk to her locker and was instantly enveloped into a hug by Tracy. "Hey, Trace." Olivia greeted her friend.

"Hi, Liv." Tracy answered brightly and released her friend, allowing Olivia to open her locker and pick the needed books. "So," Tracy began and closed her locker, leaning her shoulder into it. Olivia glanced at her quickly with raised eyebrows and saw Tracy eyeing her suspiciously. "I heard a weird rumour."

"What kind of rumour?" Olivia humoured her friend, knowing how much Tracy loved gossip around the Beacon Hills, and returned to look back to her locker.

"About you, actually." Tracy answered, and Olivia looked back to her friend with confusion.

"Wha-"

"Since when are you hanging out with Scott McCall?" Tracy didn't beat around the bush and instantly questioned Olivia. Olivia was surprised about that kind of bluntness and instantly tensed. She really didn't want to get into the whole Scott McCall mess with her friend. "Since from what I remember, you have never been his friends, you two have never even had a full conversation outside of the classroom and yet yesterday he pulled you out of the class and then the two of you disappeared for good amount of time. You know, people had found it suspicious and it didn't take long for gossip to spread." Tracy informed her friend and saw worry in her friend's expression. Tracy didn't want to believe gossip about her best friend, but she was struggling to find a reason for why Olivia would be hanging around someone like Scott McCall and so suddenly. So, she really hoped that her friend had a good reason for it, but from the look on Olivia's face she was starting to doubt that.

"Look, Trace." Olivia tried to laugh off what her friend had told her. "There is nothing suspicious going on between me and Scott. Nothing at all." Olivia sneaked a look at her friend, but it didn't seem as if Tracy believed her.

" **I don't get it. What is going on between Liv and Scott? What is she hiding? Are the rumours true and she has decided to move on from Nate to Scott? From the star swimmer to the star lacrosse player? No, it can't be. That is not Liv's style. She would never do that to Nate. Or she could. I no longer know. But one is certain, something is going on here and she is hiding it."**

Olivia got even more worried from hearing her friend's thoughts, but before she could have thought of anything else to say, the bell rang, and the two friends knew that they had to rush to the class before the second bell and to their luck they didn't share the first period. Olivia didn't waste more time before grabbing her bag and slamming her locker. She turned on her heel and rushed towards the first class of the day, still feeling Tracy's questioning look on her.

* * *

Marin Morrell was rushing to her office. The reception had informed her that she had a visitor, someone important, but not a patient. Marin had no idea who it could have been and since the reception couldn't seem to give her a name or a description really – a proof that whoever as waiting for her was a supernatural who had somehow managed to mess with the security and the receptionist – was worrisome to her.

Marin was right in front of her office when she slowed her steps down and straightened her blouse and pants. She needed to appear in control to whoever was inside – anything apart from perfection and poise was unacceptable. She had already failed her main plan the previous day in the meeting with Celine Boyer, the woman appeared to be more prepared and in the higher power place in their game, so Marin was not going to lose a second time in the row for sure.

Once she was fully ready, Morrell walked into her office and was greeted by a man for sure. He sat with his back to the door, but she instantly noted his dark brown hair and the expensive looking button-down shirt. He seemed to be lounging in the visitor's seat, confidence just oozing from him and he didn't even flinch upon her entrance. Marin walked over to the table and her seat, catching the sight of the man in her office, who seemed to be reading one of the files that she was sure that she had locked in the drawer. He didn't even raise his eyes to greet or acknowledge her, which was making her mad.

Marin stopped right beside him and placed her hands on her hips. "Excuse you, but who are you and what do you think you are doing here? And how did you get this file?" Marin reached to snatch the manila folder, but the man was quicker and pulled it right from her reach, still reading it.

"Just a second, Miss Morrell, I'm really interested in your observation of my niece right here." The man answered, and Marin tensed up. She glanced at the documents in his hands and saw the name _Olivia Boyer_ written on the top, instantly identifying the man. "It is a wonderful cover up here. Saying that she was jittery and jumpy from lack of sleep, just as she was distracted or zoned out sometimes. Nothing to do with the fact that Liv can hear thoughts of literally anyone everywhere, not to mention here where the building itself makes it harder than ever to control your powers if you are a Boyer. It actually strengthens them even. Fascinating really." he mocked her, and Marin wasn't sure how she was supposed to answer him.

"What are you doing here, Mr Boyer?" Marin questioned in a harsher tone and finally received some sort of acknowledgment from the man in front of her. He looked up from the file and met her eyes, smiling charmingly at her.

"Oh, I'm here to talk. You see, my dear sister Celine, who you most certainly know, is a really busy woman." He began explaining and closed the file, dropping it back on the table. "Please take a seat, it will be easier to converse." his tone was almost teasing, as if he was patronizing her and Marin was finding him really annoying, yet she still rounded her table and settled in her seat. She pulled the file closer to her and set it back into the drawer which was no longer locked. "Now, don't you think this is much better?" the man asked, and Marin grit her teeth.

"Mr Boyer, I do not have time for you to ridicule me, so please, get to your point and leave."

"Oh, I do not wish to ridicule you." he instantly said and straightened himself. "I have utmost respect for women like you, so dedicated to their work and ambitious. Not to mention smart and knows who are the people she should befriend." He smirked and crossed his legs. "You see, my sister had informed me of all that you've spoken last night because from now on, if you have anything that you need to discuss about with Boyers, you will talk to me."

"Is that so?" Marin challenged him, leaning back to her seat to feign relaxation while observing the man in front of her.

"Oh yes, my sister has no interest to be dealing with you, she has other things to worry. Like the fox problem that you couldn't have dealt with on your own. But who can blame you, nobody really knows how to deal with that shit show." he seemed to be rambling, but he caught himself and shook his head lightly. "Anyways, let's get back onto track. As much as we understand, you are interested in getting into our family's good grace for whatever you are planning." He said boldly, and Marin tensed up.

"I don't know h-"

"Don't try to fool us and don't bring yourself down. I am greatly impressed by your plan of using us for whatever you seek. It is smart, smarter than whatever the people you are working against will ever plan. So, I'm honestly impressed. And I am willing to help you, just as is my family. Of course, we will want some things in return, that is only fair. Don't you agree, Marin?"

"Of course." Marin agreed, trying to fully figure out whatever game Mr Boyer was playing.

After hearing Marin's agreement, the man smiled brightly and clapped his hands. "Wonderful. Then let me officially introduce myself, Charles Boyer, but please call me Charlie." Charlie extended his hand for Marin with a charming smile and Marin found herself taking his offered hand and shaking it lightly.

In the back of her mind she kept thinking that she had just signed a contract with the devil himself.

* * *

Olivia was walking down the hall at the end of her free period. She had managed to squeeze in some studying while she was in the library – she was still slightly behind on her studies, but she was sure that she was going to do just fine. She knew that she was smart, and she only needed to concentrate more and she would return back to her old shape when it came to her school results.

She was feeling slightly o edge walking down the empty hallway, a thought of the Nogitsune cornering her at any time constantly in the back of her mind, but she forced herself to shake it off. She couldn't spend all her time obsessing about when the fox was going to appear the next time and attack her. She had to start moving on – she had promised to stay away from the McCall pack and she hoped that with that promise the fox would leave her alone as well.

Unfortunately for her, the McCall pack didn't want to leave her alone.

As Olivia was turning the corner, she heard someone calling out her name and after glancing over her shoulder, Olivia saw Scott rushing over to her. Instantly Olivia tensed and began pulling on the ends of her jacket sleeves. She contemplated rushing away, but the guy was a werewolf and it probably wouldn't take him a long time to catch her. So instead she stood in place and waited for him to reach her. It didn't take Scott long to reach her, and when he did, he stopped a few steps away and held onto his backpack straps as he looked at Olivia with concern

"Hey, Scott." Olivia was first to break the silence and Scott seemed to pick up on her uneasiness because he offered her a calm and friendly smile.

"Hey, Olivia." He greeted her back and pulled on his bag straps. "How are you doing today?" He questioned, and Olivia was surprised that he hadn't gone straight to what had happened the day before.

"I'm... dealing with things." She had decided to not to lie to Scott. There was no point, he was a werewolf and he would've heard her lie. "I'm sure that you're wondering about what had happened yesterday." Olivia pointed out and Scott nodded in confirmation. He looked at her with such kindness in his eyes that Olivia was starting to feel guilty again, so she decided to look away and instead concentrated on her hands. "I have to admit that it was stupid of me to run away and not explain anything, but I just needed some time to process everything." She admitted.

"We understood. We are all just happy that you had gotten away from him alive." Scott admitted, and it made Olivia to look back at him with wide eyes. Scott seemed to be contemplating something before motioning for Olivia to follow him. "Let's talk somewhere calmer. The bell is going to ring soon, and I don't think that either of us needs interruption." He explained, and Olivia nodded to him, agreeing with his words. Especially considering that Tracy was already speculating what the two of them were doing together – considering that they had never really spoken to each other. And people in Beacon Hill high liked to gossip a lot. Especially if the people involved in the gossip were more popular – like the captain of the lacrosse team and one of the it girls of the school who also dated the star swimmer.

The two of them walked in comfortable silence. Olivia had decided to give Scott the privacy he deserved and not to listen to his thoughts, no matter how much she wanted to know what he was thinking. She followed him out of the school building and towards the few benches outside. The two of them settled onto the furthest one and Scott turned to her with the same friendly expression on his face.

"Look," he began, "just tell me, so I can be calm about this. Did he hurt you?" Scott questioned, his voice growing serious and Olivia was surprised for a moment before remembering how everyone of his pack always thought of Scott as a good guy who cared about others. Even from almost everything she had heard from his thoughts, Olivia had to admit that Scott really was a good guy and that he really did care about the others, no matter how little he knew about them.

"Not really." Olivia admitted, and Scott frowned. "He didn't physically hurt me, but every meeting that I have with him feels like some sort of emotional or psychological test that I constantly fail miserably."

"If I can ask, what did he want from you?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. One of the reasons he wanted to talk to me was just so I would promise him that I wouldn't help you guys." Olivia said, and Scott tensed slightly.

"And the other reason?"

Olivia looked away from Scott and hugged herself. She followed the cracks on the road with her eyes as she answered his question. "To exploit my weak spots and bring me pain. Stiles told me that pain and suffering is kind of the Nogitsune's thing, so I guess I'm just an easy target." She said and then felt Scott's hand on her upper arm. She glanced over to him and found him watching her closely.

"If it is the best for you, we will understand if you won't help us." Scott admitted, and Olivia felt grateful. It was as if Scott had already got comfortable with the idea that she would step away and not offer any type of help. And even if she had considered it, but then Stiles' voice rang clear in her head again.

" **Just run and get away, run and get to Scott."**

"I thought about it. I really did. I came here today ready to tell you that I can't help you. That I want an out, so he would leave me alone. But will he? Will he leave me alone?" Olivia questioned nobody in particular. She turned her body, so she would be completely facing Scott. "Yesterday, as we were in the parking garage, I heard Stiles." She admitted, and it made Scott sit up straighter, his eyes widening at the news that she had herd his best friend. "I heard him in the Nogitsune's head. He wasn't loud, but he kept repeating that I had to run, save myself and find you so you could help me. I was ready to just tune him out, and I actually did. I wanted to just be left alone and no longer be twisted into this mess. But can I really do that? Can I just leave? After all that I know?" Olivia once again looked away from Scott and began pulling the ends of her jacket in a nervous habit. "I feel as if there is a reason why he needs me to be away from you guys, maybe it is because I can somehow help you get Stiles back, or whatever another reason. And a part of me tells me to just run and not look back, to get free. And another part of me is telling me to help you guys because Stiles doesn't deserve this, nobody deserves this, and you are good, and it is the right thing to do. And my father always told me that it was important to always do the right thing, no matter how hard it was. So, I guess-" Olivia began to ramble, but Scott placed his hands on hers, squeezing them lightly and making her cut herself off and look at him.

"You heard Stiles?" Scott asked, and Olivia nodded, making a smile appear on Scott's face. "He is still there?" another nod. "That means there is still hope. And if you are willing to help us, for which I and my pack will forever be grateful for you, then then I do not know how to thank you. I promise to protect you to my best abilities, to keep the Nogitsune away from you. No matter if you choose to help or not. I will protect you." Scott swore and saw the worry still shine in Olivia's eyes. "But if you do help us, I will be forever in your debt."

"No, Scott. Don't. You won't be in my debt. I feel as if I'm the one in debt with you guys, since I've always known what you were going through, but I never really helped you out." Olivia explained. "I want to help, I want Stiles back." She added. "Back in Eichen he was like home, someone familiar even though we have never been friends. But he was real and from the previous life. And I want to help him and the Sheriff. So yeah, I will help you to my best abilities."

Scott smiled brightly at her, a relief washing over his body as he even managed a chuckle. "Thank you, Olivia. Truly."

Olivia managed a smile back before remembering another thing. "How is Malia? Is she okay? Where is she?" She questioned and saw how a frown returned to Scott's face and he sighed deeply.

"He was possessing her somehow. She wasn't in complete control of her actions, but we got her help and she seems to be back to normal. She is back at home, but we are keeping an eye on her." Scott explained and saw how Olivia relaxed slightly.

"Good, it's good. She deserves normal life."

"Yeah, she does."

For a moment the two fell silent, just sitting together. Scott looked around, while Olivia seemed to still be concentrating on her hands and thinking about something seriously. He looked around finally noting that the bell must have rang because the yard was filled with students. He wondered how he had missed that before, but he brushed it off as the fact that he was concentrated on the conversation he had with Olivia. Scott noticed Isaac making his way over to them with a questioning look on his face, but Scott knew that he would not be mad about the fact that Olivia was going to help them. Looking behind Isaac, Scott noticed a girl he had seen with Olivia before, looking at them with confusion clear on her face.

"Hey." Scott nudged Olivia slightly, just as Isaac finally reached them. Olivia looked up, firstly at Isaac to greet him with a slight smile before looking at Scott questionably. "Your friend is looking at us weirdly." Scott pointed out and Olivia looked over to where Scott was indicating. Scott saw the exact moment when Olivia visibly tensed and he worried for a second that something was seriously wrong.

"Fuck." Olivia cursed under her breath as her eyes settles on Tracy's unhappy face.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Hope you've enjoyed! Things are going to be picking up from now on and there is not much of the Nogitsune storyline left (Olivia will not have a huge part in the whole deal of defeating the Nogitsune, so the things will move quicker, apart from one part that will have to be more fleshed out than it was in the show). And as you can see, there is some drama added (with Olivia's friends and soon boyfriend) that will have its concequences further on in the story.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. and please, REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything except the characters that I've created.**

 **A/N: IMPORTANT! When written in bold – it's thoughts!**

 _ **Voices**_

Chapter 15

"Can you stop?" Olivia rolled her eyes, trying to stop herself from snapping at her best friend, who was pacing in front of her in the girls' bathroom.

"Me? I should be the one to stop?" Tracy asked and stopped moving. She stood right in front of Olivia, her hands spread widely and her face showing how confused she was. "Maybe it is you who should stop behaving so fucking weird."

Olivia rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms on her chest. She was willing herself not to snap back, Tracy simply was over dramatic, and she made a huge deal out of everything. There was nothing significantly different that time. Just as when Olivia had started seeing Nate, Tracy made a huge deal out of it. When Tracy went out on her first date – it was a huge deal. Now, as Tracy was trying to figure out why so suddenly her best friend began hanging around Scott McCall and his friends, she was once again making a big deal out of it all, when there was no reason for it. Okay, Olivia had to admit it to herself, it was odd for her to suddenly start hanging out with Scott, but only if you didn't know the reason why it was happening – and in Tracy's case, she really didn't know. But what there was no reason for her to blow such a massive bubble out of it.

"People are starting to gossip that you are going to ditch Nate soon for Scott." Tracy pointed at her friend and received a huff of irritation and a purse of her lips. "What? Nothing to say to that? Must be true then." Tracy pushed and saw how much it irritated Olivia.

"No, I have nothing to say to that because it is ridiculous." Olivia said and looked right at her friend. "Also, I do not give a single fuck about what others think. Not about me, or my relationship with Nate, or the fact that I've been talking with Scott." Olivia pushed herself away from the wall that she had been leaning to and took a few steps closer to Tracy. "Which, by the way, is nothing scandalous. Oh no, I've been talking with a guy, I must not be allowed to do that just because I'm dating someone." She rolled her eyes and Tracy scoffed loudly.

Tracy eyed her best friend. She knew that Olivia almost certainly wasn't cheating on Nate – she wasn't that kind of person. But Olivia's behaviour ever since she had come back was odd and raising red flags in Tracy's mind. "Look, I'm not saying that you can't hang out with other guys. All I'm saying is that ever since you came back you've been different. More distant and I'm not the only one who has noticed it. Nate has spoken to me about how different and distant you are, other people have noticed it. Even people that don't really know you can say that you're behaving differently." Tracy tried to explain, but all she had managed to do was to annoy Olivia even more.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not behaving as everyone expects me to. Maybe you all should just give me a few pointers on how I could improve my behaviour so the lot of you could simply fuck off with your judgement and gossip?" Olivia snapped, her voice showing how angry she was at that moment.

Tracy sighed deeply, noting the anger in her friend's voice. "Look, I know it has been difficult for you, especially after your father's deat-"

"Do not bring my dad into this." Olivia cut off her friend and clenched her hands into fists. "Don't you fucking dare, Tracy." She took a step closer to the other girl and lowered her voice. "You know what, think whatever the fuck you want. I don't care. Let the people gossip as much as they want to. Fuck, for all I care, the lot of you can keep thinking that I'm fucking Scott behind Nate's back. Hey, maybe even Brett as well. Oh, why not make it extra special, let's add Scott's friend Isaac into the mix as well. The more the merrier." Olivia spat and reached to grab her bag from the floor.

Tracy could see that her friend was ready to storm out, but she tried once more to reach out, to get Olivia to listen, to finally understand what was going on. "Look, Liv, I'm just trying to understand what is going on with you." She spoke to her friend's back and heard how Olivia laughed bitterly to those words.

"Don't bother. There is nothing going on with me, Tracy." Olivia said and without another word stormed out of the bathroom, not bothering to look at the people she encountered in the hall, on her way out of the school. She was done with school that day, there were two more periods left for her, but she wasn't going to bother. She needed to get out, to get some space and get away from the questioning eyes of her friends and other students that had nothing better to do, but to spread rumours around the school.

Never had rumours annoyed Olivia as much as then. Even when they had been about her, they didn't annoy her – when people speculated what was happening with her and Nate, or when people thought that she and Brett weren't best friends and were constantly having noncommittal sex. Or even when the gossip was about her parents' marriage, it never bothered as much as then. The stupidity of people that thought that her weird behaviour was because she was cheating on her boyfriend with a guy she had spoken only a handful of times. It was as if they couldn't comprehend her making new friends. Or it must have been connected to her father's death in their heads. As if this was her next rebellious stage. It was ridiculous in her mind, but it also angered her as well. And Olivia knew that Tracy wasn't pulling anything out of thin air – the girl was a gossip lover, but she wasn't a liar. Nate did talk to Tracy about Olivia's weird behaviour, he did express his doubt in her actions and it was angering her. Her own boyfriend was mistrustful of her. But maybe it wasn't so weird, considering that Olivia's best friend was with him on that question.

Olivia considered calling her mother, so she could pick her up. But her mother was working, and she couldn't just drop everything down. Also, her mom would get extremely worried about what had worked Olivia so much to force her to leave school for the day – not that she wasn't going to get worried when she was going to receive the message that Olivia had skipped the rest of the day. In Olivia's mind, confrontation with her mother in the evening was a better plan than a one at the time when Olivia was pissed. She also couldn't call Brett, he had his own classes and considering that he was studying thanks to his lacrosse scholarship, Olivia didn't want to hurt his chances of staying at his school. So, it left her uncle. Of course, it would've been easier if her mother wold have already allowed her to drive a car, but it seemed that she didn't appear in control enough for that yet. That was probably a good call.

As Olivia pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, she ignored the looks or greeting from the students walking past her and into the school building. She didn't even bother with offering them a friendly smile that she always used to do. She was truly a friendly and approachable person – at least she tried to be, but at the moment she had no wish to deal with anyone.

" _What may be the reason for this wonderful call, dear niece of mine?"_ Charlie's voice rang through the phone once he picked up after the second ring.

"Need a favour. Can you come and pick me up from school?" Olivia asked and moved out of the way from the entrance, choosing to settle down on the same bench that she had occupied previously with Scott.

" _What has brought this? Sleep deprivation? Natural hatred of the student body? A crazy ancient fox?"_ Charlie questioned, his voice not losing the playful tone it usually had. For a moment Olivia wondered how exactly did he know about the Nogitsune, but then he was Charlie Boyer, he seemed to always know more than anyone expected. He had his sources everywhere, people that collected information for him. Olivia never really questioned him about it – the network of people helping him – but she had decided that once the whole mess with the Nogitsune was going to be done, she was going to seriously question her uncle.

"None?" Olivia said, her voice rising into a question. "Or maybe the second one. I don't know, how do you want to call an overly intrusive best friend that is obsessed about a gossip that is false and with an overly active imagination?" Olivia asked and heard her uncle laugh at her words. She had settled on the bench and was considering the option of having a smoke. She needed an outlet and cigarettes seemed to offer her a quick escape.

" _That is a severe problem. Must admit, it deserves flunking off lessons. So, listen here, little telepath, I'm on the other side of town, I need to pick something up, but I should be there in half an hour tops? Does that please you?"_ Charlie asked, and Olivia hummed in agreement while looking through her bag for the pack of cigarettes that she knew she had. It also brought her another reminder that she needed to get a new pack soon. _"Great then, wait for me in the parking lot and I'll text you once I'm close."_

"That's a deal. See you soon." Olivia mumbled, most of her attention focused onto looking through her bag. She had moved her phone and held it between her cheek and shoulder, so she could look through her bag with both of her hands.

" _Okay, talk to you soon."_ Charlie said and then ended the call.

Olivia pulled the phone away from her ear and placed it on the bench besides her. With nothing else capturing her attention anymore, she returned to the task at hand. After a few short moments she had managed to find the crumpled pack of cigarettes in her bag and pulled it out with a victorious smile on her face. Opening it she had found only one cigarette left there and it was almost a sign to her that it was a well needed cigarette. She placed the pack next to her phone, returning to look through her bag for her trusted bright yellow lighter. She dug through her things, pushing pens and hair ties around, but she couldn't find the small lighter. It was starting to unnerve her, she knew that it had to be there, she had it yesterday when she had lit her cigarette. In that garage with the Nogitsune.

Olivia's searching stopped completely, her hands stilled while wrapped around a random pen. The last time she had seen the lighter was the day before, in the parking garage with the Nogitsune. The little lighter wasn't working for her, so the fox took it and lit her cigarette. But, apparently, the fox had purposely not given it back. It annoyed Olivia more than it probably should have, it was just that she was still feeling the anger from the confrontation with Tracy and everything seemed to be going wrong for her that day. She pushed her bag away and hid her face into her hands. She wanted to scream, to let out all her frustration, but she couldn't. There were way too many people watching her and she didn't need any more unwanted attention.

"Are you okay?" Olivia heard a voice to her side and it made her jump. She quickly looked over to the side, meeting Allison's worried eyes and breathed out deeply.

"Not really." Olivia admitted, and Allison nodded to her words, moving closer to settle down on the bench besides her. "But I don't really think I'm the only one struggling." Olivia added, and it made a small smile appear on Allison's face.

"Yeah, we're all a bit fucked up right now." The other girl said. "Is there anything I can help with?" She inquired, looking over to Olivia and saw the girls shrug.

"I doubt that you carry a lighter with you." Olivia said hopefully, and Allison shook her head. "Thought so. Then I guess you can continue helping me by getting rid of a certain psychopath torturing this town and wearing certain someone's face." Olivia shrugged and leaned back to the bench.

Allison nodded to Olivia's words and copied her actions, settling comfortably on the bench. For a few moments silence fell upon the two, being broken every few moments by the ringing of Olivia's phone, but she silenced the device after checking the caller ID. Allison managed to catch the name of the caller one time, noting that Olivia seemed to be ignoring Nate's calls, and Allison knew enough to identify Nate as Olivia's boyfriend.

"Scott has informed us about your talk." Allison spoke up after a few moments, breaking the silence. She looked over to the other girl, already finding Olivia looking at her. "I'm glad that nothing bad had happened yesterday and that you'll help us."

"I mean yeah, I feel slightly guilty for not helping before. You know, all those times when I knew what was happening, but kept my mouth shut." Olivia admitted and lifted her legs on the bench, hugging them closer to herself. "And I also knew Stiles, and he was there in Eichen. I got myself involved back there. Helping him I mean." She added, but noted the confusion on Allison's face. "Morrell said so herself, the only reason the Nogitsune is interested in me is because I was there when everything happened. If I would have kept my distance, he would've never noticed me. But it seems that I'm too curious for my own good and just had to find out what was happening." Olivia tried to joke, but her lips barely managed to lift into a smile.

Allison listened to Olivia's words closely before turning her body to face her companion. "So, you always knew what was happening?" she asked, and Olivia nodded.

"Pretty much. I knew the basic information, or what I managed to hear in your heads. It was just that, my father never really approved of my powers and was hell bent on me not using them or becoming a part of supernatural world. It influenced my wish to be normal, to separate myself from everything, but I never fully managed to do so. If I did, I wouldn't have continued listening. Yet I did, I always listened. It was as if being one leg into the normal world and one leg into the supernatural bullshit that all of you had to deal with. And I always felt that guilt for not doing anything, but I just couldn't. Now, I don't really have a choice anymore. I kind of have to be a part of this world." Olivia shrugged, and Allison nodded. "Everything would be great with this transition if there would be no Nogitsune, but hey, you have to look at the positive side of things." Olivia smiled lightly, and her companion laughed at her words.

"Positive thinking, that is exactly what we need right now." Allison agreed and quickly glanced around the outside area, noting the student rushing to the class. She knew that the next period was going to start soon, but she still had something to discuss with Olivia. "We finally have a plan on how to capture him and hopefully free Stiles." She spoke out, glancing back to her companion.

"Yeah, Scott mentioned a little about this. But I guess it is better if I don't know too much about your plan. It might be dangerous with the Nogitsune's obsession with me." Olivia shrugged and once again silenced her phone. "All I know is that Scott will call me when you'll need my help, until them I'm going to stay away, just so he doesn't try to trick all of you." Olivia explained, remembering swapping numbers with Scott before going to talk to Tracy.

"That is for the best. Hopefully this is going to be over soon." Allison said, receiving a nod from her companion.

"Can agree. I'm not sure how much more I can take." Olivia admitted and saw Allison frowning with worry.

"He really is torturing you." It wasn't a question, but Olivia still nodded to Allison's words. "You must remember that it isn't Stiles that is torturing you."

"I know. A part of me knows that every time when I see him, or every time he appears in my nightmare that it is not Stiles. But then there is a part of me that can't really distinguish between the two. When I think of the Nogitsune, it is Stiles' face that I see. It will take some time to move on from all of this once it is going to be over and the killer fox is gone." Olivia said and then smirked. "Killer fox sounds like a great indie band name to be honest."

Allison laughed at the other girl's words and then the bell rand, noting the beginning of the new period. "Yeah it does. Unfortunately for us it is going to be forever contaminated." She said and stood up, picking up her bag. "You coming?" She questioned, but Olivia simply shook her head.

"Nah, I'm skipping." Olivia admitted and then checked her phone when it buzzed with a new message from her uncle. "Can't really deal with certain people and the gossip going around. Can't and don't really want to." She admitted and stood up from the bench as well.

"You mean that newest gossip about you?" Allison asked with raised eyebrows and Olivia nodded. "Well, all of us know that it isn't true." She offered, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if only my friends were that smart and understanding." She mumbled under her breath and collected her bag. "I just need a break, that is all. So, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, soon probably." Allison smiled and began walking towards the entrance to the school – she was already late to her French class. Before disappearing completely, she turned to wave at Olivia and then watched the other girl walk to the parking lot.

Olivia walked to her uncle's car and quickly got in, dropping her bag on the floor and her phone and cigarette packet in her lap. She reached for the seat belt as she glanced to her uncle, finding him watching her with raised eyebrows. "What?" She asked and then he simply pointed to the cigarettes in her lap. Rolling her eyes, Olivia quickly buckled up and then grabbed the packet. "You can't judge me, I know that you and mom have done worse things that this. You still do." Olivia pointed out and it made Charlie smirk.

"Correct. So, I won't say if you won't?" He suggested and when Olivia nodded, he pulled his own cigarettes and placed one between his lips, lighting it and then handing the lighter over to Olivia. "Where to, little telepath? Or do you want to go home?" Charlie inquired with the cigarette between his lips and glanced at his niece.

"Don't care." Olivia said before taking a deep drag of the cigarette and blowing out the smoke through the passenger window.

"Very well, then allow me to take you out on an adventure." Charlie smirked and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Your food will be brought shortly." The waitress smiled at the two customers, her eyes lingering on the guy before walking away with an extra skip to her step.

Charlie followed the waitress with his eyes before looking back to his niece, who looked less than impressed. "What?" He questioned.

"Your idea of an adventure is going to a shady diner outside of the city to get some burgers?" Olivia asked sceptically and glanced around the almost completely empty dining area.

"Hey, have you ever been here?" Charlie asked, and Olivia shook her head. "Then you can't judge this place." To that his niece rolled her eyes and pulled out her phone. "So, you want to tell me what exactly happened today?"

"Not really."

"Fair enough." Charlie shrugged. He wasn't one to push Olivia for information. She was a teenager and he remembered what it was like to be one, so he knew better than to force her to tell him things. "I've met up with Marin Morrell today." He said calmly and instantly got his niece attention.

"Why?" Olivia asked, noting the mischievous smile on her uncle's face.

Charlie contemplated teasing his niece, trying to make her guess for the information. He knew that Celine was going to inform Olivia about their plan soon, when it came to their powers and the Boyer family name, all of them were included. That was why Charlie knew that he could share the knowledge with his niece. "She wishes for our help."

"Once again, why?" Olivia repeated her question.

"Not sure yet. But it must be connected with supernatural. Nobody with feeble human problems would go to the lengths she has gone to get us to her side."

"You mean releasing me early from Eichen, but at the same time forcing me to help her for it?" Olivia guessed, and Charlie laughed lightly.

"You have to admit it, it is pretty ballsy from her side." He pointed out and leaned back to his seat, his fingers drumming on the slightly stained table. There was a reason why he had chosen the dinner for them – it was the same dinner where he had met up with Vanessa while planning the murder of Olivia's father. Also, it was the same dinner he and Derek frequented during their friendship years – maybe Charlie was feeling a bit nostalgic after the meeting with his old friend. "She is smart, but she lacks the resources or possibilities to fully go head to head with us. So, Celine and I have decided that it is useful to have a druid by our side. Wonderfully, Marin is as interested in working with us as we are interested in her. So, it all works out well. Not to mention, her knowledge adds to her attractiveness." Charlie shrugged, and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Of course you find her attractive. Why wouldn't you." She mumbled under her breath. Before she could've said anything else, the waitress came back with their drinks and then disappeared again. Olivia pulled the iced sparkling water closer to her and wrapped her lips around the straw, taking a sip. "What has happened with Luke? Does he no longer interest you that you're already looking for a new attraction?" She questioned after a moment and Charlie once more shrugged.

"I do not like to be tied down." He explained, taking a sip of his black coffee. "Luke was left back in Chicago, there is no point to be looking back." Charlie added without any emotion. It was no secret to anyone in his family that he was never too bothered with relationships because they were a nuisance in his opinion. He didn't like to be committed or tied down, that was why he never stayed in a relationship for a long time. "Better tell me, you're still with that swimmer?" He asked, and Olivia nodded. "Hasn't grown bored after what, a year?"

"Nope." Olivia shook her head and noticed a smirk stretching on her uncle's lips. "I'm not bored." She repeated.

"If you say so." Charlie said and then the two once again fell silent as the waitress brought their food. She disappeared quickly once again, and Charlie glanced back to his niece. She was looking down to the food in front of her and Charlie decided not to push for another conversation. They ate in silence, not feeling even the slightest bit awkward with the silence. He could feel the waitress watching them and he couldn't blame her. Apart from being good-looking relatives, he and Olivia were the only people there, what else was she supposed to look at.

He paid for their food, not even bothering to answer the flirty smiles of the waitress, and then they walked out of the diner, getting into his car.

"It wasn't as bad as I had expected. The food was decent." Olivia spoke as her uncle pulled away from the dinner.

Charlie glanced over to her and found a small smile on her face. "I told you not to judge the place before tasting their food." He teased, making Olivia to roll her eyes. "You should already know to trust me, I do not disappoint." He added, and Olivia scoffed.

"Sure you don't, uncle Charlie." She said and settled into her seat, looking at the scenery as they drove back home.

* * *

Noah purred loudly, settled on his owner's lap as Olivia stroked his white fur. It was a calm evening in the Boyer household, Charlie had gone out somewhere, Celine was plating some of the take out that she had gotten on the way home and Olivia was finally feeling relaxed. As her mother came home, she didn't mention the fact that Olivia had left school early, even though the school must have informed her.

As Celine placed the plates and settled by the table as well, Olivia removed Noah from her lap and went to wash her hands. The cat began circling around the room before running away, back to Olivia's bedroom.

"How was the lunch you had with Charlie?" Celine asked once her daughter had settled down to eat.

Olivia met her mother's eyes and shrugged before picking up her fork. "It was okay. He told me about Morrell."

"I know." Celine picked up her wine glass and took a sip. "He told me after he brought you home." She added. "How about school? Did something happen?" Celine asked her daughter and noted how she tensed up slightly.

Olivia pushed her food around her plate, refusing to look at her mother's face as she answered. "Not really. It was just Tracy being annoying, that's all."

Celine eyed her daughter sceptically and pursed her own lips. "Is it?" She watched as Olivia bit her bottom lip and glanced at her mother for a second. Their eyes met, and Olivia sighed deeply.

"Fine, I also spoke to Scott. You know, Stiles' friend." Olivia mumbled, and her mother hummed. "I told him that I will help with the whole situation." As those words left Olivia's lips, the tension in the room rose. Olivia watched her mother, as she set her utensils down and leaned back to her chair, her face unreadable.

"Is it wise?" Celine asked, her voice not betraying the fear she suddenly felt. Differently than her late husband, Celine never discouraged Olivia from using her powers or from becoming a part of the supernatural world. She knew that there was going to be a day when her daughter was going to have to admit to herself that she wasn't just like everybody else, that she possessed important powers that some supernatural creatures would kill for. She knew that her daughter was going to have to learn how to use her gift smartly, to not help just anyone blindly, to always look for ways to benefit herself. Yet, the whole deal with the Nogitsune was making Celine's skin crawl. She knew that it was wrong to wish death on other, especially to a kid, but she needed to protect her own daughter. And the fox was already too invested in Olivia, and it was worrying Celine greatly. She wasn't going to lose her daughter, not so soon after her husband, preferably not to lose her ever.

Olivia observed her mother clearly, only her eyes showing how conflicted she felt about what Olivia had said. Settling her own utensils down, Olivia reached over the table and took her mother's hand in hers. "You always told me that it was my choice when to use my powers, when to admit them to myself. And if I don't do this, who is to tell that the fox will ever leave, that he will ever leave me alone. I have to try, mom. Maybe then the guilt would lessen." Olivia admitted, talking about her guilt to her mother for the first time. And it surprised Celine, she never thought about any guilt that her daughter might be carrying. "I always knew what was going on, mom. I always did. I heard their thoughts of what they had to deal, of what monsters they encountered. I heard about their sufferings. And I never did anything." Olivia explained further, feeling her mother's fingers wrapping around hers tighter.

"Maybe it was because of dad that I kept ignoring it, not taking a part of the supernatural world. But now, it is someone that I know, I've seen what the fox can do. I have to at least try and help. There is no more running for me anymore, mom. I'm a part of that world, just like you and uncle Charlie are. You two have embraced it and succeeded. Now it is my time. And maybe, just maybe, with my help we will manage to get Stiles back. I have to try." Olivia said and watched as her mother's eyes softened.

"I can't lose you to this." Celine barely whispered, holding her daughter's hand in hers. "I can't lose you to this world, to that damned fox."

"You won't. I promise that to you." Olivia said, but it only made her mother to shake her head.

"You can't promise that." Celine said, looking at her daughter's hopeful eyes.

"But I can try really hard." Olivia smiled sadly at her mother before being pulled on her feet and into a hug.

* * *

Next day Olivia skipped school altogether. She ignored the calls coming from Tracy and Nate. Instead she proceeded to clean her room, something she hadn't done after coming back from Eichen. she went through all her things, the photos of her friends, old notebooks and gifts that she had received throughout the years. Some of those things no longer felt as if they belonged to her, but Olivia wasn't ready to separate with them. Something was holding her off from getting rid of some of the things, as if it wasn't the time yet to fully separate herself from the person she was before her dad's death and before Eichen.

After cleaning her room, she considered studying some more, but it was Friday and she was not in the mood for that. Olivia also considered leaving her house and maybe going for a run – something her uncle always raved about being the best way to cleanse his head. Unfortunately, that wasn't appealing enough for her to try out. So, in the end, Olivia ended up just laying on her bed with her earphones in her ears, loud music blasting. She wanted to escape, not from other people's thoughts, but from her own. She needed a break from herself, especially after the emotionally charged talk she had had with her mother the day before.

Olivia already expected the rest of the day going to go similarly, with nothing of importance happening, but she should've already learned not to predict the future because it always ended up biting her in the ass. Around noon her phone began ringing, cutting off her music and it made her jump a little. As she glanced at the caller ID, she instantly knew that her day was not going to go calmly anymore. There was a few seconds time when she considered ignoring the call from Scott and staying completely oblivious, but then she reminded herself that she couldn't do it anymore.

As she answered the call, Scott didn't give her a chance to say anything before his worried voice reached her ears. _"Get ready and tell me your address. We've captured the Nogitsune and he is being brought to my place. I'm coming to get you."_

* * *

 **A/N: long time no see! But here I am with a new chapter of "Voices" right before the New Years. the Nogitsune's storyline is coming close to an end and then we will move towards the in between season 3 and 4 storyline, where everyone will try to heal and fix their lives before new messes begin.**

 **So, yeah, I hope you've liked this chapter, happy upcoming New Year (maybe, if I'll try really hard, I'll manage to update this before the start of 2018. If not, then I will try my hardest to post a new chapter on the first week of 2018).**

 **Tell me what you've thought about this chapter in a REVIEW!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
